


Little Star

by MarvelGirl7



Series: Little Star & The Wolf [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Iron Dad, Pain, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier feels, proof tony stark has a heart, protective winter soldier, winter soldier fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl7/pseuds/MarvelGirl7
Summary: Renee was just a baby when her parents died in a terrible car crash. Lucky for her she had a big brother who stepped up becoming mom & dad. Life with Tony was different but never dull. As Renee gets older she starts wanting more out of life. Being a Stark means being in the Spotlight. Renee just wanted a normal life. But normal doesn't exist when you're a Stark.





	1. Chapter 1: December 16, 1991

**I have this entire story posted on Tumblr & WattPad but I thought I'd post it here :) enjoy **

**I love you 3000**

**================= **

** _December 16th, 1991_ **

Maria smiles as she turns to coo at the baby.

"We'll be home soon little Renee. Then you'll get to meet your big brother." Maria smiles big at the tiny little bundle that was brought into this world hours ago.

Renee Maria Stark, born 9:30 am, 7 pounds 7 oz. Healthy as can be.

Maria wanted to have another baby, but she knew she couldn't carry another baby.

Tony was their miracle baby and even having him was risky. Maria really wanted another baby she wanted a little girl, a little sister for Tony.

"Look at her Howard she's so perfect." Maria just smiles at her.

Howard smiles looking in the rearview mirror.

Maria knew she would never carry another baby, so she froze her eggs in hopes they'd find a good person to carry their baby for them.

Howard wanted to ensure their baby was safe and injected the eggs with the Super Soldier Serum he made. Ensuring the baby would be protected.

"Do you think she'll be like..." Howard just shakes his head.

"Too soon to tell." Renee makes a sound as Maria looks back and smiles.

"Hi, my Little Star." Maria smiles as Renee opens her eyes Maria just melts.

"She has those brown Stark eyes." Maria just coos at her. Howard chuckles.

"I can't wait for Tony to meet her. Your big brother is going to love you." Renee just stares at her mom. Today was such an exciting day for her. She yawns as Maria can't stop staring at her.

"Oh, Howard she's so perfect. Our little Star, our Little Renee." Howard smiles as he watches Renee in the rearview mirror.

"Just one stop to the Pentagon and home we go." Maria nods as Renee yawns again.

"I can't wait. Keeping this secret from Tony was so hard. But it will be such a great surprise for him."

"I promise Maria, I'll be better. I just see so much potential so much greatness in Tony and yet he acts..." Maria cuts him off.

"Like you did, when you were young?" Howard just rolls his eyes as Maria chuckles.

"Howard, Tony acts just like you did when you were his age. I'm sure if we called Peggy she'd agree." Howard rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Maria smiles as she lays her hand on his.

"You two are a lot like you two are just both so stubborn you won't admit it. But Renee won't ever be stubborn like her daddy and brother, right Little Star?" Renee just yawns and stares at Maria.

"No, she'll be stubborn like her mommy." Maria shoots Howard a look as he laughs.

"Renee, you are not allowed to date ever okay?" Maria just laughs. Maria turns around and wraps Renee with her blanket.

"My Little Star sleep tightly." She whispers.

**================**

Howard looks in the rearview mirror smiles seeing Renee sound asleep. Maria was also asleep. Howard takes a breath.

"I don't show your brother enough how much I love him. I love him so much. He was my greatest creation... Now you and Tony are my greatest creations. You two kids are my world. I'll protect you two with my dying breath."

Howard smiles watching Renee sleep. He takes a breath as lights shine behind him. He signals that the vehicle can pass him.

Suddenly a loud pop happens as Howard tries to correct and get the car under control. Howard slams hard into a tree.

Howard smashes into the steering wheel as Maria tries to move but can't she feels a sudden rush of pain.

Howard crawls out of the car.

"Please... My wife... My..." A metal arm grabs him as he looks up.

The man with the metal arm stops and stares at the man.

"Sergeant Barnes?" Snapping out of his stare The Soldier swings his metal arm and punches Howard till his skull cracks.

"Howard." Maria cries out faintly. The Soldier stalks towards the car as he places the dead body of Howard in his seat face pressed into the steering wheel.

"Howard?" Maria cries seeing his dead body as The Soldier walks around the car. Maria tries to plead with him as he strangles her to death.

The Soldier looks around his work was done. The car slowly starts to burn.

Sudden baby cries snap The Soldier alert. He peers inside the car and sees the crying little baby.

His mission was clear, kill them and take the serum. Leave no one alive. He opens the back-seat door and rips the car seat out.

Renee's cries get louder as The Soldier stares at the screaming baby.

One hit ought to do it. He raises his arm but stops. Little brown eyes stare up at him as he freezes.

"My mission." He mumbles as he stares down at the brown eyes of Renee. He puts his arm down as he sighs. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill a baby.

He looks the baby over as he sees no harm to her. He tucks her blanket around her. He sighs now what? He sits the car seat down as he goes to the trunk and retrieves the case he was ordered to get.

Renee starts to cry again as The Soldier walks over to the car seat. He looks down as her brown eyes look up at him. He kneels down by the car seat and gently takes her out of it. He rocks her gently.

"Тихий малыш. Не плачь." Renee's cries start to die down as The Soldier gently puts her back in the car seat. She stares up at him as her little fingers touch his metal hand. He watches as she coos at the feel of his metal hand. He watches her little eyes as she yawns.

He grabs the blanket as he tucks her in. He reads the embroidery on the blanket. He takes a breath as he gets up.

"Take care." He mumbles as he grabs the case and walks to his motorcycle.

His mission was complete. If that child lived or died wasn't his problem. He starts up his motorcycle as he drives off.

**===================**

Something snaps in him as he drives off. He stops a mile from the wreckage and makes a call on the payphone. He drives back to the accident and parks his bike in the trees and watches the car seat.

He doesn't hear any crying or any sounds. He keeps hidden when finally, sirens are heard in the distance.

He should probably leave now, but he has to know the baby is okay. He waits and watches.

"Two dead in the car... Wait... There's... It's a baby. A newborn at that." The Soldier's ears peak at that. He had good hearing due to all the enhancements they've done to him.

"Is she okay?" The paramedic looks Renee over.

"She's fine. But how did she get out of the car?" The paramedics share a look as they wrap Renee in her blanket.

The Soldier stands up. His mission, his work here was done.

He watches as they walk off with Renee and nods his head.

"Береги маленькую звездочку." He whispers as he vanishes into the night. 

**========================= **

**So what is everyones thoughts?**

**I'm excited to see everyone's thoughts :D**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Want Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels with this chapter Lot of Tony Angst

Tony was having a party.

"Parents gone party!" He was having a big party. Girls, and drinking everywhere. Tony smiles big seeing his best friend.

"RHODES!" Rhodey just shakes his head at his friend.

"Kind of loud isn't it Tony?" Tony smirks.

"Not in the slightest! Come on Rhodey!! DRINK! GIRLS!" Tony just laughs as he hears the doorbell.

"Oh, that must be the kegs!" Tony dances to the door. He swings it open and stops seeing two uniformed policemen standing there.

"Are you Anthony Stark?" Tony just stops.

"Officer I apologize about the noise I'll turn it down." The officers shake their heads.

"We aren't here for a noise complaint Mr. Stark... We are here because..." The officers share a look.

"Your parents were involved in a terrible car crash... They didn't make it." Tony just stops breathing as he eyes them.

"Excuse me? No, you must be mistaken." The officers shake their heads eyes looking sad.

"We are deeply sorry but..." Tony just starts to panic his breathing stops.

"Your baby sister did survive though. She's in family custody right now but we need you to come down to the station you can get her then."

Tony stares at the officers.

"Sister? You really have the wrong family I don't have a sister." The officers just stare at him.

"Well, a newborn was found at the scene of the crash. There were documents that stated she was their child..." Tony is just baffled.

"We need you to come down to the station."

Tony just stands there dazed and confused not understanding.

What just happened?

**=====================**

Rhodey went with Tony as he sat there in the station stunned and unsure.

"Tony!" Tony looks up as Jarvis rushes in.

"Oh, Tony." Jarvis wraps him tight in a hug. Tony just finally lets it out.

"Their gone Jarvis. They are really gone." He cries.

"Oh, my boy. I promise I'll be here. I won't leave you."

"Mr. Stark? Your baby sister checked out she is fine no injuries. Would you like to see her?" Tony looks up.

"I still don't understand. Sister?" Jarvis eyes Tony as he nods to the lady.

"Yes, I want to see her." The woman smiles as she leads them to the family room.

"Here you are. She was born at 930 December 16th, She's almost a day old." Tony stares down at the little baby sleeping.

"Your positive she was theirs?" The lady hands Tony the paperwork.

"This was in the car... It's her birth certificate their names are on it." Tony eyes it as he reads it over and over.

Jarvis smiles down at Renee.

"She looks just like you when you were a baby." He smiles as Rhodey looks down and smiles.

"She's beautiful." Tony looks down at her he notices the blanket. His eyes widen.

"My mom... She..." Tony runs his fingers over the blanket.

"Mine said Little Creation." Tony feels his eyes water.

"But how?" Rhodey had picked up the other paperwork.

"They used a surrogate," Tony whispers reading over everything. He eyes Renee as her eyes blink open, Tony eyes her back.

"She has our eyes." He mumbles he stares down at Renee as she yawns again.

"It's her fault. They would have never been driving if it wasn't for her." Jarvis and Rhodey stare at Tony in shock.

"Tony... She's just a baby. She didn't cause the wreck. You're in mourning and in shock. Just relax." Tony shakes his head as he stares at Renee.

"I don't want her." Tony looks up at them.

"Do whatever but I frankly do not care what happens to her." Tony walks out of the room.

Jarvis and Rhodey share a look at the social worker woman come in.

"Being that Mr. Stark is her only living relative if he refuses to want her then she'll be put in the system and hopefully adopted out." Jarvis looks up and shakes his head.

"I'll take her. I helped raised Tony I'll raise her." The social lady shakes her head sadly

"Unfortunately, I can't allow that. She must go to a blood relative." Jarvis just sighs as he stares down at her.

"Can we at least take her for now? He just needs time he just lost his parents and found out he has a sister all in one night." The social lady thinks about it.

"I'll give you all a few days. But if Mr. Stark still doesn't want her then she will be placed in a home and adopted out." Jarvis nods as he gathers Renee up.

"Come on Little Star. I'm sure your big brother will change his ways. He has such a big heart; he just doesn't like to show his emotions."

**=================**

Tony wanted nothing to do with baby Renee. He looked at her as if she was the Spawn of Satan. Especially when she cried.

"Could you shut her up Jarvis." Tony snaps as Jarvis just shakes his head.

"You cried a lot like this too Tony." Jarvis coos at Renee as she settles down.

"How much longer do we have with her?" Jarvis frowns he really wanted Tony to accept her.

"Today's her last day sir." Jarvis just gets sad. He stares down at Renee and just feels sad.

"Your mother and father would have wanted her to be raised by family." Tony just scuffs.

"Then maybe they should have told me they were having a secret child. What, was she going to be their golden child? Since I was such a screwup disappointment." Jarvis sighs as he fixes the bottle for Renee.

"No, your mother always wanted a sibling for you. A little girl. She had her little boy she wanted a little girl. Your mother could barely have you. I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but Renee lost her parents too, she could have died but she's here for a reason Tony."

Tony just glares.

"She's the reason they died, Jarvis. Had she not been born they would still be here. I can't wait for her to be gone and out of my sight." Tony walks off as Jarvis just looks sadly at Renee.

"I'm sorry Little Star. He would have loved you had the circumstances been different." He whispers.

Jarvis hated this. He didn't want to send Renee off to be adopted by some family. She was Howard and Maria's daughter. A daughter he knew Maria wanted for a long time. Jarvis just felt sad and torn that he couldn't do anything to fix it.

**======================**

Tony tries to sleep as he hears Renee cry.

"Jarvis the baby is crying." He grumbles.

Renee keeps crying. Tony stumbles out of bed as he walks down to where the crying is. He sees her and just gets annoyed.

"What do you want? You're leaving for good tomorrow. What do you want?" He grumbles he notices her little red cheeks as she cries.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He bends down and picks her up.

"Hey now, you're okay." Tony looks around as he holds her close. She starts to quiet down.

"Hey, there we go. See." He looks down as her big brown eyes stare up at him. His heart stops.

"You are a cute little thing." He smiles as Renee coos up at him.

"You're better off going to a family. Our old man was cold, he never told me he loved me or even liked me. You're lucky little sis. Mom, now mom would have loved you. Ga, she would have loved you. I would mess up your life if I raised you."

Renee just stares at him. Tony feels his eyes water up.

"I'm glad to know I have a little sister. Maybe one of us won't turn out fucked up right?" He chuckles.

Renee just stares up at him. Tony feels his heart hurting.

"Don't look at me like that. You're better off without me Little Star." He kisses her head. He holds her close as he rocks her.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star how I wonder what you are." He sings to Renee as she coos and starts to fall asleep in his arms. Tony kisses her head and just feels the tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He holds her close as Tony finally just lets everything out as he cries.

**===================**

Tony wakes up the next morning smiling. Time to stop being this way. He lost his mom and dad, but he had a sister. He had a baby sister he needed to take care of and be there for.

"Okay Renee let's go..." he stops her crib was empty. He walks out and sees Jarvis.

"Oh, Jarvis thank goodness, where's Renee?" Jarvis stops and eyes Tony.

"She's gone, Sir. The Social worker came for her this morning." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... Tony what did you do? Will he get Renee Back?


	3. Chapter 3: Story Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying :)

Jarvis drives as fast as he can. Tony just tries to breathe.

"How could I do this. She needs me." Jarvis just nods his head as he pulls up.

"I'll park the car, sir..." Tony just jumps out rushing. He storms inside.

"Renee Stark don't take her I want her." Tony spits out breathless. The lady at the front desk looks up as she stares at him confused.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tony breathless.

"My baby sister I thought I didn't want her, but I do. I want her I want..." Tony hears crying his heart races as he runs in.

"Sir you can't go in..." Tony just swings the doors open as he storms inside and sees Renee being held by some lady.

"She doesn't like being held like that." Tony grabs her and holds her close to his chest. Renee instantly stops crying as Tony holds her to his chest.

"There Little Star, see my heartbeat." He coos and kisses her head.

"Excuse me sir but you can't just come in here." Tony looks up at the lady.

"I am Tony Stark and I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister."

**==================**

Tony is all about safety the drive back.

"Jarvis not so fast." Jarvis just shakes his head as Tony looks over Renee.

"Sir you don't have to ride in the back seat." Tony just shakes his head as his eyes never leave Renee.

"She doesn't like being alone." Jarvis smiles.

"Is this really the type of seat she rides in? This isn't safe... Not by any means." Jarvis just chuckles.

"Sir you should have seen your old car seat." Tony just makes a face as he looks back at Renee who stares at him.

"I'm sorry I ever let that lady take you away. Never again." He kisses her head.

**================**

Renee loved being held and placed on Tony's chest. Tony loved it too.

"Sir I can hold her." Tony just shakes Jarvis off.

"I've got it J-Man." Jarvis chuckles watching Tony he was perfect with her.

"So, Renee want to see what I'm making?" Renee just sleeps on his chest. Tony smiles.

"Your sleeping huh." Tony just holds her close.

"Jarvis she's so tiny," Tony whispers watching her little chest rise up and down. Jarvis smiles watching them.

"Tony... We have to talk about the company... Now Obadiah has offered to help any way he can, but what do you want to do? Do you want to run the company?"

Renee blinks her eyes open as Tony just makes faces at Renee who coos up at him. He sighs as he looks at Jarvis.

"I don't know. A company to run and a baby?" Tony stares down at Renee who looks at him. He smiles.

"But this company is mine and Renee's future so...What do you say, little sis? Want to help me run a company?" Renee coos. Tony smiles.

"Guess we'll run a company Jarvis."

**======================**

At age 21 Tony takes over the Family business.

"Your dad would be proud of you Tony," Obadiah says with a smile. As Tony nods. Jarvis walks up holding Renee.

"She's very proud of her big brother." Tony smiles big as he takes her.

"Someday you'll run it by my side Little Star." Obadiah smiles.

"She's quite the little secret on our hands huh." Tony just shoots him a look.

"She's not a secret not anymore and she never will be." Renee just coos as Tony holds her close to his chest.

"You sure you know what you're doing Tony?" Tony just glares at Obadiah.

"She likes my heartbeat; babies like to be held close to the chest. It reminds them of the womb because of the heartbeat." Obadiah smirks.

"Look at you. I never thought I'd see the day."

**=================**

Tony was interviewing security people, with being a big name now Tony was advised to hire some protection. With Renee now, Tony wasn't taking any chances.

"So, your name is Happy Hogan." Happy nods as Tony looks over everything.

"You're a really great boxer. Why do they call you Happy?" Happy just shakes his head.

"I never smile." Tony nods as he eyes the man.

"Well, I'm needing a security person who is good as well as will keep me and my sister safe." Happy nods as his eyes go to the baby in the bassinet.

"She's tiny I can handle her." He smirks. Tony just eyes him.

"You're hired." Happy nods as he stands up. His eyes go Renee who stares up at him. A smile forms on his face.

"I thought you didn't smile?" Happy just chuckles.

"Only when I'm boxing." He smirks.

**=================**

Tony holds Renee as he sits in the bed playing a movie.

"They say as you grow you start to like colors and such." Renee coos. She was around 3 months now and growing more and more into herself. Tony smiles just holding her close.

"Hey Little Star, what do you think about?" He smiles watching her stare at the screen that had a bunch of colors.

Tony sighs as he wonders somethings.

"This house holds too many memories for me. How about I build us a new home?" Renee blows bubbles at him as Tony smiles.

"I take that as a yes."

**=====================**

Jarvis wasn't as young as he used to be. Things were starting to catch up with him.

"J-Man you can rest you know, that right?" Tony puts Renee in her bouncer as Jarvis smiles small at Tony.

"I know but who will take care of you two?" Tony holds in his emotions as he takes his hand.

"We will be okay. You don't have to worry." Jarvis smiles as he looks over at Renee who loved her little bouncer.

"You have made me so proud Tony. You always have." He smiles.

"I miss Anna so much." Tony wipes his eyes as he holds his hand tight.

"You'll see her soon Jarvis." Tony whispers.

**======================**

Losing Jarvis was hard, but Tony stayed strong for Renee. Renee who made this so much easier.

"If I didn't have you, Renee, I don't know how I'd keep going on." He holds her close as Renee babbles to him. He smiles down.

Happy smiles at them.

"Boss your 2 O'clock is here for that assistant position." Tony nods as he reluctantly hands Renee to Happy. Happy just beams.

"How is my little Nee." He kisses her head as she smiles at him.

"Always Happy to see Happy." Tony smiles at that as in walks in his 2 O'clock interview.

Tony looks up and is stunned by her beautiful eyes. He's speechless.

"Mr. Stark, I'm Virginia Potts. But I prefer being called Pepper if you don't mind." Tony just stares at her stunned she was not what he expected.

Pepper's eyes go to Renee and she just smiles.

"Oh my goodness! She is beautiful." Pepper walks over and just smiles at baby Renee.

Tony just stands there stunned usually women are all over him and yet she went directly to his baby sister.

"That's Renee she's my little sister." Pepper smiles as Renee grabs ahold of her strand of hair.

And here it is Tony thinks, the real test.

"Oh, do you like my hair, Renee?" Pepper coos as she smiles.

"You have beautiful hair too." Tony just stands there stunned. This is the first interview where they've shown any interest in Renee.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark, I just see a baby and I smile. My sister lives far away and I don't get to see my nieces as much as I'd like." Tony just smiles as Happy smirks.

"Would you want to hold her while I interview you?" Pepper smiles big.

"Really?" Tony nods.

"Part of the job will sometimes be dealing with Renee, need to make sure whoever I hire is good and can handle her." Pepper smiles big as Happy hands Renee to her.

"No need to worry." She smiles as Renee snuggles in her arms. Pepper smiles big.

"Hello, Renee. You have such beautiful big brown eyes." Tony is just in awe watching her.

"Boss I'm gonna get some cheeseburgers for you and Miss Potts." Happy chuckles as he leaves knowing they are in good hands.

Tony just smiles as he watches Pepper with Renee.

He knows he doesn't need to interview her but he'll ask some questions anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4: Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is full of the warm fuzzies fluff center

Renee was getting bigger and bigger and Tony loved every moment of it. Tony just smiles.

"You're getting so big Renee." She smiles as she now could set up on her own. Tony just loves her.

"Da." Tony stops as he walks over.

"Da?" Renee giggles as she forms a shape with her mouth.

"Dada." Tony stops and freezes he looks down at Renee a big smile form.

"You think I'm your dada?" Renee giggles and holds up her arms for him.

"Dada." Tony picks her up and holds her close. He kisses her head.

"I can be a big brother and dad all in one Little Star." He holds her close Renee lays her head on his chest. No matter how old she gets she still loves his heart beat.

"You got my heart kiddo." He holds her close.

"Which is why I want to show you this surprise." Tony smiles.

"Alright, Jarvis do your thing." Tony smiles as a voice comes over. Renee looks up as she giggles.

"Good day Mr. Stark and Miss. Stark I'm Jarvis your AI." Tony smiles.

"So Jarvis will run and keep our house safe for us. He's programmed to listen to us. What do you think Renee? He's gonna run our new house."

Renee giggles as Tony smiles.

"Jarvis play something Renee would like." Tony smiles.

"As you wish sir." Jarvis starts playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Renee smiles and coos as she lays her head back down on Tony's chest.

"Dada." Tony smiles down at her.

"Yeah I'm dada."

**====================**

Sometimes people assumed Renee was Tony's daughter. She looked so much like him.

Renee did act like Tony; she was smart at her age. Just like Tony Renee was great at inventing and making things.

It was when Renee turned 6 that everything changed.

"Whatcha making now Little Star." Renee looks up at Tony and smiles.

"Making Happy and Pepper a toaster." Tony eyes her as Renee puts the parts together.

"Why a toaster?" Renee looks up.

"Pepper like the toaster we have, and Happy is always eating toast." Tony chuckles as he leans over.

"Well, Renee you might..." Tony jumps back as he cuts his finger. Renee's eyes widen as she rushes to him.

"Oh no, Dad... Tony... I..." Tony just waves her off as Renee grabs his hand. She closes her eyes as she presses her hand to his bleeding cut. A golden power flows out and heals Tony's cut.

Tony just stares at Renee as she smiles up at him.

"All healed." Tony's eyes widen.

"Renee? What was that?" Renee shrugs as she smiles, she goes back to making her toasters.

"Jarvis make Happy's toaster baby blue and Pepper's hot rod red." Tony just watches Renee as she keeps making her toasters.

He's got some questions now.

**==================**

Tony researches all of his dads' stuff and looks into. His eyes come across a file.

"Jarvis access that file please." Jarvis pulls up the file as Tony reads it.

"Dad, what the hell were you doing?" He reads it as things start to fall into place.

"You made her like Steve Rogers," Tony mutters as he shakes his head.

All his life Tony ever heard of Steve Rogers, Captain America. His dad always talked so highly of him. Tony just sighs as he shakes his head.

"Couldn't have Steve back so you made your daughter him instead huh. You never cease to amaze me, Howard. Don't worry she isn't going to grow up thinking she was just an experiment for your enjoyment. She's going to grow up knowing that someone loves and cares about her. I'm glad you didn't get to raise her you would have just fucked her up like you did to me."

"Tony?" Tony stops as he looks over and sees Renee watching him.

"Oh, hey Little Star." Renee slowly walks over.

"Am I different?" Tony stops as he pulls her onto his lap. Renee eyes the text on the screen.

"Super Soldier Serum like Cappy?" Tony just sighs as he nods his head.

"You need to stop reading those books you find." He ruffles her hair as Renee studies the text.

"So, dad made me like Cappy?" Tony nods his head. Renee smiles big as she swirls her hands around makes a butterfly.

"Cool." Tony smiles as he watches the butterfly fly around the room.

"Renee, I want you to know that you are not an experiment. You are my sister, my little girl. You are going to have whatever kind of life you want okay." Renee nods as she smiles and lays her head on his chest.

"You're my dad. Not him." Tony melts at that as he holds her tight. He kisses her head.

"Yeah? You think I'm cool enough to be your dad?" Renee looks up at him her big brown eyes that are identical to his shine at him.

"You've always been my daddy Tony. Always."

"Wow kid you know how to make my heart soar."

**=================**

Renee scampers in with a big card and the red toaster.

Happy chuckles at her as she stumbles in.

"You need help there Nee?" Renee shakes her head as she runs in.

"Pepper!" Renee calls out as she looks for her. Pepper looks up and smiles.

"Yes, Renee?" Renee smiles big and runs to her.

"Happy Birthday! I made you a hot rod red toaster! Like you like and a card." Pepper just smiles as Renee sits it on her desk.

"It will pop out the toast, so it lands on your plate." Pepper just smiles as she reads the card.

"Oh, Renee." She hugs her close. As Renee smiles.

"You always remember my birthday." Renee makes a face because Tony never remembers Pepper's birthday.

"So, since it's my birthday Renee would you accompany me to lunch and maybe we get our nails done?" Renee smiles big.

"Yes!"

**=================**

Renee was excited. It was Father's Day and she was excited.

"Okay Happy, for Father's Day I made you a toaster, but this Toaster you're going to love." Happy just chuckles as he watches Renee.

"So, it not only makes toast but it makes your favorite... Grilled Cheese!" Happy just chuckles as Renee shows him.

"There you go grilled cheese! Happy Father's Day Happy!" Happy just holds her close as he kisses her head. Renee looks up at him.

"You need a haircut Happy." Happy flips his hair and laughs.

"You don't like my long hair?" Renee shakes her head. Happy smiles.

Tony walks in as Renee smiles big.

"Happy Father's Day!" She hugs his legs tight as Tony smiles down at her.

"I made you something." Renee runs over and pulls something out. Tony's eyes widened as Renee carries it over to him.

"I made you a replica of the first-ever circuit board you built. Do you like it?" Tony just feels proud. He scoops her up and holds her close.

"I love it." Renee smiles big.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy." Tony beams as he holds her close.

Yup this was life and Tony wouldn't change a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :D


	5. Chapter 5: You Used To Be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change

Renee quietly tiptoes into Tony's room.

"Tony? Dad?" She whispers as Tony stirs and sets up his brown eyes open as he sees Renee looking up at him scared.

"What's wrong Little Star?" Renee crawls into his arms as she quickly listens to his heart. Even after all these years his heart always Calms her.

Tony kisses her head as Renee wipes her eyes.

"I had those dreams again." She whispers Tony frowns. Renee's night terrors started when she was 5 and would come and go when she turned 6, they started to get worst.

"Dreams about the scary Grimace guy?" Renee nods, thanks to those dreams Renee hated Grimace anytime she saw him at McDonald's she screamed. There was a strict no Grimace policy in their home.

"He said he's coming... He's building an army." Tony frowns as he holds her close.

"It's just a dream Little Star. I promise scary Grimace guy will never hurt you. I'll Protect you forever my Little Renee. No one will ever dare hurt you." Renee snuggles close in his arms.

"Promise?" Tony stares in her big brown eyes. Eyes that are identical to his own.

"I promise you 3000." Renee smiles big as she nods.

"I Love You 3000." Tony grabs his heart and chuckles.

"3000 huh?" Renee nods and smiles.

"3000 forever Dad." Tony just holds her close.

He meant every word.

He dares anyone ever try and harm his Little Star.

**==================**

Renee was growing like a weed and Tony didn't know how to feel. He wanted her to stop growing he wanted to keep her little forever. But he knew he couldn't.

At age ten while most girls crushed on Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnathan Taylor Thomas, Boy Bands and such Renee had her crush on someone most unexpected.

One World War II Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Renee was smitten by the photos of him, he was her favorite subject to study. She had written many papers on him, one of her papers on him even got submitted into a writing contest.

Tony didn't know how to feel. He'd always steered clear of Steve Rogers and his Howling Commandos thanks to Howard and his constant reminder of how Tony would never be Steve Rogers and how he wished Tony would turn out like Steve. Tony grew up hating Steve.

But he didn't understand why Renee liked this Bucky Barnes character.

"You know Renee I could get you anything for your birthday, you want that DiCaprio guy here I'll get him. You want that band NYSNC to sing for your birthday its done. You just name it and it's yours."

Renee sighs as she reads her history and science books for class. She looks up at Tony.

"Just donate some money to a Veterans charity and an Animal charity. I'm good on gifts."

Tony just stares at her; any other kid would have begged for expensive gifts and such. But Nope, not Renee, she was such a different little girl. Tony smiles watching her read her books.

"Did you know that Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was a champion at Boxing like Happy. He also grew up in Brooklyn and took art classes." Renee sighs daydreaming.

Tony just chuckles watching her.

"Oh? What else Nee I'm curious." Tony meant it; he only really knew about Steve. Howard mentioned Barnes a few times, how Barnes was an amazing soldier and risked everything for his men.

"Well he was held captive by Hydra and Steve risked everything to save his best friend much like Bucky would always Protect and keep Steve safe when they were kids. Bucky then fought by Steve's side rather than be honorably discharged. They fought side by side, he was a great shooter. Sadly, he'd die fighting by Steve's side."

Renee looks at Tony.

"That's the part I hate the most." She whispers as Tony eyes her.

"How many times have you read this Little Star?" Rene shrugs.

"Not sure." Tony just shakes his head as he gets an idea. He had a few calls to make.

**==================**

Renee smiles as Tony hands her two wrapped gifts.

"Okay, this took a lot of finding and well convincing... I think you'll like it.

Renee eyes them as she slowly unwraps it her heart stops.

"Are these..." Tony nods and smiles.

"Those are Sergeant James Buchanan's Dog Tags. What do you think?" Renee just smiles big as she runs her fingers over them. She smiles big as she holds them close.

"Wow, I... I'm..." Tony chuckles as Renee opens the other one. Her eyes take it in.

"This one I made for you. It's a moving hologram photo of Mr. Barnes." Renee just smiles big.

"I don't know what to say..." She feels her eyes water as she hugs Tony close.

"Best Birthday ever Dad." Tony kisses her head.

The way Renee looks at Tony, she looks at him with so much pride and love. She looks at Tony as if he was the best person in the world. To Renee, he's everything to her. Her hero.

Tony just hopes she never looks at him differently.

It would kill him if she ever looked at him with disappointment.

**=================**

** _-2008-_ **

Renee listens to the presentation on Tony as she looks around wondering where the heck he is. Renee looks up as the presentation starts talking about Howard and Tony taking the company over.

"Tony also stepped up and took on raising his newborn baby sister after the death of their parents. Renee Stark has proven she's just every bit like her brother and father before her. Who knows when she'll make her stand and start running the company?"

Renee makes a face as Obadiah smiles at her.

"You are a better fit for this company then he is Renee. I see so much promise in you." Renee just shakes her head.

"Tony is better he wears the suits better than me anyway." Obadiah just chuckles.

"Howard would be extremely proud of you." Renee just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well, I wish he could see what his company has become. I wish you all could." Obadiah eyes her hard.

"Renee, we make weapons that is what Stark Industries has done for years." Renee stands up.

"Yeah well maybe Stark Industries should change."

**===================**

Renee sneaks into the casino and taps Tony hard.

"Are you serious right now? That was an important award and you didn't even show up! Instead of your off gambling and hooking with whatever cheap whore will throw herself at you. What has happened to you? I miss the old Tony, the one I could call dad."

Tony stops as Renee just shakes her head. She looks at Happy with disappointment too.

"I expected better out of you too Happy. Have fun Tony, maybe you'll find what your missing."

**===================**

"Good Morning Miss. Stark." Renee smiles at the voice of Jarvis.

"Morning Jarvis. Is he here?" Renee grumbles as she throws some clothes on.

"Yes, Mr. Stark is in his lab." Renee just rolls her eyes. She heads down there; she stops seeing Pepper and him talking.

"What you have plans? I don't like it when you have plans" Pepper just sighs.

"Well, I always make plans for my birthday." Tony looks up at her.

"It's your birthday and I forgot..." Pepper just chuckles.

"You always forget my birthday." Renee just glares at Tony as she pops up.

"Well, I've never forgotten your birthday, Pepper." Pepper smiles as Renee hug her tight.

"I booked you and I a spa day at that place we love, and I personally requested that hunk Gabriel Tony just scowls at Renee as Pepper chuckles.

"Well, I can't wait for a spa day with you." Renee smiles as she just eyes Tony hard.

"I also made you a toaster, this one is a new invention I did. It not only toasts the toast, but it also puts anything you want on it." Pepper just smiles as she hugs Renee tight.

Renee shoots Tony a look.  
  
"I expect to speak to you before you leave."

Pepper watches Renee leave and eyes, Tony.

"What did you do?" Tony just shrugs as Pepper sighs.

"I love Renee like she was my own kiddo I don't like seeing her upset. Do you know since she was 6 she's never forgotten my birthday? Did you know she's made me a toaster for every birthday and Mother's Day? I an entire house full of her toasters, I love every single one of them because she made them personally for me. Renee thinks the world of you Tony, she loves you. Don't screw that up. You've raised an amazing young woman to be proud of."

Pepper walks out leaving Tony to his thoughts.

**=================**

Renee paces as Tony appears. She looks up at him as Tony sighs.

"Look... I'm sorry. I should have been there for that award. I'm sorry." Renee sighs and shakes her head.

"It's not that. Dad... Tony... You need to stop the weapons. I've been looking and well... I don't think our weapons are being used in the correct way. Dad, I think we should stop making weapons. Billions of people die every day... "

Tony cuts her off as he eyes her.

"Do you like your things, Renee? Do you like this house? Do you like that nice little Camaro I got you for your 16th birthday? Did you enjoy college and your study aboard trips? You live a nice life, and do you know why that is?

Renee just keeps her eyes down.

"Weapons. Our weapons are what keeps our lifestyle. The weapons are what paid for your things. So, you want to just stop all those nice fancy things you have?" Renee looks up at Tony.

"Yes, if it meant no more people had to die. I'd happily live a nice normal life away from the spotlight away from it all if it meant no more weapons. I'd gladly give up all these things."

Tony just shakes his head.

"We make weapons we sell weapons it's what we do." Renee just feels sad.

"You never listen to me anymore. You used to listen to what I'd say. Now your just self-centered and only care about yourself. You are just like him." 

Tony stops that was a kick to the gut.

"Well Renee, if you think I'm so cold that I'm just like him. Then maybe you should find your own living arrangements. Maybe it's time you no longer got anything from me. You want to make it on your own, don't sell any weapons. Then, by all means, Little Star go fly away."

Renee feels her eyes water up at Tony's words. She looks at him and stares straight in his eyes.

"Don't worry when you return from your war campaign, I'll be out of your hair and your life. Enjoy your trip. I won't miss you."

Renee just walks off wiping her eyes.

Tony just shakes his head as he heads off. He was late for his trip anyway. Beside Renee wouldn't leave. He'd buy her something nice and makeup with her.

"Jarvis buy Renee something she's wanting make it special." Tony walks to his garage and hops in one of his cars.

This would be one hell of a trip for Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that could have gone better...


	6. Chapter 6: Ten Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace Yourselves for this chapter

Renee just screams in her pillow. She loved Tony so much and here he was acting like a total jackass. Renee sighs. She gets it yes selling weapons has always been the family business but sometimes things should change, and Renee doesn't feel the company is going in the right direction.

She hates fighting with Tony. Hates it. She hates that he looked at her with disappointment. That alone broke her.

**================**

"Renee! Renee!" Renee's eyes pop open as Happy pounds on the door. Happy sighs.

"What Happy?" She opens the door and Happy looks sad.

"What's wrong Happy?" Happy just pulls her in a tight hug.

"Tony got captured." Renee's heart falls. She pulls back and looks at Happy her eyes starting to water.

"No." She mumbles as Happy just nods his head sadly.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Renee shakes her head.

"It wasn't your fault." Renee takes a breath she knows what this means now.

**===============**

"Renee! What are your efforts now in finding Tony?" Renee takes as reporters surround her at the press conference. She takes a breath.

"We are doing everything we can to bring him home safe and sound." Renee takes a breath she never liked the spotlight or the press.

"Will you be taking control of the company?" Renee takes a breath and shakes her head.

"For now, Obadiah will run the company as needed. I won't make any decisions yet." Renee is feeling a panic attack about to happen.

"Do you think Tony would want you to take over?" Renee closes her eyes Pepper can sense her discomfort.

"I think Renee has answered enough questions for today. She needs some time to process everything. Thanks and everyone have a good day." Happy guides Renee away as she tries to get her breathing under control. Happy guides her to the car.

"Miss Stark please just a few questions." Renee stops she's about had it with reporters.

"You know you guys are vultures. I'm not in the mood to answer your questions." She snaps she looks up and stops as she stares at the young reporter. She eyes him.

"You can't be any older than me?" She whispers he smirks at her and nods his head.

"Nope, I've got about a year or two on you Miss. Stark." Renee just stares at his eyes a smile starts to form on her lips.

"So, what is it you want to ask I guess I could answer your questions." He smirks at her Happy just scrolls at him glaring hard at him.

The reporter guy smiles looking a bit nervous but brushes it off.

"I just wanted to know if you were free for dinner sometime?" Happy steps up as he gets in front of Renee.

"Okay, pal you can go." Renee puts her arm on Happy's shoulder.

"Happy..." Happy just grumbles as Renee looks over at him.

"My brother is missing and all you can think about is asking me out to dinner?" The reporter smiles as he eyes her.

"Get your mind off it." Renee finds herself intrigued by him and smiles.

"Okay. Dinner." The reporter smiles big.

"I'll make it worth you are wild." Rene rolls her eyes but smiles at him.

"What's your name you know mine only fair I know yours." He smiles as his eyes flash to her.

"Eddie. Eddie Brock."

**================**

Renee sighs. She was worried was and scared about Tony. Pepper eyes her.

"Tony is the most stubborn man I know he'll fight to get back to you Renee." Renee looks up at Pepper her eyes sad.

"I said terrible things to Tony before he left Pep." Pepper pulls her close as Renee just buries her head in her chest.

"It's okay sweetheart. He'll be okay. We just gotta believe." Renee nods as she hugs Pepper tight.

"I'm glad I have you, Pepper." Pepper just smiles.

"No matter what I'm here Renee always." Renee just smiles.

"I know."

==================

Renee tries and tries to find any info on this the group the Ten Rings. Renee takes a deep breath.

"Jarvis find me anything you can on The Ten Rings." Renee sets back as she eyes the files she plays with the dog tags, she always carries and loves those tags still. She eyes the screen as more and more files appear.

"I know why they took Tony."

"Miss I wouldn't.." Renee cuts Jarvis off as she throws up the big screen.

"They want weapons, they have been buying and getting Stark Weapons for years." Renee's eyes widen she shakes her head.

"I knew it." She whispers.

"Miss Stark a Mr. Brock is here for you." Renee stops she sighs she totally forgot about the date with him.

"Send him in Jarvis I'll be right out." Renee quickly springs into action she had to get ready.

**====================**

Happy just glares at Eddie as Eddie admires the house.

"Nice place." Happy just glares at him.

"You do any funny business to her and I'll hurt you. I got a shovel and a 45 I don't think anyone would miss you." Eddie just chuckles as Happy glares.

"I know about you Brock, the youngest reporter ever to be hired by the Globe. At age 21 you've already racked up quite the record, Brock. You do anything to harm her..." Eddie holds up his hands and chuckles.

"I won't."

Renee rushes down as she smiles.

"Sorry, I hope Happy wasn't being too rude." Renee shoots him a look, Happy just eyes Eddie as Eddie's eyes Renee.

"You look amazing." Renee smiles as Happy clears his voice.

"Alright, where am I driving you two? There's a Chucky Cheese, not too far.." Renee just shoots a look at Happy.

"Actually, If you don't mind I'd like to drive Renee myself." Renee smiles as Eddie offers her his arm. Renee takes it as Happy grumbles.   
  
"No later than 10." Renee rolls her eyes.

"Night Happy, don't wait up." She smirks as Eddie and her walk outside.

"Here." Renee eyes the helmet Eddie hands her.

"You afraid of a bike Renee?" Renee smirks.

"No, not even remotely scared," Eddie smirks as he climbs on his bike. Renee crawls behind as she wraps her arms around him.

"Hold tight Babe." Renee smiles as Eddie reeves up the engine.

"I hope you're hungry I've got a place in mind for you." Renee chuckles as Eddie speeds off on his bike.

Happy rushes out.

"Oh no, not on Happy's watch." Happy jumps in his own car and speeds off after them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Eddie Brock eh?


	7. Chapter 7: Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please let me know if you're enjoying this or not :D

Renee holds onto Eddie tight as she smiles, she was enjoying this.

Eddie parks the bike as he helps her off it.

"Okay, so this place makes the best sandwiches." Renee looks up and smiles.

"Mr. Delmar's?" She smirks Eddie stops his eyes wide.

"You've been here?" Renee rolls her eyes

"Have I been here? The best sandwiches in Queen's." Eddie just stops and eyes her.

"You aren't what I expected." Renee stops.

"What were you expecting Brock?" Eddie smirks as his blue-green eyes shining at her.

"Well you're a Stark, I expected a princess, everything I read on you. The Stark Princess, Tony's little Princess. So, I assumed you were."

Renee sighs as she just looks away.

"Well, I'm not. Just because I'm a Stark doesn't mean that defines me. I'm Renee, not just a Stark. I'm not a Princess, I'm just me." Eddie takes her hand.

"I know and I'm sorry I prejudged you. Your nothing like I expected." Renee just smiles as she lets Eddie lead her inside.

"Welcome To... Renee! Oh, Renee!" Mr. Delmar rushes from behind the counter and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry about Tony." Renee smiles as Mr. Delmar shouts.

"We got sandwiches to make." He smiles and looks at Eddie.

"Eddie nice to see my favorite reporter." Eddie chuckles as Mr. Delmar smiles.

"Renee number 5 as always...." Renee smiles and pipes up.

"And smash the bread down and..." Mr. Delmar chuckles.

"I know to smash the bread down and pickles." Eddie smiles.

"Mr. Brock your normal number 7?" Eddie nods as Mr. Delmar smiles.

"I'll get those sandwiches right out."

**===============**

Renee and Eddie walk Central Park.

"So why did you choose to be a reporter?" Eddie smiles as he holds her hand tight.

"I always loved writing, always loved writing stories. Fell in love with journalism and well here I am." Renee smiles.

"The youngest Reporter ever hired by the Globe; you were 18 when they hired you fresh out of high school barely starting college."

Eddie chuckles and smiles.

"So, you researched me? What else did you find out on me." Renee smirks as she gets lost in his breath-taking eyes.

"You were a 3.0 student, made honor roll and the Dean list a lot. You graduated from Empire State with your BA in Journalism. You are an only child; your mom is named Jamie."

Eddie chuckles he smiles big at her.

"Do you also know my credit score and social?" Renee smirks.

"Maybe, that 607 isn't too bad." He chuckles.

Eddie was finding himself captivated by her big brown eyes. He could get lost for hours in them.

"Your eyes are so... I'm lost just staring in them." Renee looks up she feels her cheeks getting hot.

"Your eyes too." She whispers as Eddie finds himself leaning into her. His lips brush hers as Renee closes her eyes.

His nice plump lips felt so good as he cups the back of her head and pull her close as he kisses her deeply. He was craving her, and she was craving him.

"You taste like heaven princess." Renee just chuckles as she eyes him.

"You're not what I excepted either Mr. Brock." Eddie just chuckles.

"Oh really?" He wiggles his eyebrows as Renee smiles, she gets lost again in his eyes.

"Have I impressed enough for another date?" Renee smiles and nods at him.

"You have."

**================**

Renee could help but feel giddy and happy after that date Mr. Eddie Brock sure knew how to make someone feel. Renee smiles. But a sadness hits her, she wants Tony home and safe.

"Jarvis get me anything you can on The Ten Rings please." Renee was going to do whatever she could to find Tony she'd research and do whatever it takes.

**==================**

Renee ended up passing out hard in the lab. Pepper walks down looks up.

"Like father like daughter." She smiles as she looks over what Renee was reading.

"You'll stop at nothing to find him."

"Incoming call from Rhodey." Pepper looks up as Rhodey appears on the screen.

"Renee, Pepper, I think we found Tony we are on our way now." Pepper gently shakes Renee as Renee mumbles.

"What? Did I sleep?" Pepper looks at Renee and smiles.

"They think they found Tony Renee." Renee shoots up.

"Alive?" Rhodey nods.

"I'll call you two back soon as we land." Renee nods hoping that Tony is back.

**=================**

Tony wasn't sure how long it had been how long he had been away, but all he cared about was getting home to his Little Star. He said terrible things to her, and she was right he wasn't listening to her. Renee had her worries something was wrong, and she was right.

He remembers the words Yinsen told him.

_"Don't waste it." _He wasn't about to waste his life not now not ever again. He had too much to live for.

He walks off the plane he smiles big as Renee rushes to him.

"Dad!" He opens his one arm as he pulls her close. Renee goes to lay her head on his chest she feels something on his chest.

"What's this?" Tony takes a breath.

"Keeping me alive." Renee just eyes Tony as she puts her ear to it anyway, she smiles.

"I can still hear your heartbeat anyway." She whispers. Tony kisses her head as Pepper smiles watching them. They walk to the car as Happy quickly gets them in the car.

"Happy Cheeseburger now." Renee chuckles just happy Tony was back. Tony looks over at Renee and pulls her close.

"I should have listened to you Little Star. You were right so right." Renee just eyes him as he kisses her head.

"I'm gonna make this all better trust me okay?" Renee nods as Tony smiles.

**================**

Renee watches as Tony stands in front of the reporters. Renee feels someone slip their hand inside hers.

"I'm glad he's okay." Renee smiles as she leans into Eddie.

"Shouldn't you be with all the others?" Eddie smiles as he kisses her head.

"I wanted to be with you instead, you are more important." He whispers causing Renee's heart to beat fast. She looks up at his eyes.

"Besides, I was thinking you could probably get me an interview with him." He smirks as Renee chuckles cupping his cheeks.

"Consider it done." Eddie brushes his lips over hers.

"I just enjoy kissing and getting lost in your eyes." Renee just feels all sorts of things.

"I never got to say goodbye to my dad. Renee never even got to meet him." Renee's eyes snap to the stage as Tony looks for her.

"There are so many questions I'd ask him, was he happy with the way the company was going? Would he be happy now?" Renee takes a breath watching Tony.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to help protect and defend them. I saw that I was becoming part of a system that I didn't want. I saw that my weapons were being used not how I wanted or intended. My dear sister Renee, she tried telling me this, but did I listen? No, I didn't listen to her, and for that Renee, I'm so sorry I should have listened to you."

Eddie squeezes her hand as Renee smiles at Tony. Reporters look around trying to find her.

"That is why effective immediately I'm shutting down weapons at Stark Industries. Till such a time me and Renee can decide what we want to do and what the future will be."

Renee's eyes wide as Reporters lose it and try getting Tony's attention. Obadiah is quick to rush the stage to do damage control.

"Now I really need that interview with him Princess." Renee just stands there stunned unsure what to think of this.

One thing was certain, Tony was a different new man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what does everyone think?


	8. Chapter 8: Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice update

Renee walks into Tony's lab and eyes everything.

"What is all of this?" Tony looks up and smiles big.

"What do you think?" Renee eyes it all.

"Well it's different that's for sure." He chuckles as Renee plays with the old Reactor Tony took out of his chest.

"I can't believe this keeps you alive." Renee sits it down.

"Will you help me?" Renee looks up as Tony smiles at her.

"I want to make the world better and I need your help Little Star." Renee smiles and nods.

"I'll always help you dad." Pepper walks in.

"What are you two up too?" Renee just smirks as Pepper eyes the old Reactor and takes it.

"Well whatever you two do, don't get hurt." Tony just chuckles.

**======================**

Renee laughs as Eddie kisses up her neck. Renee leans into him as he tangles his fingers in her hair.

"What have you done to me, Princess." He whispers in her ear as Renee smiles and kisses him.

"What have you done to me?" She whispers as Eddie smirks. He kisses her on her sweet spot as Renee closes her eyes.

"I never expected I'd fall so hard for you Princess." Renee just chuckles as Eddie continues kissing her all over. Renee lays her head on his chest as she sighs.

"You're the first guy to really like me for me." Eddie stops and eyes her as Renee sighs.

"Guys always acted like they liked me, but they only liked my name. You're not like that you like me for me." Renee whispers as Eddie leans up and cups her cheeks and stares in her eyes.

"You are an amazing woman Renee. You are so much more than I ever expected." Renee leans in as their lips meet.

"This is real, real right Eddie?" Renee whispers as Eddie nods kissing her again.

"It's real."

**===============**

Renee sits with Dum-E as Tony tests out somethings.

"I want it to fly." Renee just eyes the diagnostics as Jarvis pipes up.

"Sir I wouldn't advise..." Renee looks up as Tony starts to fly around the lab.

"Oh yeah, I can fly." Renee chuckles as she types something up into the computer.

"The tests seem to be great. Everything looks great Tony," Renee smiles as Tony fly's through the lab.

"I think you've really done it." Tony smiles as Renee leans back in her seat.

"So... I have a favor to ask of you." Tony eyes her as Renee fiddles with her fingers and takes a deep breath.

"I have a friend who is a reporter and he would really love to interview you." Tony eyes her as Renee looks up at him.

"He isn't what you think, really he's sweet, kind, he's really a great guy."

"You like him." Renee looks up and nods her head.

"I do, he's nothing like anyone I've ever dated or been with... He's... he treats me like I'm someone that I'm not just Renee Stark that I'm someone to him. I really care about him."

Tony walks over and takes a deep breath. No matter how hard he tried to keep her safe and lock her away he couldn't keep the boys out forever. He pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Okay Little Star, he can get an interview from me." Renee smiles big as she hugs Tony tight.

"Thank you!" Tony kisses her head as she takes a deep breath.

"He hurts you though and I'll ruin his career understand?" Renee nods as she smiles up at him.

"How did I get so lucky to have you for a dad?" Tony just smiles.

"How did I get so lucky to have you for a daughter?"

**=======================**

Eddie was nervous as he sit across Tony Stark. He takes a deep breath as Tony just stares at him.

"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Stark... First question what was it like being held captured by The Ten Rings?"

Tony takes a breath.

"I woke up scared and unsure, I knew no matter what I had to get out of there and get back home to the people I loved."

Eddie nods as he writes it down in his notebook.

"How did you manage to escape?" Tony smirks a little as he eyes, Eddie.

"I used my wit and knowledge, they wanted me to build them a weapon, I instead built my escape with the help of another prisoner who gave up his life so I would escape. He told me as he died don't waste it, I was given this second chance to live a better life and I plan to."

Eddie smiles at that and writes it all down.

"Did you really not know about your weapons being sold elsewhere?" Tony's eyes shoot up at Eddie as he just shakes his head.

"No, my dear sister did try and tell me she felt our weapons weren't being used properly and I should have listened to her. But I chose not too and that was my fault." Tony takes a sip of water as he eyes the young reporter.

"Tell me about yourself, Brock, you like Renee, what are your intentions with her?" Eddie takes a breath as he eyes, Tony.

"I like her sir, a lot. I don't plan to do anything to hurt her. I really like her." Tony just nods as Eddie feels on the hot seat.

"Just know you hurt her; I'll end your career."

Eddie just nods.

**==================**

Renee takes a deep breath as Tony gets suited up in the sliver Mark II suit.

"Alright ready for this?" Renee nods as Tony smiles as the helmet closes on his face.

"Let's do this." Renee quickly gets behind the computer as she puts an earpiece in.

"You are good for flight." Tony chuckles as he fly's out of the lab. Renee takes a deep breath as she watches his flight and monitors him.

"Everything looks great Tony; your speed is great." Tony smirks as he decides to test it even further.

"Tony the suit isn't set up for this... Tony!" Renee shouts as Tony fly's higher and higher causing the suit to freeze.

"Sir you've reached..." Jarvis cuts out as Renee starts freaking out as Tony starts free flying.

"REBOOT! REBOOT!" Renee starts typing away on the computer as finally, the suit restarts just before Tony hits the ground.

"WOO! Did you see that." Renee just looks annoyed as she grumbles.

"Yeah well, you almost died," Renee grumbles as Tony rolls his eyes as he fly's back to the mansion.

"Lighten up Little Star." Renee sighs as Tony lands he ends up falling through the ceiling and lands on one of the cars. Renee rushes over as she stands over Tony.

"Well look at you." Renee chuckles Dum-E sprays Tony with the Fire Extinguisher.

"Oh, I'm so donating him away."

Renee just chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9: Crashing This Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy

Renee was cuddled on Eddie's chest as his fingers run through her hair they stop as he scowls down further and stops at her neck.

"You've always worn these tags, what are they?" Renee looks up at Eddie and smiles.

"So, I'm an odd duck... While most girls had their crushes on like Leo, I had a crush on James Buchanan Barnes." Eddie just eyes her unsure who that is.

"Who?" Renee's eyes snap to his as she sets up.

"Who? Bucky Barnes, Howling Commandos, Sergeant, Best friends with Steve Rogers Captain America." Eddie just stares at her.

"I know Captain America learned about him, but sorry never heard of this Barnes guy." Renee just frowns as she sighs.

"He's an American Hero. I had this schoolgirl crush on him." Renee just smiles as she lays back.

"And the tags?" Renee looks up and smiles.

"Tony was able to get me his Dog Tags. I always wear them; they make me feel brave." Eddie just chuckles as he pulls her close. He nuzzles her neck as he just sighs.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Princess. How did I find you?" Renee just smirks.

"You stalked me to my car and asked me to dinner." She snorts as Eddie just rolls his eyes. He plays with the dog tags around her neck.

"These are pretty cool." Renee nods as she cuddles close in his arms.

"I could get used to this Eddie." She whispers as Eddie's hold on her tightens.

"Me too Princess. Me too." He whispers kissing her head. Renee just smiles as she feels at ease, at peace with Eddie. She's never felt this before.

**==================**

Renee takes a breath as she heads inside the lab, she stops as she sees a package addressed to Tony she smiles.

"Tony something for you." Renee smiles as she stops a little box sits near the package addressed to her.

The words

**"_Kamar-Taj_" **Written on it. Renee studies the box as she opens it. A tiny little golden ring thing falls out. With a note.

_"Renee Stark, you have strong abilities, so much I see in you, greatness. This Sling Ring when you're ready will bring you to us for your training."_

_-Enjoy._

Renee eyes the note and the ring and just shakes her head as she puts everything back in the box. Another time, another day she'll worry about it all.

"Tony you got a package." Tony looks up as Renee hands him the brown wrapped package. Tony just eyes her as she shakes her head.

"It's not from me." Tony just eyes the package and opens it. he smiles as he pulls it out.

"Proof Tony Stark has a heart." He chuckles as he reads the note.

"_Renee is proof enough you have a heart, but I felt this was fitting._

_-Pepper_

Renee looks over and just smiles.

"I wish you'd open your eyes when it came to Pepper." Tony stops eyeing her as Renee just sits down in the chair.

Dum-E rushes over to her as Renee pets him she smiles.

"I don't understand how that Robot knows when you're here." Renee chuckles.

"Dum-E has always liked me, Tony." Tony sighs as he goes back to working on his mask. Renee looks over the stats and tests of his flight from the other night.

"I think you've done it, everything looks good on my end, minus fixing a few little bugs here I think your ready, Jarvis what about you?"

"I need to run my own tests, but I agree with Miss Stark." Renee rolls her eyes

"Someday I'd wish you'd call me Renee." She smiles as Tony looks lost staring at the TV. His eyes drift off.

"Jarvis, was I or Renee invited to this?" Renee looks over as Jarvis pipes up.

"No sir I don't see an invite." Renee looks over at Tony as he smiles.

"I believe we have a party to crash Little Star, while you're at it Jarvis add some hot rod red to the suit."

**==================**

Renee sighs as the flashing photography lights go off as the pack of reporters surrounds them.

Renee quickly bypasses them all and heads straight inside.

"Miss Stark a few words," Renee smirks as she turns around and eyes Eddie from head to toe.

"I don't know if I should." She smirks as Eddie leans in he nuzzles his face in her neck and brushes his lips over her.

"God, you smell like heaven Princess." Renee chuckles as Eddie holds out his hand.

"Dance with me, Princess? I want to have the most beautiful woman here on my arm." Renee just rolls her eyes but nods as Eddie leads her out to the dance floor. He pulls her close.

"I thought you would have asked me to be your date Princess, I'm a little hurt." Renee rolls her eyes as she looks up at him.

"Well I had to crash this party; I wasn't invited nor was Tony." Eddie eyes her funny at that.

"But you and your brother were hosting this." Renee nods.

"So, I've heard." Eddie makes a face as he spins her. Renee laughs as Eddie holds her close.

"I feel like things are going south." She whispers as Eddie nods. Renee looks around as she smiles seeing Pepper and Tony dance.

"About damn time." She mumbles as Eddie spins her again. Renee smiles as she lays her head on his chest.

"I have to go to San Francisco for a week, it's something I have to do about once or twice a month for work." Renee nods her head as she looks up and smiles at him.

"I'll be here." Eddie cups her cheeks as he kisses sweetly.

"I'm counting on it Princess."

**================**

Renee watches as Tony suits up.

"Obadiah this whole time Renee." Renee just nods.

"I never trusted or liked him, Tony." Tony just sighs he gets ready.

"I need to help those people he sold those weapons too." Renee nods as the suit of armor forms around Tony. Renee smiles as Tony's mask closes.

"Let's get these guys." Renee nods as Tony takes flight. She quickly jumps behind the computer and starts typing away.

"Everything is a go on my end, Tony." Tony takes off as Renee gets ready.

"Jarvis, how is he looking?"

"His suit and his vitals are good." Renee smiles as she leans back.

"Go get them, Dad." She whispers as she gets herself ready to help him in any way she could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Ironman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Renee just grumbles as Dum-E helps Tony out of his armor. Renee just shakes her head.

"Are those bullet holes?" Renee stops as Pepper walks in eyes wide. She looks around.

"What are you two doing?" Renee takes a breath as she looks at Pepper. Tony smirks.

"Okay, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing." Renee chuckles as Pepper just stares at everything.

"You two explain now." Renee nods as she takes a breath.

**===========**

Pepper paces as she eyes both Renee and Tony.

"So, you two built this suit... And Tony your off flying around saving people while you Renee communicate and help him out?" Renee nods as Tony takes a breath.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I want to destroy all my weapons, so they never harm or hurt another person again." Pepper just stares at Tony as Renee gets up.

"I think Pepper and I should head to the office, get onto Obadiah's computer and check out what he's hiding." Tony nods as Pepper agrees.

"Let's go okay." I smile at Tony as we head off.

**==================**

Pepper watches out as Renee types into Obadiah's computer. She stops as her eyes come across a file.

"O my god, he set up Tony's kidnapping he wanted them to kill Tony." Pepper just looks up as they share a look.

"We need to get this taken care of right now." Obadiah walks in as he smiles.

"Ah Pepper, Renee so nice to see you two." Renee looks up scared as she takes a breath. Pepper stands in front.

"Renee was just trying to figure out things, she's curious about the company." Obadiah just smiles as Renee stands up.

"Well, I've got what I needed." Renee gets up.

"See you later." Pepper and Renee hurry out of there.

"Miss Potts, we had a meeting." Pepper and Renee walking fast.

"Yes, we did come on follow us."

**============**

Tony goes to grab his phone when he's suddenly paralyzed. Obadiah just smirks at him.

"So, you figured it all out. Such a shame you had to involve Pepper and your Little Star; I would have rather not killed them."

Obadiah pulls out the Arc Reactor core and smiles.

"Goodbye Tony."

**===============**

Renee frowns as Tony doesn't answer his phone. The agent guy looks at her.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson." Renee just nods as Pepper and her look around.

"He isn't answering." Renee was worried when something big happens.

"What is that?" The agents including Coulson pull out their weapons. A giant iron suit stumbles out as Renee's eyes widen.

"Hello, Renee and Pepper." Renee jumps in front of Pepper and Coulson.

"Don't even try it, Obadiah." Renee closes her eyes as she swirls her hands around a golden power form as Renee stands strong.

"Renee." She looks at Pepper and Coulson and smiles.

"Go I'll hold him off." Obadiah chuckles.

"Well, look at you. Glowing like a Star." Renee glares as she stands her ground.

"I always liked you better than Tony, you would have been better at this company. Such a waste." Renee throws her power at him as he charges at her, Renee dodges him as he comes at her.

"I'll make it quick and painless Little Star." Renee does her best and focuses on trying to lift him up but she's still growing into her powers.

"Oh, are you weak?" Renee tries to focus on her power, but it stops coming.

The Iron Monger grabs Renee and holds her tightly.

"Goodnight Little Star." A blast takes him down as Tony fly's down.

"Don't you ever touch MY LITTLE STAR!" Renee crawls away as Tony and Obadiah fight.

"Get out of here Renee go." Renee stands up as she focuses again, she closes her eyes and forms her power again.

"No, no one harms or hurts my family." Golden light surrounds around Renee as she unleashes it on Obadiah.

"Wow look at you Little Star glowing. Golden." Renee smiles.

"I've got this go Renee." Renee nods as she hurries out of there.

**=====================**

Renee fixes up Tony's cuts.

"Okay, so we've gone over what you're going to say you ready?" Tony just nods as Renee smiles. Coulson walks up.

"I appreciate you both for everything." Renee smiles as Coulson nods.

"Shield could use someone like you." That perks Renee's interest she smiles.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiles.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Renee and Tony head out as she stands behind him the flashes of the cameras going off like crazy.

"So, you expect us to believe it was just a failed test?" Tony nods as questions get thrown at him. He looks at Renee as she knowingly smiles and nods.

"Do it." She mouths as he smirks and winks.

"The truth is... The Truth." He stops and smiles.

"I Am Ironman."

**=================**

"You weren't supposed to say that Tony!" Renee chuckles as they walk in.

"I am Ironman and little Golden Light girl. You two think you are the only superheroes." Renee stops as Pepper looks around.

A man with an eyepatch walks up.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony eyes him as he smiles.

"You two could do some good, I'm Nick Fury Director of Shield, and I'm here to talk to you two about the Avengers Initiative."

Tony and Renee share a look.

Renee and Tony would never know just how much those two words would change everything.

Their lives would be forever changed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all love :D :D


	11. Chapter 11: August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Little Star is falling in love :D :D

Renee smiles as she knocks on Eddie's apartment door.

"Hello, Mr. Brock," Eddie smirks as he pulls her inside. He kisses her all over.

"I missed you, Princess." Renee laughs as Eddie lifts her up.

Things have been going great for them now for two months. Eddie had just gotten back from San Francisco.

Renee lays her head on his chest as they cuddle on the couch. Eddie kisses her head as Renee snuggles close to him.

"Before I forget." Eddie hands Renee a box he smiles as Renee eyes him.

"Open it silly." Renee smiles as she opens it. Her eyes take in the key she smiles big.

"Key to your heart?" Eddie chuckles as he shakes his head.

"My apartment... I want you to have a key to it. Feel free to come and go as you want." Renee wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him deeply. She wraps her legs around his waist as Eddie lays her down on the couch.

"Has my Princess been a good girl?" Renee nods as Eddie smirks kissing down her body. Renee arches her body into him as he nips at her sweet spot.

"Eddie..." Renee moans as his fingers slip inside. Renee buckles her hips as Eddie works his magic fingers.

"Eddie..." Renee begs as he smirks up at her.

"Tell me, Princess." Renee closes her eyes seeing stars.

"That's my Princess." He nips at her neck.

**=====================**

Renee peaks at Eddie as he tries to sleep.

"I can't sleep when you stare." Renee chuckles as she smiles.

"So there's this... Charity ball I have to go too... a lot of well-known famous rich people will be there, perfect for a reporter to get a story... I was hoping you'd be my date." Eddie's eyes slowly open as he smirks at her.

"You want to take me?" Renee nods as she straddles him.

"Who else would I want? I love you, Eddie Brock." Eddie's eyes widen as Renee feels embarrassed realizing what she said.

"I... I..." Eddie just stares at her.

He wasn't sure how to react to that. When he started this thing, he didn't expect it to get so far. He expected to woo her get a story out of her, maybe sleep with her but she wasn't what he expected, they had progressed into something he never thought.

He cups her cheeks.

"Princess, I'm beyond flattered that you feel that way about me. I feel strongly about you too; I just don't know if I'm ready to say I love you." Renee just looks at him she nods her head as she feels a bit relieved that he isn't running away because she said I love you.

"It's okay if you don't feel it. I'd rather you be honest than lie." Eddie stares in her big brown eyes, he could honestly see himself saying those words to her someday.

"Nope, I'm staying right here Princess." Renee smiles as she kisses him.

"Say it again." He whispers as Renee blushes.

"I love you." He smiles.

"And yes, I'll happily go with you to this event." Renee smiles big.

**==================**

Renee was feeling giddy. Eddie was everything she wanted and loved. She was head over heels for him. She was in love. Her hand glows as she thinks about him.

"You're glowing again." Renee blushes as she nods Tony smirks as Renee finishes getting ready.

"Eddie makes you happy, doesn't he?" Renee nods as she smiles.

"Really happy." Tony just smiles. Renee studies him.

"Pepper makes you happy, too doesn't she?" Tony just looks away but a smile forms on his lips.

"Ms. Stark Mr. Brock is here, and Sir Ms. Potts is ready." Renee beams as she hurries out of there to see Eddie.

**================**

Eddie whistles as he eyes the giant ballroom.

"I hate to know how much this is per plate." Renee chuckles as she holds onto his arm tight. Eddie eyes all the people.

"So many interviews so many stories." Renee smiles.

"Play your cards right Brock and I'll get you any interview you want." Eddie just smiles as they walk around some.

"Renee!" Renee stops as Happy rushes to her, out of breath. Renee eyes him.

"Sorry, I... I felt I should warn you, but he is here." Renee just looks at him puzzled as Eddie looks up at that.

"Who is he?" before Renee could get her question answered she sees him walk in.

Renee's eyes widen as his eyes scan the room and they land on her. A smirk pulls on his lips.

"Holy crap! That's August Walker, he's like what number 7 of the richest people in the world, he became world famous by reaching that at what age 18?" Renee just takes a breath.

"16." Renee mumbles as Eddie just rambles on.

"I need a story from him, holy crap Renee anyway you could pull some strings?" Renee just wants to run away. Happy shoots Eddie a look as he keeps rambling.

"I can't believe he came alone; you'd think women would jump at a chance with him." Renee takes a breath as she excuses herself.

"I need air." Renee walks off as Eddie just looks confused as Happy yanks Eddie's arm hard as he drags him off somewhere quiet.

"Put a cork in it. While your drooling and fanboying over him, you need to know something. August and Renee used to date. In fact, he actually proposed to her, but Renee found out his true intentions. He only wanted to marry her because a marriage to her would look great. A Stark and Walker. It broke her, she loved him. Cause of him she was trust issues. You have been the first she's opened up to. So please, watch it. like I said I have a 45 and shovel."

Happy walks off as Eddie just takes a breath.

He needed to find Renee and apologize.

**====================**

Renee takes a breath as she drinks water. She closes her eyes. August, someone she hoped to never see again. But she knows it was bound to happen at least once.

"You still look gorgeous as ever." Renee stiffens as she looks behind and sees him standing there. He walks closer to her.

"Hello, Renee." Renee just takes a breath.

"Hello, August." He smiles as he gets closer.

"I've missed you." Renee looks away as he slowly grabs her wrist.

"You are still so beautiful. Your eyes, your smile." Renee just keeps her eyes down.

"If I could take it all back I would. I only said that because I didn't want them knowing, I didn't want them knowing I loved you if they thought I only saw you as a trophy wife they wouldn't think twice to hurt you. Renee... I loved you... I still do."

Renee just looks up at him her eyes full of rage.

"You only love yourself." August sighs.

"No, it was always you Renee." Renee just walks away from him.

"I wish you would have believed me." Renee stops and shoots him a look.

"I heard and saw it all with my own eyes. "I'm only marrying Renee because a union of marriage will only make me more powerful and having her on my arm will make me look good. I've spent the last two years wooing her", your exact words August. You broke my heart, you made me have trust issues. Now if you excuse me, I have someone I want to be with and that is not you."

Renee just leaves him as she goes to find Eddie.

She spots him and just runs to him she wraps her arms around him and just buries her face in his chest. Eddie wraps her close as she just holds him tightly.

"Princess, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I didn't..." Renee just holds him tight.

"It's okay. Just hold me. Just hold me and reassure me that this is real. That you and I are real." Eddie kisses her head.

"We are real Princess." Renee just nods as she just holds Eddie tight.

"I love you, Eddie." Eddie kisses her head as he closes his eyes rocking her and holding her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Renee & Eddie


	12. Chapter 12: Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... This chapter sets in motion Renee's Journey and Adventure in this story. ❤️ I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Life keeps moving, seasons keep changing.

As for Renee, her heart grew more and more in love with Eddie. August did try and contact her a lot after their reunion, but Renee ignored him. He claimed he was innocent, but Renee didn't believe him, she heard she saw him. Plus, she was moved on and was in love with Eddie.

Sure, Eddie hadn't said he loved her yet, but she knew his feelings were true and ran deep for her. She knew he was true. He hadn't given her any reason to believe he wasn't.

Renee hates when she doesn't get to sleep over at Eddie's, but she does love her Penthouse. Eddie was off again for work in San Francisco. Renee doesn't understand why his work sends him there so much, but she can't complain whenever he comes back, he's always hot and wanting her.

Renee's been wondering if Eddie would like to move in with her fulltime. Her penthouse in New York is lonely and big with just her well Jarvis but he's only good for somethings.

Renee cracks open her window and lays out some cat food. The stray cats sometimes out on the balcony and she likes to feed them.

She smiles watching an orange tabby, a black white, and a pure black and white cat all come out and eat. Renee reaches for her camera and snaps a photo of them.

"Before you know it, I'll start owning cats." She mumbles and chuckles watching the cats.

"I'm already talking to you guys like you all care." The cat's turn and meow at her as Renee grabs some more food. She smiles hearing the purrs and just sits on her chair and watches them.

If only things could have just stayed this peaceful watching the cats.

**====================**

Tony still wasn't sure how he felt on this whole Avengers business. He has read the files over and over. 

"What's on your mind, Tony?" Tony just sighs.

"This whole Avengers deal, do you want to join?" Renee peaks over she's read the files enough times.

"Well dad did start Shield, I mean... I kind of want too." Tony sighs he was afraid of this.

"What if it's not safe? Like this is us saving the world, Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Renee chuckles.

"Well, why not. You can't tell me you didn't build that suit to not use it to save the world? Come on now. You built it to stop bad people, and there are bad people still out there."

Tony just stares at her and smiles.

"On how Earth did you turn out so good. Look at you. I can't believe you're the same little baby I held on my chest and rocked to sleep."

Renee smiles and walks over she wraps Tony tight in a big hug and lays her head against his chest. She can still hear his heart beating. Something she's never grown out of.

"I can still hear your heart beating and it always soothes me even though I'm all grown up." Tony's eyes get misty and teary as he shakes his head.

"Nope, you'll always be My Little Star." Renee looks up and smiles.

"Always."

**===============**

"I missed you, Princess." Renee giggles as Eddie attacks her neck. Renee smirks as they fall onto his couch. His fingers trace her face as he leans up and kisses her deeply.

"God, I love you." He whispers as Renee pulls back slightly and eyes him as his eyes meet hers.

"You love me?" her voice low and quiet as Eddie just cups her cheeks.

"Sorry it took me so long, but yes my Princess I love you." He leans in and kisses her deeply as he pulls her on his lap.

"God, I love you and I missed you." He growls in her ear as Renee closes her eyes enjoying the feelings.

"I love you too Eddie." Renee buckles her hips into him as Eddie groans at the feeling of her against him.

"God you feel so good, Princess. I need you." He growls as Renee smirks.

"So, me how much you need me then babe." She winks as Eddie thrusts up into her, Renee gasps feeling his erection on her thigh.

"Well, I'd say someone is happy." She purrs as she slowly rids herself of clothing. Eddie licks his lips as he watches her.

"My sweet little Princess." Renee chuckles as she slowly pulls down his pants.

"Princess, stop teasing me," Renee smirks as she bats her eyes at him.

"Oh, do you not like it when I do that?" Eddie just growls as Renee chuckles she leans in on his lap and kisses and nips his ear lobe.

"Do you want me, Eddie?" His breath thickens as he slowly nods and slowly rasps out.

"Yes Princess, yes I do," Renee smirks as she positions herself and sinks down onto him.

Eddie moans and throws his head back as he thrust deep and hard inside her.

"Fuck Princess, fuck... Oh god, you feel so good around me." He thrusts hard and faster inside her. As Renee holds onto him her nails going down his back.

"Eddie..." Renee closes her eyes as Eddie's thrust are pure wild animalistic. Renee holds onto him for dear life.

"God Princess I love you so much. The things you do to me." Renee just leans in and kisses him.

"I love you too Eddie, you have no idea how much."

**====================**

"Can you really believe it's almost been a year since you became Ironman and I met Eddie." Tony chuckles as Renee plays with Dum-E she chuckles as the little robot shows her so much affection.

"It's crazy I know." Renee smiles as she eyes some new drawings Tony has.

"What are these?" Tony looks up smiles.

"Well, I think I'm gonna make you and Rhodey suits." Renee's eyes widen as she looks at Tony.

"Are you serious?" Tony nods as Renee smiles big.

"I want to help." Tony chuckles as he smiles.

"Good, you're the only open I want helping me build these." Renee smiles big feeling proud and happy.

**================**

Eddie had texted that he had rough a day at work and just wanted to see her when he got off, so Renee wanted to surprise him and make him his favorite, he loves her lasagna. Renee juggles the bags as she slips the key into the lock. Before Renee could get the door unlocked the door swings open.

Renee jumps as a woman stares at her.

"Hello?" Renee looks at the woman, as her heart starts beating fast.

"Oh, you must be Renee! Eddie has told me so much about you. Come in." Renee was confused as the woman ushers her in.

"Eddie always beams about you when he comes to visit." Renee just eyes her as the woman smiles.

"Where are my manners, I'm Anne, I'm Eddie's fiancé."

Renee feels the rug has been pulled from her feet. Renee just stares at Anne in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming...
> 
> Uhoh... Fiance? Well... Here we go.


	13. Chapter 13: Big Girls Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is one big chapter full of emotions and some surprises. Hope you are all ready!

Renee just stares at Anne as she smiles.

"Eddie has told me so much about you. I'm so happy we finally met."

Eddie has told me nothing about you Renee thinks as she doesn't know what to do.

Renee takes a breath when the door opens. Eddie smiles but stops when he sees Anne and Renee, he takes a breath.

"Eddie!" Anne runs over and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I wanted to surprise you, here I am." Renee stares at them as Eddie's eyes flash to her.

Anne gasps

"Oh, I'm going to be late. Renee, it was so nice meeting you, Eddie." She smiles and kisses him as she rushes out.

"I should be back in an hour." She smiles and leaves.

Renee looks at Eddie her eyes are hurt her heart is broken.

"Fiancée?" Eddie takes a breath as he tries to find his words.

"Yes, she... It's... Renee... Listen..." Renee just shakes her head.

"You lied to me; you were cheating on me this whole time? I was what your side piece? She knew about me?" Eddie sighs

"Anne and I had an agreement; we were allowed to see other people and such while I live in New York and her in San Francisco. It was Never supposed to be anything serious and well then you came along and changed everything. I fell in love with you and I've been battling what to do. I love her, but I fell in love with you."

Renee just stares at him.

"We've been together almost a year Eddie... How could you keep this from me? How could you be with me and also with her?"

Eddie sighs as he looks at her.

"I never planned for it... I... I thought you and I would have fun and such but then things kept going and you became something more... Something unexpected. I'm sorry Renee, I'm sorry I didn't tell you... But I love you I do but I also love Anne... I've been with her since college... But I..."

Renee doesn't know what to feel her heart is shattering in pieces.

"I asked you if this was real and you said it was... It wasn't though. It can't be real when you were lying and seeing your fiancé the entire time. Be honest here now, did you only ever want me just for stories and personal gain?"

Eddie sighs as he slowly looks up at her.

"At first yes, I thought I could woo you and get what I needed... But that all changed... Renee, I don't know what to do here I'm conflicted I'm torn... I..."

Renee's had enough.

"Then I'll make it easy for you. It's over you and me, this is over, done. I don't want you to contact or see me ever again. You hear me?"

Eddie looks at her his heart pained.

"No, look... I... Anne is okay with this for the time being can't we just..." Renee just slaps him across the face.

"Good for Anne for being okay with this, sorry but I'm not. I would never do this to someone I love. You say you love her; you love me then why would you hurt me? You don't know what love is."

Eddie tries to grab her and pull her in his arms but Renee shoves him off.

"I trusted you, I loved you and you... I can't even look at you I can't even..." Renee just lays the key down he gave her and takes a deep breath.

"Goodbye Eddie, I wish you well on your life and wedding."

"Renee... Please... I don't want to lose you." He pleads as Renee shakes her head.

"You've already lost me," Renee whispers as she leaves his apartment.

She holds it in good but the more she walks away the more the tears just fall from her eyes. Renee falls to her knees and just sobs in her hands.

Once again, she let a silly man woo her and tell her all the things she wanted to hear. Now she's once again left with a broken heart.

**==================**

Pepper strokes Renee's hair as she cries in her lap.

"I said I'd ruin his career and that is what I'll do." Renee shakes her head.

"Don't. Please... His career is his life... Don't ruin it please dad." Tony stops hearing her broken voice pleading. He sighs as he sits by Pepper and reaches over and strokes her head too.

"Oh, My Little Star, he doesn't deserve it but okay." He leans down and kisses her head.

**==============**

Renee was in a daze as she walks to Mr. Delmar's sandwich shop. She takes a breath as she walks in to order. She smiles small at Mr. Delmar as she takes a sit in the shop and eats her sandwich.

"Mr. Delmar! Mr. Delmar, I have a dollar will that get me a sandwich?" Mr. Delmar chuckles as a little sandy brown-haired little boy rushes in. Renee looks up and smiles.

"Ah, I'm afraid not." The little boy frowns.

"What if I sweep?" Mr. Delmar just chuckles as Renee slowly stands up and walks over.

"Whatever the kid wants I'll pay for it." Big brown eyes turn and look at Renee. She smiles as his eyes widen at her.

"Your... Your..." Renee smiles.

"Hello, I'm Renee." The little boy smiles big.

"I'm Peter!" Renee smiles.

"Hello Peter, would you like to have lunch with me?" Peter smiles big and nods.

"Yes!"

**======================**

Renee enjoyed her time with Peter he was such a creative little boy. He had a huge imagination and was beyond smart for his age. Renee smiles as she listens to his stories about school and such.

Peter may never know just how much their little talks helped her. It helped her a lot.

Try as he might Renee refused to hear back from Eddie. Renee loved him she did but what he did she couldn't forgive. Even if Anne his fiancé was okay with it, Renee wasn't. She knew eventually he'd stop calling and get the hint.

Life doesn't stop because your heart gets broken it keeps going.

Being a Stark as well as Tony being Ironman life never slows down that's for sure.

Renee decided to take some classes at Shield and be trained for missions and such. Tony wasn't sure how he felt about it all, but he did finally agree.

"Remember, never take your eye off your opponent." Renee laughs as Natasha trains her.

Tony, Pepper and Happy all watch.

Renee nods as she dodges an attack from Natasha.

"Good you've been listening and practicing I see." Renee nods as Natasha comes again and gets her in a hold.

"Now, say you're trapped like I have you. You don't know where to go or how to break free. Do you know what I'd do?" Renee shakes her head as Natasha smirks.

"I'd catch them off guard, do something they'd least expect." Renee smiles as Natasha smirks.

**========================**

Things happen in a blink of an eye.

Some things are very unexpected.

Renee stares at the sleeping form.

"I thought you'd like to be one of the first to know." Renee looks at Coulson as she nods her head. She eyes the sleeping body and takes a breath.

"What do you guys plan to do?" Coulson takes a breath.

"Unsure yet, see how he is when he wakes up." Renee looks over at Coulson.

"I'll stay with him. I know I'm not anyone he knew but..." Coulson nods as Renee walks over and sits in the chair by the bedside.

She pulls out her dog tags and holds them to her chest. She watches as the body starts to move.

His eyes blink open.

Renee gently talks to him.

"Hey take it easy." Blue eyes stare at her as Renee smiles.

"I'm Renee Stark, you knew my father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Steve Rogers."

Steve just stares at her as Renee smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think :)


	14. Chapter 14: New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is excited for Steve being awake :D I know I am.
> 
> Enjoy-

Steve looks around confused as he meets Renee's eyes

"Hi, I know it's confusing and such. But your awake, you've been asleep for over 70 years or so." Steve just stares at her.

"You knew my dad, Howard, I grew up with stories about you from his work and notes. I'm actually kind of like you, I have the serum in me too."

Steve just stares at her as Renee takes a breath, she messes with the dog tags which causes Steve's eyes to widen.

"How do you have those?" He lets out Renee looks up and smiles small.

"I grew up having a giant crush on Bucky. I thought his friendship and his willingness to protect you and keep you safe was just amazing. He reminded me of Tony my brother who took on raising me when our parents died. Tony was able to find me his dog tags and got them for me. They make me feel brave when I wear them."

Renee takes them off and hands them to Steve as he runs his fingers over the tags.

"Bucky was the best." Renee smiles as Steve hands them back.

"He'd want you to have them, a pretty dame like you he'd probably say." Renee blushes and smiles.

"Howard is your father you said he..." Renee nods and takes a breath.

"He and my mother had just taken me from the hospital sadly they got in a horrible car crash and died, I survived because someone pulled me out of the car, I'm thinking it's the same person who made the anonymous call about the wreck. I'd love to find them someday and thank them."

Steve takes a breath as he feels sadden at the loss of Howard. He was a good friend.

"You have an older brother as well?" Renee smiles and nods.

"Yeah Tony was many years before me and then I came along, dad wanted to ensure I was able to be protected and born so he experimented with the Super Soldier Serum and injected one of my mom's eggs with it and now I have cool super strength like you and somehow I have this..."

Renee swirls her fingers around as a golden light comes out she makes little butterflies fly around the room.

Steve just stares at her this was a lot of information to take in.

Renee takes a breath.

"I'm sorry I just kind of word vomited and threw a lot at you. I'm so sorry." Steve just chuckles as he breathes a bit.

"So, what is the world like now? I take it we won. What year is it even?" Renee smiles.

"Well a lot has changed, there's so much that will blow your mind. The year is 2011." Steve whistles as he chuckles.

"Wow, a lot has changed then. Are cars flying yet? Your dad said they would be in the future at an expo I went too." Renee laughs.

"No sadly, but well... Gods fell from the sky, and my brother made an Iron suit and see what I can do." Steve smiles as he nods his head.

"Well tell me and show me what all I've missed Miss. Stark." Renee chuckles.

"Please, call me Renee." Steve smiles and nods.

"Renee then. You remind me of your dad, you look a lot like him." Renee smiles at his words.

"I can't wait for you to meet Tony."

**=========================**

Tony wasn't as excited as Renee was when it came to Steve. Tony still held a lot of resentment towards the Super Soldier. But none the less Tony was starting to like Steve.

Renee was helping out a lot with getting Steve used to the world and such. He seemed to enjoy it and Renee was happy.

Renee feeds the cats again and smiles.

"You guys are getting so big and fluffy." Renee smiles watching them.

"Miss Stark, August Walker is here." Renee's head snaps up as she takes a breath.

"Thank You, Jarvis." Renee slowly walks to the door and opens it.

August stares at her and takes a breath.

"Renee." She just sighs and nods as August smiles at her.

"August... What do you want?" His blue eyes flash to her as he takes a deep breath.

"I've only ever loved one woman, besides my mother. I've only ever given my heart to one woman. I never wanted you to hear what I said that day to those men, those men much like how Tony has enemies so do I. They wanted to hurt you, so I said what I said so they would think you weren't my weakness, that you didn't matter. Which isn't true, Renee if something happened to you because of me I couldn't live with myself. I've loved you since we were kids and you stole my ice cream. Please... Believe me."

Renee feels her eyes water up.

"August... Why should I believe this? This could all be poly to get me." August sighs and shakes his head as he pulls her tightly in his arms. He buries his face in her chest. He inhales her scent. He's missed her, he's missed so much about her.

"It's true. Your it for me I love you and only you." He pulls back as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a black box. He smiles as he opens it and sits it in her hands.

"This will always be your ring; this belongs to you and only you. I made it just for you. No matter what happens, keep it, please. Renee, please I beg you think about us. I swear on everything I love you. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that." He leans down and cups her cheeks and kisses her deeply.

"I miss you." He whispers as he strokes her cheeks and takes a breath.

"I'm here I'm always waiting." He smiles as he walks out of her place.

Renee takes a breath as her heart races. She closes her eyes as she stares at the box. She stares at her old engagement ring and just takes a breath. She was so conflicted so confused. She shuts the box and puts it somewhere safe.

Renee tries to catch her thoughts.

"Incoming call from Tony Stark." Renee looks up.

"Hey Tony, what do I owe this pleasure?" Renee smiles at Tony's image he looks at her through the screen.

"You ready to become an Avenger Little Star? The Earth needs saving and it needs us." 

**================ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Well...
> 
> Do you think August is telling the truth?
> 
> Let me know what you think :D


	15. Chapter 15: Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!

Renee steps on the big Shield ship as Coulson beams like a child.

"Do you think Steve will sign my cards? They are mint." Renee chuckles as she whistles taking it all in.

"Wow, this is amazing." Renee smiles. She peers over the screen reading the intel.

"Loki? As in Thor's brother?" Her eyes widen as she reads the info, Renee takes it all in. As Tony and everyone walk in.

"I don't trust this plan it was too easy." Tony rolls his eyes at Steve.

"Look Capsicle I get it I really do, but we got him the day is saved." Renee looks up she takes in the giant long-haired man.

"Renee your drooling." Tony taps her back she scuffs. So, this must be Thor she thinks as they gather around.

"We need to get Loki to talk and figure out what his aim is." Renee just eyes Tony as their eyes met, she knows that look she watches as he walks around she watches his sneaky slide of the hand. She smirks as she looks up.

"That man is playing Galaga." Renee chuckles as she stands up.

"Well, it seems we got some work to do." Renee follows Tony and Banner out to the lab.

"So, what exactly is Loki's Scepter?" Renee eyes it something calls to her. Her eyes suddenly glow golden for a moment as she hears chattering, she slowly reaches out to it.

"Whoa there Little Star I wouldn't touch it." The trance Renee was in is broken as she looks up.

"You okay?" She takes a breath as she nods but looks shaken.

"Talk to me what happened?" Tony looks concerned as Renee takes a breath.

"I saw... Him." Tony's eyes widen as he realizes who she saw.

"Evil Grimace." He mumbles Renee nods. She hadn't dreamt of him in years.

"What does it mean?" Tony just pulls her close.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He rubs her back, but he wasn't sure anymore either.

**=====================**

Renee sneaks down where they are holding Loki and quietly walks in.

"Well hello there." Renee looks up at his voice. He stares at her as a smile forms on his lips.

"Look at you, curious little bird." Renee walks closer to the glass cage. He smirks at her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Renee takes a breath.

"What is that scepter?" Loki smirks as he stares in her brown eyes.

"You know, you have beautiful eyes. They glow like Stars." Renee just stares at him as he eyes her.

"You, have no idea just what's inside you, do you? Your power's beautiful, it's amazing. It's.... Wow just wow." Renee eyes him hard as he walks closer to the glass standing directly in front of her.

"If I wasn't between glass I could see even more." Renee takes a breath.

"What is your game here Loki?" He smirks. As he walks around his eyes never leaving Renee's.

"Isn't it obvious? This cage is fit for a monster, but I wasn't the monster it was designed for." Renee's eyes widen. She looks up as he smirks big at her.

"Go on Little Star run to your brother." Renee stops her eyes soften a bit at Loki.

"You know despite what you've done, your brother Thor still loves you. Because that is what real true siblings do, we love one another even when the other makes terrible choices."

Loki just stares at her as Renee hurries back to Tony and Bruce.

**=================**

Renee runs through the ship as The Hulk destroys everything in his way. Renee ducks down and finds herself back near Loki's cage.

"Well hello there." Renee looks around her eyes widen as Loki walks close to her.

"No cage to hold me back." He whispers as he places his hand on Renee's head.

Loki closes his eyes as he sees things. Renee struggles against him as Loki smiles seeing everything his eyes widen as he steps back from her.

"Oh, my dear." He places a hand on her stomach. Renee jumps back from him Loki just smiles.

"Someday soon Little Star you will have a beautiful power child, raise her right. Don't let her turn out anything like me." Renee just stares at him.

"You don't have to be this way either Loki you choose this, I know you were given a great life full of love." Loki just stares at her.

"That my dear is why you're the one, no matter what you always see the good in people. Take care maybe we'll see one another again." Renee eyes him as he vanishes. She takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes her heart racing.

**===================**

The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, that is what they called them. Saving the city that day changed everything. The world knew that we weren't alone, that other threats were always there.

Renee sighs as she lays in her penthouse. She feels sad and conflicted so many thoughts racing through her head. She takes a breath.

A meow causes Renee to shoot up. After the attack on the city Renee hadn't seen her cats anymore, they had all run off or worse... Renee opens her balcony window and stops as two big green eyes stare at her. She smiles

"Hello, there you're new." The cat meows and rubs against her legs as Renee smiles. She bends down as the cat rubs against her hand.

"Hi there." She rubs the kitty it slowly crawls in her lap. Renee just holds her as she purrs.

"Your very friendly." The cat purrs and kneads her. Renee chuckles.

"You're a young little one." She holds her close as she walks inside. Renee walks to the kitchen holding the cat close. She sits her down on the counter as Renee looks for her cat food bag.

"Hungry?" Renee grabs the bag and a can of Tuna and opens the can causing the cat's nose to sniff. Renee smiles as she mixes the cat food with the Tuna. Renee brings a bowl to the cat and sits it in front of her.

The cat happily eats down the food and purrs Renee smiles.

"I guess I didn't lose all of you, but I've never seen you around." The cat looks up and meows again. Renee smiles.

"You can stay here as long as you want." The catwalks over and rubs against Renee as she smiles and holds her close.

Renee walks back out to the balcony as she sits out there the cat has curled up in her lap. Renee stares up at the sky and admires the stars and moon.

"Such a beautiful night." The cat meows Renee smiles as she looks down.

"I need to give you a name." She gently picks up the cat.

"Pardon me for this." She looks down and nods her head.

"Okay, you're a girl." Renee looks up at the sky and smiles.

"Luna." The cat's ears twitch at that as she meows at Renee.

"Luna it is." Luna purrs and cuddles close in Renee's lap. Renee smiles.

"Nice to have some company here Luna."

**==============**

Renee chuckles as a black tail slithers over her nose.

"Did you stay the night Luna?" She smiles as Luna purrs as she snuggles her close.

"You can stay as long as you want." Luna purrs as Renee feels herself fall back asleep.

Renee had loved her new little cat friend. She bought her cat bag and all kinds of fun cat stuff.

"Well, Luna if you want this to be your home you can stay." Luna purrs as she walks along the edge as Renee smiles and watches her. Luna paws at the plant on Renee's balcony causing Renee to laugh.

**===================**

Renee takes a breath as she fixes herself in the mirror. She was going to a big dinner event for Stark Industries she was nervous. The knock at the door causes Renee to take a breath.

Luna meows as Renee rubs her head.

"I'll be back Luna, Jarvis make sure Luna is entertained." Renee walks to the door and smiles as August stands there.

"You look breathtaking Renee." Renee smiles as she takes his arm.

Renee made it clear they weren't dating, just friends which August didn't care, he wanted to prove to her that he was true and honest.

**================**

Renee strokes Luna's beautiful black fur as they cuddle watching the rain outside. Renee smiles as she leans back.

"A Phone call from Nicholas Fury." Renee accepts it as Nick appears on the screen.

"Hello, Little Stark." Renee rolls her eyes as she smiles at Nick.

"What can I do you for Fury?" Nick smiles as his eye eyes, Renee.

"I have an assignment well mission for you. I was hoping you'd be down to partner up with Steve and Natasha for this. I'll need you in DC." Luna purrs and walks over and paws at the screen. Fury chuckles.

"You have a cat; I have an orange cat." Renee chuckles as she puts Luna in her lap.

"She sorts of adopted me." Renee smiles as she looks at Fury. A mission DC... Renee takes a breath and nods her head.

"I'll do it. When do you need me in DC?" Nick stares at her.

"Now." Renee nods.

"I'll be there." Renee picks up Luna and holds her close,

"It looks like you are going to be staying with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper." Renee kisses her head as she hurries to get back.

What could be awaiting her in DC she had no idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC 🤔 hmm wonder what could happen there.


	16. Chapter 16: DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna happen! Enjoy!

Renee was sad leaving Luna she takes a breath as she sits on the privet jet, perks of being a Stark is the privet jet that is self-flying or when Happy wants to fly. Renee lays back when

"Meow." Renee's eyes shoot open as she hears a meow again, she looks around and sees her bag she unzips it her eyes widen.

"Luna! I dropped you off with Tony and Pepper how in the world..." Renee takes a breath as Luna jumps out of the bag and stretches. Renee stares at the green eyes as Luna purrs. Renee sighs.

"Fine, come here." Luna purrs happily as she crawls in Renee's lap. Renee smiles as she strokes her fur.

"You crazy kitty, guess we are Washington bound." Renee lays back.

The flight wouldn't be long, but Renee just wanted to relax and rest.

**================**

Renee takes in her nice suit for her stay and smiles as Luna runs in Renee chuckles.

"Make yourself at home Luna. I have got to go check-in and meet with Alexander Pierce and such." Luna hisses at the name Renee shakes her head.

"Be good. Jarvis make sure Luna is taken care of." Renee throws up her Jarvis.

**=====================**

"We are so glad you agreed to come and help out." Renee nods and smiles at Pierce.

"Of course, I want to help any way I can." Alexander smiles at Renee and nods.

"With your extraordinary abilities, you will be a lot of help." He smiles as Renee nods.

"Well don't let me hold you up." Renee nods as she picks her backpack and heads out.

Pierce watches her leave and gets on his computer he pulls up a screen.

"Is the Asset ready for his mission?" The man nods.

"We just did the final preparations. He's ready to comply." Pierce smiles.

"Good I'm headed there now."

**================**

Pierce stares at the Asset and looks him over.

"Are you ready to Comply?"

"Готовы выполнить." Pierce smiles and nods his head. He hands him a photo.

"Her name is Renee Stark, you will follow her and observe her when you feel the time is right you will bring her in. Understood?"

The Asset looks up at Pierce and nods his head.

"Good, I have all my faith and trust in you."

**===============**

Renee adjusts her backpack. She wonders why it feels a bit heavy. She decides to head to the Smithsonian Museum and check it out. She's wanted to see the new exhibit, plus she donated a little sum for a special little piece in there she wanted to see how it turned out.

"My gosh the cat stuff animal you have in your bag is adorable almost looks real." Renee's eyes widen as the security lady checks her bag. She smiles.

"Enjoy." Renee looks puzzled as she walks by, she grabs her bag and walks to the bathroom. She opens her bag and stops.

"Luna what in the world?" Luna purrs as she peaks up at Renee. Renee just sighs as she fixes her bag.

"What are you doing you crazy little cat." Renee gets her some water and tries to act normal in the bathroom. Luna paws at Renee's dog tags. Renee smiles.

"I'll tell you about those later, you always seem to like them." Luna purrs as Renee gets her set up.

"Okay, you stay good in there. I'll crack the bag some for you, how on earth do you do this?" Renee mumbles as she puts the backpack on her. Luna peaks through the crack and meows.

"Be on your best behavior." Renee mumbles. She walks around to the Captain America Exhibit She smiles and takes it all in. She stares at the uniforms, the one of Bucky's catches her eyes she smiles.

"I bet you looked amazing." She whispers she walks around more and stops at the mini-tribute to Bucky. She looks up as the voice-over talks about Bucky her heart stops as she stares at the photos of him.

"You know I had a feeling it was you who donated this." Renee turns around and smiles as she eyes Steve in his disguise.

"When The Museum called I said I'd donate on one condition that Bucky got his own little tribute in this exhibit... So, I happily donated any amount they wanted."

Steve chuckles and smiles.

"Bucky would have liked you. He would have taken you dancing." Renee smiles as she looks up at Bucky's smiley face.

"I bet he knew how to treat a woman." Steve nods.

"He did." Renee smiles as she sighs and daydreams for a moment.

"Well, I was born too late in life to ever experience that." Renee smiles as Luna starts to make a sound.

"Hush," Renee mutters, Steve eyes her funny. As Renee slowly shows him the cat in her bag, Luna meows at Steve, he chuckles.

"You have a friend huh?" Renee nods as she sighs.

"I do, an annoying little shadow it seems."

**=================**

Renee takes Luna out of her bag as she gets a harness and puts her on it.

"Seems odd but you seem to like it." Renee smiles as Luna walks with her Luna looks up at her, her green eyes glowing. Renee chuckles as Luna slips out of the harness and just sticks to Renee's side.

"Well if you promise not to run off." Luna purrs as they walk. Renee holds a big bag of food close.

"Happy and Tony said they were the best burgers so why not pig out a little." Renee smiles as they walk back to the suite. Renee looks behind her.

"I keep feeling like someone is watching me." Luna stops and looks too as Renee takes a breath.

"I'm prolly just losing it." Luna eyes their surroundings, her tail starts to move back and forth. Renee keeps walking but doesn't like the feeling of being watched. She stops and takes a breath.

"I know you're following me, come out." Renee slowly turns around as a figure appears, dressed in black. Renee can't really make them out she eyes the figure.

"Are you lost? Hurt? Do you need help?" Luna's eyes glow as she slowly walks over to the figure.

"Luna." Renee hisses as Luna rubs against the legs of the figure. Renee watches as a black glove slowly strokes Luna's head. She purrs and rubs more.

"That's just my cat Luna, she's very friendly." Renee slowly walks a little closer. Whoever this was they had long hair.

"They say animals are a good judge of character, she seems to like you." Luna purrs as Renee digs in her bag of food.

"I have far way too much food would you like a couple of burgers?" Renee gently lays them next to a bench that is between them.

"Here, enjoy. Luna come on let's go." Luna meows and looks up at the figure she purrs and retreats back to Renee.

"Hope you have a good night." Renee picks up Luna with one free hand and continues her walk.

The figure slowly emerges more as his hands trace the two burgers Renee left him. He looks up as he sees her and the cat walk away. He picks up one of the burgers and starts to eat it.

His eyes scan all around. He had a mission to follow and bring her in, but something inside him didn't want too. He wanted to leave her alone. Let her be. The Asset was conflicted.

He takes a breath as he finishes one burger and pockets the other one. She was a kind soul he could tell one that would be too pure for Hydra, he shudders at the thought of what they'd do to her.

He closes his eyes as her smile and big brown eyes still fresh in his mind. The Asset hadn't experienced such kindness in years. It was a strange feeling. One he wasn't sure he liked or understood.

He decides to turn in for the night. He knows where she is staying, he doesn't really need to follow her anyway. He takes a breath as his eyes scan the area one last time.

"Твоя моя миссия." He mutters as he walks off into the night. 

**================ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wonder who that man was?


	17. Chapter 17: Zola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to happen....

Renee thinks about that strange person for a little bit but shakes it off. She runs her fingers over the words on her dog tags, seeing the exhibit today and the Bucky memorial got to her. She thought about donating her tags to it, but she's always worn them, they have always been the best gift Tony had ever given her.

Luna meows and drops something on Renee's leg. Renee looks down.

"Where on Earth did you get this?" Renee picks up the strange ring thing.

"I vaguely remember getting this sent to me years ago," Renee whispers Luna paws it as Renee looks at her and the object.

"You want to me to slip it on?" Luna purrs and meows. Renee sighs as she slips it on her fingers.

"See nothing." A sudden golden ring appears in the suite Renee jumps up as a bald-headed woman walks in.

"Renee Stark took you to look enough to finally come to us, you should have come earlier but here we are. I have to teach you what takes a year in one day. Well, come on."

Renee just stares at her as Luna meows and rubs against her leg.

"Ah, I see you have a familiar." Renee stares at her strange.

"Familiar, or Spirit Guide, they are rare but when they appear it's beautiful." The woman bends down and rubs Luna's head.

"She's very attached and loves you, you two will forever have an unbroken bond." Renee just stares at her.

"Excuse me what?" The woman chuckles.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Luna is your Spirit Guide or Familiar whatever you want to call it. Her job is to guide and Protect you always." Renee stares down as Luna meows and walks back to Renee and rubs against her.

"They are very rare, only special people get them. You are truly special and gifted; you have a very important purpose ahead of you." Renee takes a breath as she smiles at her.

"Come let's go I have a lot to teach you, but with everything I've seen of you, you can handle this." Luna nudges Renee's leg as Renee nods her head.

"What's your name?" The woman smiles.

"Call me The Ancient One, now come on." Renee follows her through the portal as The Ancient one smiles.

"Let's begin shall we."

**=====================**

Renee closes her eyes as she summons a portal, she smiles as she walks through it.

"Yes, Renee you've mastered it." Renee smiles as she takes a breath.

"This takes most people years of training took you less than a day." Renee looks up as The Ancient One smiles; she places a hand on her shoulder and looks sad.

"I wish I could tell you of the future and what all I've seen and the role you play in it. There's a reason you were chosen Renee, things will be tough, but if you keep strong and believe in yourself you won't fail."

"I've taught you everything you need to know; our time together is over." Renee looks over.

"I can see you, again right?" The Ancient One smiles small.

"Afraid you and I will never meet again, the curse of knowing the future." Renee sighs.

"I always like this view, and when I die, I'll see it one last time." Renee looks over as The Ancient One just smiles.

"Don't fear death Renee, it's not scary. It's a part of life. We all die in the end."

**=========================**

Renee wasn't sure how to feel after that experience. She lays back on her bed what felt like a week was only a few hours in her world. Renee flips through a book when her phone rings Luna meows as Renee picks it up.

"Hello?" Renee lays back.

"Renee, It's Nat... Can you get to DC Memorial? We need you Fury was shot..." Renee sets up as she quickly starts grabbing things.  
  
"Yes, I'm on my way." Luna meows as Renee gathers things.

"Come on you." Luna happily crawls in Renee's bag.

**================**

Nick Fury was dead, and Renee was confused and unsure of what just happened. Renee hugged Nat as she cried in her arms.

"Tell me about the shooter." Natasha looks at Steve as he takes a breath.

"He was fast, super-fast, had a metal arm." She tenses up. Renee's ears twitch at that. Metal arm, she had read about that in a file when Tony and she were snooping around Shield files. He was just a myth, though right? Natasha meets Renee's eyes as they share a look.

**================**

Tony calls Renee for the 10th time as she turns her phone off.

"You know he's just worried." Renee looks up at Steve.

"Yeah well I can handle this, we can." Steve was driving somewhere as Natasha kept smirking.

"So was the first kiss you've had since the 1940s?" Renee laughs as Steve rolls his eyes.

"Enough you two." Nat and Renee laugh as Renee sighs Luna curled up in her lap.

"So, what's the story with your little furry friend?" Renee smiles.

"She adopted me and that's really that." Natasha smiles as Luna purrs.

**=================**

"So, you were created here?" Renee asks as Steve shakes his head.

"No, I trained here." Renee nods as they walk inside. Renee stops her eyes widen.

"That's a photo of my dad." She whispers as Steve looks at her. He squeezes her shoulder.

"he was a good man Renee." Renee scuffs.

"From everything I heard he was terrible to Tony." Steve sighs as he opens the door as the three of them head down into a bunker.

Natasha walks up to the giant computer screen and plugs in the USB. The computer comes alive as a voice starts to talk.

"Rogers Steven born 1918. Natalia Romanoff born 1985. Renee Stark born 1991."

Renee looks around as the giant computer starts to talk.

"What is this?" Renee feels uncomfortable hearing the computer known as Zola talk.

"After the war, the new Hydra grew inside Shield into a beautiful Parasite." Renee's eyes widen as she sees photos flashing by. Natasha shakes her head.

"That's impossible Shield would have stopped you." Renee's blood runs colds at Zola's words.

"Accidents will happen."

Her eyes widen as she sees the photos of her father and the headlines of the crash of him and her mother. Renee's eyes water.

"You killed my parents? It wasn't an accident at all?" She mumbles as Natasha grabs her hand and holds it tight.

"Afraid not little Stark, you surviving the crash was most unexpected. Someone was watching out for you."

Renee wipes her eyes as she looks at the screen with anger. Luna mews quietly from her bag as Renee lets the tears fall down.

Steve smashes the computer screen as Nat pulls Renee in a tight hug.

"They killed them." She cries in Natasha's arms as Natasha rubs her back.

"I'm so sorry Renee." Steve looks around as the Zola pipes up.

"Too bad you three won't be alive to see Project Insight. Goodbye." Natasha's phone starts going off as they look down.

"We got incoming missiles." They were trapped in the bunker as Steve rushes around and pulls a grate out of the floor.

"Come on!" Renee and Nat sandwich into Steve as he holds up his shield protecting them from the destruction. Renee holds her bag with Luna inside it close to her chest protecting Luna.

**====================**

"Renee hey are you okay?" Renee holds Luna close to her chest as Steve drives back trying to plan their course of action.

"I don't know how I feel right now." Natasha just squeezes her hand as Luna cuddles close.

"Are you going to tell Tony?" Renee's eyes flash up to Steve she shakes her head.

"No, not now. I'd appreciate if you two didn't either." Steve and Nat nod their heads as Renee stares out the window feeling numb and unsure.

Her parents were murdered, she could have easily been murdered too. Now more than ever Renee wanted to find out who it was that saved her that night and why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Renee


	18. Chapter 18: Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happens this chapter!!!! YES!

Renee watches as cars speed by as Sam drives them.

"So, what exactly do we do now?" Renee looks up at Sam.

"We fight and we stop Hydra or billions of people that Hydra deems a threat will die." Sam nods as Renee's nears twitch she looks up at the roof. Luna quickly crawls in her bag as she meows. Renee makes a face when a metal hand just shoots through the side of the window.

"Metal man is here." Renee and Nat both jump in the front as Renee grabs her backpack and zips it up quickly.

"Hold on!" Renee pulls Sam into their giant group hug as Steve kicks out the door. The metal man goes flying off into the freeway. Renee looks up at him.

"Time for plan B." Renee jumps up putting her backpack on as Nat follows her.

"What now?" Fun fire starts to come at them, Renee looks down as Nat throws her something.

"Here, take one of my grappling hooks." Renee nods as a big explosion surrounds the bridge.  
  
"Cross your paws, Luna." Renee shoots off the hook as she swings off the bridge.

"You good Luna?" Renee chuckles at the faint meow. Renee quickly takes cover as she watches from above. Her eyes take it all in.

"Renee he's coming." Renee looks at Nat as she looks up to see the metal man coming towards her. Renee quickly rushes out of there. She takes cover behind a car as she peaks up watching the giant tower of a man coming towards them.

Nat singles Renee with her hands as Renee nods, she watches as Nat distracts him Renee then sneaks up behind him and jumps on him, she wraps her legs around his neck as she starts punching him.

"You're pretty big." Renee gasps out as the soldier throws her hard into a car. He aims his gun when Natasha throws her electro discs at his arm. Renee quickly runs out of there.

"He had pretty eyes too bad he was trying to kill me." Nat just shakes her head.

"You really need to get laid." Renee laughs when suddenly a bullet hits Nat. Renee quickly stops and holds up her hands as she forces a golden light out as more bullets hit it and bounce off.

Out of nowhere Steve comes flying and takes him down. Renee quickly turns to Nat.

"how's it look?" Renee takes a breath as she presses her hands against the wound.

"Like nothing." Natasha sets up as she looks up at Renee her eyes widen.

"You healed it." Renee nods and smiles as a frantic meow sounds out.

"Oh my god, Luna." Renee unzips the bag as Luna purrs and shakes herself off.

"I'm so sorry when I hit the car are you okay?" Luna just purrs and rubs against her legs.

Luna meows and runs closer to where Steve is fighting.

"Luna get back here." Renee runs after her. Renee grabs her when Luna starts to meow and paw towards the fight. Renee looks up as Steve grabs the solider and throws him. His mask comes off as he turns around Renee's eyes widen.

"Bucky," Steve says in shock as Renee holds Luna tight.

What the hell just happened?

**=====================**

Nick was being very affection and odd to Luna.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest cat in the world, don't tell my cat and don't be near my eye." Renee walks over to Steve.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Steve looks at her.

"Even when I had nothing, I always had Bucky." Renee gently squeezes his shoulder.

"Well get him back Steve." He looks at Renee and nods.

"Thank you for always being a good friend to me." Renee smiles and nods.

"I think my dad would be beyond honored and happy knowing that we are friends. He never stopped looking for you." Steve smiles.

"You are a lot like him." Renee smiles and sighs.

"I wish I knew him better, Tony said he wasn't the greatest to him, but I don't know what to feel. Tony to me is my dad he raised me, and he's always been there." Steve just nods as he takes a breath.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go."

**===============**

"You know your positions and duties everyone be safe out there." Renee nods as she walks around the air pad.

"I've got incoming he's here." Renee rushes over as she forces her power out to hit him.

"Hey, Tinman over here." His eyes take her in as he rushes at her Renee dodges.

"Guess I'm just a little faster than you expected." She smirks as he eyes her. Renee stands her ground as he charges after her Renee goes to dodge him when his giant thigh hits her as his arm wraps around and holds her in a tight lock.

Renee fights against him as he squeezes harder. Natasha's words play through her mind.

_"I'd catch them off guard, do something they'd least expect."_

Renee angels her face just right and slams her lips on Buckys.

He stops surprised as Renee quickly pulls herself free. She smirks at him as she licks her lips.

"You don't kiss too bad there Bucky." He just stares at her as Renee smirks when a big explosion goes off, Bucky runs off as Renee sighs.

"He's headed your way." Renee radios over.

**==================**

Renee stands with Steve and Sam at Nick Fury's fake grave. Steve looks up at them.

"You two don't have to help me." Renee smirks and nods

"When do we start Cap?" Steve chuckles.

"Soon as we can." Renee smiles as Sam shakes his head.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Renee chuckles.

"I'm headed back to New York, but I'll use my resources and see what I can find on our missing soldier." Renee smiles and hugs them back.

"Keep safe you two."

**===================**

Renee packs up her bags as Luna comes over carrying the Captain America ticket from the Smithsonian Exhibit, Renee eyes her as Luna rubs against her and drops the ticket by her.

"What?" Luna meows and paws at the ticket. Renee picks it up as Luna meows.

"You want to go back to the museum?" Luna purrs as Renee sighs.

"Okay, we can go one more time." Luna happily purrs as Renee gets her bag ready.

"Remember act like a stuffed animal again." Renee smiles as she crawls in her bag.

**=======================**

Renee takes a breath as she walks into the exhibit again. She looks around and smiles at the families and kids enjoying it. Renee notices someone standing in front of Bucky's tribute as she walks over.

"He's my favorite." Renee smiles as she looks up at the giant photo of Buckys. The figure next to her tenses. Renee just smiles.

"The only Howling Commando to surface his life." She whispers. Luna starts moving around as Renee sighs.

Renee's eyes catch sight of the figure she stops she remembers those eyes, those piercing blue eyes.

"Bucky." She whispers. He tenses again as Renee gently takes his hand.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She whispers. His eyes stare at her as she smiles small.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He just stares at her as Renee sighs Luna struggles in her bag.

"Luna hush." Bucky eyes her strangely as Renee just shrugs.

"I'm going back to New York... I... You could come with me. I promise I mean you no harm, I just want to help." He stares at her as Renee holds his hand.

"I have a very lonely big Penthouse you could stay with me while we figure out how to help you." His eyes soften as he slowly nods his head.

"Good." She squeezes his hand.

"I'm Renee." His eyes stay on her as he nods.

"I know." He whispers Renee just smiles as she leads him out of the museum.

**==================**

Renee gets Bucky comfortable on the jet.

"It's an hour flight." He just nods as Luna jumps in his lap.

"Luna." Renee scolds as Bucky cracks a tiny smile and pets her head.

"She likes you." Renee smiles as Luna purrs and rubs against Bucky. Renee takes a breath.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something. Do you like omelets? Tony my brother installed an omelet thing in all these planes... I can make you anything." He looks up and just shrugs. Renee just nods.

"Well okay, I'll just surprise you then." He looks up as she walks out, he smiles small at her as Luna swishes her tail at his nose. He chuckles.

**=================**

Renee grabs her bag as Bucky stops and grabs it for her.

"Oh, thank you." She blushes a little as Happy rushes up. Bucky tenses as Renee gently holds his hand.

"I can grab those." Happy eyes the guy.

"Didn't know you were bringing someone back." Renee just smiles.

"This is James he's a friend from college, he happened to be leaving the same time as me and his flight was delayed so I offered him a ride." Happy just nods not truly buying Renee's words.

"Well okay then, Tony is expecting you for dinner." Renee shakes her head.

"Tony can expect me some other time I'm going to be catching up with James and I'm awfully tired."

Happy just eyes Renee something is truly off he thinks. Renee guides Bucky to the car. Happy watches them he makes mental notes, he had research to do.

**==================**

Renee opens the door.

"Welcome, Home Miss." Bucky quickly grabs Renee and pulls her down crawling over her protectively. Renee looks up at him as his eyes scan everywhere.

"Hey Buck, Bucky? That is Jarvis he means no harm he's just an AI service." Bucky slowly untangles himself from Renee. She smiles as he pulls her up. Luna just walks in like nothing happened.

"Jarvis say hi to Bucky, he will be staying with us for as long as he wants." Bucky just looks around as Renee smiles.

"Make yourself at home. I bet you want a shower. I'll send some fresh clothes up for you." Bucky just looks at Renee as she smiles at him.

"Go on I'm serious relax get cleaned up." She smiles as he just stares at her.

"Thank you." He whispers as Renee smiles.

"Jarvis show Bucky where he needs to go."

"Mr. Bucky if you'd follow me." **  
**

**==============**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in safe hands now. What could happen now?   
Let me know what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19: Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read and shown this story kudos and left comments I appreciate every one of you :)   
Bucky is on his road to recovery in this chapter :)

Bucky was slowly getting used to this new place. Renee was nothing but nice and friendly to him.

"Why don't we leave this place for a little bit today?" His eyes go to hers as Renee smiles.

"Don't be afraid, wouldn't you like some fresh air maybe see how New York has changed?" Bucky looks up at her as Luna jumps up on the table and meows at him. He chuckles and rubs her head.

"It's okay to be scared and worried." She whispers as Bucky meets her eyes, why was she so kind and nice to him. His eyes catch the tags around her neck. Renee meets his eyes and slowly sips them off.

"These belong to you." She hands them to him as Bucky gently takes them and runs his fingers over them.

"My tags." He whispers Renee nods and smiles.

"I was a strange child, while girls my age loved Leo DiCaprio and boy bands, I had my crush on you. My notebook was filled with your name. Mrs. Renee Barnes. My brother Tony was able to find your dog tags and got them for me for my 10th birthday. I've never taken them off they always made me feel brave."

Bucky just stares up at her as Renee feels a little embarrassed, she slowly gets up.

"I'll let you be I know I'm annoying." She mumbles, Bucky frowns as he reaches for her wrist gently.

"You're not." He whispers Renee stops as he takes a breath.

"Stay I like hearing you talk." Renee smiles as she nods her head. Bucky inspects his tags closer as Renee smiles.

"How is your memory?" Renee whispers as Bucky looks up at her he takes a breath.

"foggy comes and goes." He whispers Renee nods as she thinks.

"Writing it down may help." Bucky nods as Renee smiles.

"I know we haven't talked about it but... Do you want me to tell Steve you're here with me? He's looking for you and I did say I'd help find you, but I don't want to force you into something you don't want."

Bucky looks up at Renee and just smiles small.

"I'd like to just stay hidden and here for now. No Steve... just want to be left alone." Renee nods as she smiles.

"I understand. I'm sorry that we never knew Bucky... I wish..." Renee felt her eyes getting watery again as Bucky looks up at her.

"Don't how could you know?" Renee shrugs as she takes a breath and just shakes her head.

"Hydra did terrible things to you and killed my parents. They need to be forgotten and erased forever." Bucky nods as Renee's eyes him she smiles.

"Movie?" Bucky just eyes her as Renee chuckles.

"Come on Buckaroo."

**===================**

Bucky found one of Renee's old sketchbooks and found himself drawing again. He really liked drawing Luna when she played in one of Renee's plants or when she slept. Bucky had been starting to get braver and started to try and draw Renee when she'd be lost reading a book or just doing something. Bucky found he liked drawing her too.

"Whatcha working on Bucky?" He looks up nervous and embarrassed.

"Just... I started drawing again." Renee smiles at that.

"You and Steve took art classes back in the day." Bucky nods as Renee smiles.

"Can I see?" Bucky takes a shaky breath as he slowly nods and hands Renee the sketchbook. Renee flips through them and smiles she stops at one of her she gets lost in the detail.

"Wow is this really how I appear when I read? I... Wow, it's beautiful Buck." Bucky meets her eyes and smiles.

"You and Luna are really fun to draw." Renee smiles.

"I bet you'd love photography too." Bucky eyes her as Renee jumps up, she rummages through some things.

"Yes! I still have it." She walks over with the camera.

"I haven't used this in a while but it's a great camera." Bucky eyes it as Renee chuckles.

"Watch." She snaps a photo of him as Bucky blinks Renee smiles as she shows him.

"See, that's a picture." Bucky studies it and eyes the photo she took of him. He slowly does what Renee did and takes a photo as she did.

"There you go." Bucky smiles. Renee gets an idea.

"This place has too many rooms... I could make one of the rooms your art room would you like that?" Bucky just feels such emotions and feelings she was too kind too pure. He slowly nods.

"Yes." Renee smiles and gets giddy.

=======================

Bucky really liked taking pictures once he got the hang of it. Renee showed him a little program on this thing called a laptop she gave him to use to edit his photos. Bucky sometimes would spend hours editing and fixing his photos.

He loved his art room. It was finally something that was just his, his alone. Bucky finally had something that was truly his. Luna purrs as she brushes her tail over one of his sketches Bucky smiles.

"You like that one?" Luna purrs as Bucky picks it up, he smiles he liked it too. It was a sketch of Renee sleeping while Luna slept on her chest. He also took a photo of it. He smiles.

"I like it too." Bucky wouldn't lie he was starting to really like it here and really like Renee. She was kind and beyond patient with him.

Renee pops her head in and smiled.

"You are very talented Bucky." He looks up and smiles at her. Renee slowly walks in and smiles as she looks around all of the drawings and photos.

"We need to get you frames." Renee stops at the one. Bucky gets nervous he didn't know how she'd take that he drew and photographed her sleeping, it was on the couch mind you.

"Wow, I... This one is beautiful." Renee just stares at it. Bucky slowly walks over to her.

"It's my favorite." Renee meets his eyes as she smiles.

"Could I hang them up?" Bucky stops as he eyes her, he slowly nods. Renee smiles she eyes all of his artwork and feels like others should see his work.

"You should sell your artwork." Bucky isn't sure about that Renee stops.

"Why didn't I think about this before." Renee smiles big.

"You should enroll in some art classes." Bucky eyes her as Renee nods.

"I know some really great online courses you could take." Bucky just stares at her as Renee smiles.

"Sorry I got carried away again." Bucky just smiles he likes when she gets all flustered.

"Don't ever apologize." Renee just smiles.

**====================**

Bucky was nervous as Renee held his hand tight.

"So, what do you think?" Bucky takes a breath as Renee leads him through a park. Luna rubs against his legs he takes it in.

"It's beautiful." Renee smiles as walks slowly side by side with him.

"I knew you'd like it." Bucky smiles as he slowly with his free hand gets his camera. Renee smiles as she watches him. She lets go so he can better take photos. Renee chuckles as Luna chases a butterfly up a tree causing Bucky to take a photo of that.

Renee leans back and enjoys watching Bucky just relax and have fun.

"I bet this was how you were before." She whispers smiling.

**=================**

"Today was fun we should do this more often." Bucky smiles and nods as Renee gets the door unlocked.

"So, do you want to do take out or I can cook something up and do a movie?" Bucky looks up as he smiles.

"Could I cook for you?" Renee stops and smiles she nods.

"Well, I... Yes, if you want too." Bucky gets excited he wanted to do something nice for her he nods.

"Miss Stark Mr. Walker will be here in two hours to pick you up for tonight's charity ball." Renee freezes charity ball? Bucky eyes her.

"I forgot about that charity event." Renee sighs as Bucky stares at her.

"Who is Mr. Walker?" Renee looks over at Bucky.

"My ex-fiancé." Bucky's eyes widen as he stares at her. Renee sighs.

"It's complicated, long story short. August and I were childhood best friends, fell in love he proposed to me I said yes then he broke my heart we broke up and now we are on better terms as friends only." Renee rambles. Bucky just eyes her as Renee sighs.

"I have to get ready." Renee rushes out as Bucky just frowns watching her.

What did he expect she doesn't like you like that Buck. Why would she? You are damaged beyond repair.

**===============**

Renee slowly walks out, she was nervous

"Bucky could you zip me?" Bucky's head pipes up as Renee walks in. He tries to be respectable, but he can't help it his eyes trail her.

"Yes." He clears his throat as he slowly stands up. His flesh hand gently brushes against her back as he slowly zips her up. Renee sighs

"Thank you." Bucky just stares up at her.

"You sure this ex of yours knows your just friends?" Renee eyes him funny.

"Yes, why?" Bucky takes a breath as his eyes trail her in that dress.

"Cause Doll... Honestly you in that dress, there's no way we'd be just friends." Renee's cheeks turn red as Bucky realizes what he said.

"I... I'm..." Bucky feels ashamed and embarrassed as he slowly backs away.

"You look beautiful." He whispers as he goes back to his room.

Renee sighs as she hears the door knock. Luna looks up at her with sad eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Renee grabs her shawl as she walks out.

Bucky slowly appears as Luna runs to him. He rubs her head.

"I could cook you something." Luna purrs and rubs against his legs. He smiles as he sighs. He feels a bit sadden. But she wasn't his to want. What kind of life could he honestly give her?

"Come on Luna I'll make you some good Tuna." Luna purrs and rubs against his legs as he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Bucky! Don't feel that way!


	20. Chapter 20: Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More recovery for Bucky as well Bucky lol

Bucky's words were still suck in Renee's head. She smiles for the cameras and such as August's hand rests on her hip. She smiles as they walk around and mingle.

"August?" Renee quietly asks. August turns and smiles at her.

"Yes?" Renee takes his arm as she guides him out to the balcony.

"You do know we are just friends, right? That we aren't dating or a couple." August eyes her as he takes a breath.

"I know... I just hoped maybe we were finally moving forward and maybe finally being a couple." Renee closes her eyes as she looks at him.

"I'm sorry August I just... I like doing these events with you but I just... I know you said that you never meant what you said but I still don't know my heart is all confused and it hurts and I just.. I've two men in my life and both have broken my heart and I'm scared to let you again. I'm scared that you'll break me again."

August takes a breath as he pulls her close into a hug. He rubs her back and kisses her head.

"I never wanted to hurt you; you were always my bright light. When I had nothing, I had you. When I met you, you were cute, and you stole my ice cream. I was smitten at age 10." Renee smiles but sighs.

"We have a history we do... I just don't know August." He nods his head as he sighs.

"I'll wait." Renee looks up at him.

"Don't please find someone, move on." August just chuckles as he stares in her eyes.

"I'll try. I wish I could rewind time and this never happened." He whispers. Renee just smiles small.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason August."

**===================**

Renee grumbles as she gets the door open her feet hurt she hated wearing heels she was done. This dress was driving her nuts. She stumbles inside.

"Stupid door." She grumbles as Jarvis welcomes her home. Renee throws the shoes and fights around till she gets the dress off her. She throws it somewhere as she walks to the freezer and looks through it.

"Now where is my Cookie dough ice cream...." Renee mumbles

"On your left." Renee jumps hearing the voice.

"Bucky!" Renee screeches as she realizes... she's just wearing her underwear and bra. Bucky looks away as he slowly sips his t-shirt off and hands it to her.

"Here Doll." Renee stops she smiles small hearing the words doll, she reaches for the shirt and slips it on. She smiles. She does notice his nice toned body.

"You can look now." Bucky slowly turns around as he smiles. He won't lie he liked seeing her in his shirt. Renee reaches to her left and finds the carton of cookie dough ice cream.

"Want to grab a spoon and watch Friends or Charmed with me?" Bucky just stares at her as Renee smiles.

"Sure... What are Friends or Charmed?" Renee grabs two spoons and smiles. Luna jumps up on the counter and rubs against Renee's side. Renee smiles and rubs her head.

"Well two of my favorite shows, I actually have a lot. Oh, we could watch Once Upon A Time, oh Doctor Who, um... What would you like?" Bucky just stares at her as Renee smiles.

"What would you like." She studies him and smiles. Bucky just looks up at her he fiddles with his hair.

"Something that would make me laugh?" Renee just smiles big. She nods.

"Friends it is!"

"Let me get a shirt first." Renee nods almost saying he didn't have too but she wanted him to feel comfortable.

**================**

Bucky couldn't stop laughing, the cookie dough ice cream was long gone. Luna was sleeping soundly on Bucky's chest as Renee gently laid her head on his there as well. Bucky wasn't sure how to respond as he felt Renee's head on his chest. He stares down as she laughs.

"Everyone always wants a love like Ross and Rachel, but I always wanted a Chandler and Monica relationship. They are to me just perfect."

Bucky smiles he liked Chandler and he liked Joey. Renee blinks as she eyes the clock.

"Oh my gosh, we've been watching this for hours. It's almost 5 in the morning." Bucky chuckles as Renee just cuddles closer to him.

"I don't even feel tired," Bucky whispers as Renee smiles.

"This has been perfect. Watching Friends with you, eating ice cream." Bucky smiles he slowly runs his fingers through her hair. He hasn't felt someone be so close to him that wasn't hurting him or doing things he didn't want.

Renee closes her eyes as she feels his fingers run through her hair. His touch just felt so nice. She reaches over and holds his metal hand in her own. Bucky tenses for a moment as Renee whispers.

"Don't be ashamed of your arm. I like it." She runs her fingers over it.

"I've been thinking could I look into making you something different, better even?" She peaks up from his chest as his eyes meet hers.

A sudden feeling of emotion takes him over he could kiss her right now. He wants to hold onto her and never let go. He looks down and nods and smiles small.

"If you want." Renee smiles and nods as she cuddles on his chest, Luna's tail swishes as Renee chuckles as it tickles her nose.

Bucky would freeze this night forever if it meant he could hold her and hear her laugh all the time. He smiles to himself as he watches Friends.

**==================**

Renee was working on some ideas for a new arm for Bucky when Tony strolls in the lab. Renee waves her work away as she looks up and smiles.

"So how is my Little Star? You and August looked amazing, is there a wedding in the near future?" Renee sighs and shakes her head.

"No, we are just friends." Tony nods as he sits down. He watches her as Renee writes some notes. 

"I wish mom could see you, she'd be so proud. If only Howard could have known how to drive." Renee looks down. She takes a breath.

"It wasn't his fault Tony, car accidents happen all the time." Tony's eyes flashed to hers.

"Wasn't his fault? He was the one driving, he was the one who lost control! It was his fault. His fault they died, he almost killed you too." Renee jumps a little at his outburst.

"Tony..." Tony just snaps.

"How dare you defend him; you don't even know him I knew him he wouldn't have loved you." Renee just stands up.

"I'm going to go now," Renee mumbles Tony just shakes his head.

"Well you certainly act like him, he always ran away too from things he didn't like or problems." Renee just shakes her head as she grabs her jacket and walks out.

**==================**

Renee couldn't stop the tears as she gets the door open. Luna rubs against her leg as Renee finally lets the flood gates out.

"Did someone hurt you?" Renee hears a deep voice as her teary eyes meet Bucky's angry eyes. She shakes her head.

"No, just had a fight with Tony." Bucky walks over as he wipes a tear falling down her face.

"Hey Doll, don't cry. I don't like seeing you sad." Renee looks up as Bucky opens his arms Renee just dives in as Bucky holds her close. Renee buries her face in his chest as Bucky wraps her tightly in his arms. Renee just cries in his arms. Bucky kisses her head.

"Hey Doll, it's okay. I'm sure it's nothing. Siblings fight all the time." He kisses her head as Renee just holds him tightly. Bucky closes his eyes as he starts to sing to her.

"I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you cause you're there for me too." Renee lightly chuckles as Bucky smiles.

"Thank you, Bucky." She whispers as she stares up at him.

Bucky stops as he gets lost in those brown eyes of hers. He finds himself leaning down wanting to kiss her. Renee gets on her tiptoes to reach him; he is a lot taller than her.

Bucky could feel her breath but stops. What was he doing? This isn't right he doesn't deserve to kiss her.

"Renee." He whispers as Renee looks up her heart beating fast. Bucky takes a breath.

"Yes Bucky?" he sighs as he leans his head against her.

"You are so beautiful you are amazing but I... You're a great friend." Renee just stops.

Friend? Great friend? She just nods.

"You too." Her eyes fall as she steps back. She feels awkward and embarrassed now.

"Well, I'm going to shower and such," Renee mumbles as she walks past him.

Bucky closes his eyes. It's better this way, being with him was not an option, being a couple? Never going to happen, she was too good, too pure for him. Besides being with him meant danger, what if he hurt her? What if she got hurt because of him? Bucky just walks back into the kitchen.

Luna looks up at him with a judging look. Bucky sighs.

"Don't judge me." Bucky sighs as he leans against the counter.

"She's better off, she was only emotional and in the moment. I'm not the guy for her." Luna just meows as Bucky sighs.

"I'll be her friend and I'll watch out for her that's all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... Friendzoned? Or BuckyZoned? lol


	21. Chapter 21: Coney Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! LOTS OF FLUFF

To say it was an awkward feeling after Bucky told Renee "She was a great friend." It was an understatement. Renee hated how the word "Friend." Made her feel, but who was she kidding she had a crush on Bucky since she was a ten-year-old kid, he was a crush that was strange, yes but none the less she liked him and now said crush is living under her roof and said she was a great friend.

Renee gets curious as she researches what women in the 20s-40s look liked. Curious to see the type of woman Bucky preferred.

"I bet he liked blondes." She mumbles as she looks at images of women in that time period. She sighs.

"They were beautiful. No wonder I'm not his type." Renee just sighs, she leans back in her bed as she puts her laptop to the side. Luna jumps on the bed and crawls in her lap.

"Hi, Luna." Renee rubs her head and starches behind her ear.

Renee's phone had been going off nonstop Tony was trying to apologize but Renee didn't want to hear it right now.

A slight knocking at her door causes Renee to look up she takes a breath.

"Just a moment." Renee fixes herself up as she picks up Luna. She takes a breath as she walks to the door.

"Yes?" She opens the door as Bucky stands there. '

"I was just checking in on you. Haven't seen you in a while." Renee just nods.

"Sorry wasn't feeling the best." Bucky frowns as he quickly puts his hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm that's good." Renee smiles small at that damn him for being such a gentleman.

"That's good." Renee just smiles she feels odd she doesn't know what to do. Bucky just studies her wishing he knew what was wrong, her eyes aren't like they always are happy and shining. She isn't smiling either and he doesn't like that.

"What can I do to get that smile back on your face?" Renee looks up as she smiles small at that.

"I... I don't know. I just..." Renee sighs as Bucky watches her, he gets an idea.

"Dancing always cheers up people." Renee chuckles.

"You going to take me dancing?" Bucky nods as Renee laughs, he stares at her.

"I'm serious if it will get you laughing and smiling again. I don't like seeing you sad." Renee sighs as she looks up at him.

"I know what will cheer me up, but the question is are you up for it?" Bucky just nods.

"I'm up for anything with you Doll." Renee feels herself blush as she nods.

"Okay you asked for it Buckaroo."

**=================**

Bucky was all smiles as they walked around Coney Island.

"Can't believe it's still here." Renee chuckles and nods Bucky pulls her close as they walk Renee just lets him it did feel nice even if they were just friends.

"Tony used to take me all the time, I had a few dates here but when Tony took me those were the best." Bucky smiles as they walk around.

"Steve and I used to go here a lot, I made him so sick one time making him ride the roller coaster with me. We would eat hot dogs a lot and well I tried to impress girls." Renee just rolls her eyes.

"I bet." She mumbles Bucky's eyes her funny as he pulls her close.

"My best memories were with Steve, we always had so much fun here." Renee smiles as she squeezes his hand. His eyes meet hers.

"Something I just don't understand, you said that guy was your ex-fiancé, why on earth did you two break up?" Renee takes a breath as she sighs.

"Much like you and Steve, August and I were best friends since childhood, we grew up together and as we got older feelings developed, we fell in love he asked me to marry him, everything seemed great. Till the day I overheard him saying he was only marrying me to look good, because of who I am. It broke my heart because I loved him so much, I ended things even though he kept saying it wasn't true but I was so broken and hurt I didn't know what to believe anymore I know what I heard and saw that day. He said it was because he wanted his enemies to believe that he didn't love me or care for me that I was only a trophy wife. I just..."

Bucky brushes his fingers over her face. Renee slowly leans into his touch. He brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"Well he's a fool, do you believe him?" Renee sighs.

"I don't know, it's hard... Like he was always you know showing off his money and such. Which is fine Tony does it but that isn't me. When he proposed yes it was romantic, but he made it so huge a giant spectacle, fireworks lite up the sky, it was beautiful, yes, but I would have loved something just us, something quiet under the stars. Now I just don't know..."

Bucky just kisses her head Renee smiles.

"Well let's forget all about that and let's enjoy tonight." Renee smiles as Bucky takes her hand. She eyes his other arm.

"I wish you didn't have to hide your other arm." He shrugs it off.

"It's fine." Renee just smiles.

"So, what shall we ride first?" Renee smiles.

"The Carousal." Bucky smiles

**====================**

Renee can't stop smiling Bucky takes out his camera.

"You look so beautiful." Renee stops as Bucky snaps a photo of her. Renee blushes

"Perfect." Renee just smiles. Bucky gets lost staring in her eyes.

"Doll." He whispers as Renee feels her heart racing. Bucky cups her cheeks.

"I can't help myself; can I kiss you?" Bucky whispers as Renee nods Bucky leans down as Renee meets his lips.

She tasted like heaven, she tasted so sweet and just perfect her lips fit his perfectly. He pulls her closer as he wraps her tight and just kisses her deeply.

Renee is gone she has fallen off the cliff. His lips were perfect, she's had penalty of kisses in the past but this one something about the way his hands grab her and those lips.

They gently pull apart as Bucky rests his head against hers.

"That was something for a great friend," Renee mumbles Bucky takes a deep breath.

"I don't deserve this, you that kiss. You deserve such a great guy a good man." Renee stares up at him she caresses his cheek.

"Bucky, you do deserve this, you deserve happiness and I think you are a great man." She whispers. Bucky's heat jumps as he kisses her again. Renee smiles in the kiss as Bucky breaks apart just staring in her eyes.

"You deserve so much better than me Doll." Renee shakes her head.

"I know my worth and want I deserve." She whispers Bucky just pulls her close and holds her tightly.

"I'll do everything in my power to deserve you." He whispers. Renee just smiles as she lays her head on his chest.

"You already do Buckaroo." He beams at her as Renee takes his hand.

"Come on I want you to win me a stuffed animal." Bucky chuckles as he pulls her close.

  
"Anything you want Doll." Renee smiles as she eyes the games she stops.  
  
"That stuffed animal looks like Luna." Bucky smiles.

"I'll get it for you Doll." Renee chuckles as she smiles. She takes his camera.

"I want a picture of us." Bucky smiles as He nods. He wraps his arms around her as Renee lines the camera up and takes it. Bucky smiles as he kisses her head.

"Renee? Are you sure about this?" Renee looks up at him as she turns around to face him.

"3,000% sure." Bucky chuckles as he gets lost in her eyes.

"Your eyes are just so beautiful they are like stars." Renee just blushes as she nods.

"Your eyes are like the Ocean," Renee whispers as Bucky leans down and steals another kiss. He can't get enough of her lips.

**=======================**

Renee loved the stuffed animal Bucky won her, it looked like Luna.

"See Luna look at what Bucky won me a stuffed animal of you." Luna sniffs it and paws at it. Bucky stands in the doorway watching the scene he smiles as Renee looks up.

"Hey, you." He chuckles as he walks inside her room and sits on the bed. Renee intertwines their fingers together.

"Thank you for tonight." Bucky smiles as he leans in and kisses her head.

"Want to cuddle and do Netflix?" Bucky smiles big as he nods.

"Anything with you Doll." Renee smiles. Luna settles herself in-between them.

**==================**

Renee was sleeping soundly in Bucky's arms they had fallen asleep.

"Miss..." Renee's ears twitch as she faintly hears Jarvis.

"I knew it." Renee's eyes are wide as she looks and stops at who was standing in her doorway.

Renee takes a deep breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... Who is that


	22. Chapter 22: You Have A Metal Arm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff! :D :D

Renee takes a breath. She slowly sets up as Bucky happily sleeps. This has been the best sleep he's gotten in a long time. He's at peace. Renee slowly slips away as Luna follows her.

"Can we take this outside?" Renee snaps as she marches out.

Happy just eyes her as he follows.

Renee just stares at him as they stand in her living room.

"First off, how dare you just come into my house without asking. How did you even get in?" Happy just eyes her.

"Well first off, I have a key, second." He points to his badge as Renee rolls her eyes.

"You and those stupid badges." She grumbles. Happy just eyes her.

"So, your friend James who's just visiting he's been here a while...." Renee eyes him as Happy smirks.

"I knew something was fishy, James from college, Tony and I background checked all your college classmates you never had a friend or classmate named James, so good one there Renee. Then I started thinking, he looked oddly familiar like I'd seen him before. Then it dawned on me... I sneakily snapped a photo of him ran my facial program on him and got one match, any guesses on the match?"

Renee closes her eyes damn Happy for being always concerned and worried. She looks up at him.

"Listen, I'm helping him to get better to see that he isn't just something Hydra made and controlled I'm showing him that he deserves a nice happy normal life. And no before you even ask no one but me and now you know and well Jarvis if you count him."

Luna meows as Renee looks down.

"Oh, and Luna." Happy just take a breath.

"I worry about you kid; I've been in your life since you were a baby. The record on him on what he's done..." Renee takes Happy's hand.

"I know, but that wasn't him, Hydra did horrible things to him Happy. He's come so far since I've found him, he's smiling he's talkative, he's drawing again, and I've got him enrolled in art classes. He's healing and I don't want to stop helping and healing him."

Happy squeezes her hand as he pulls her in for a hug.

"Oh Renee, your heart you're such a Golden Soul Little Star." Happy whispers as Renee chuckles. Happy just hold her tight. He's watched and loved her since she was a baby and now to see her standing here being so grown up, he needs a moment.

"Please don't tell anyone, please Happy." Happy just stares at her and nods his head.

"Okay, but you're going to need to eventually tell Tony and Steve." Renee sighs as she nods. Happy smiles as he takes a breath.

"If he ever hurts you, I don't care what type of training he has Happy Hogan won't stand for it." Renee laughs.

"He won't. He's different Happy. So different than anyone I've liked." Happy just sighs there she goes again dating another guy.

"Yeah well still." Renee just smiles.

**===================**

Bucky loved his classes and the courses he was taking. His art professor loved his work, and so did his classmates.

Bucky was reading over his assignment for the week. He smiles and knows what he wants to do. He peers up from the laptop and sees Renee working on something she was deep in thought

"Doll?" Renee looks up at his words and smiles.

"Hmm?" She smiles as Bucky takes a breath

"So, for my photography assignment... I need to have someone model for me and I need to take photos of them. Would you be my model?" Renee looks up she smiles and nods her head. She gets up and wraps her arms around his neck sliding into Bucky's lap.

"I'd be honored." Renee leans her head against his, a sudden rush of feelings and emotions overcome here she opens her eyes as Bucky stares at her.

"What was that?" Renee doesn't know either. She lays her head against his again as the same feeling hits her again, she likes it till she gets...

_"Sergeant Barnes... the procedure has already started. You are to be the new fist of HYDRA!"_

Flashes of pain and torture rip through Renee as she opens her eyes and stares in Bucky's eyes. His eyes flash open too.

"So warm, so beautiful." He whispers Renee cups his cheeks as she feels her eyes water.

"Oh, Bucky." He thumbs her tears away as Renee wants to try something.

"I don't know what this is but..." Renee places her hands on both sides of his cheeks as she leans her head against his again, she closes her eyes.

"I don't want you seeing that again." Renee smiles as she kisses his head.

"What they did to you... It's unspeakable, it makes me so mad that no one knew." She whispers as Bucky stares in her eyes.

"I'll never let them hurt you ever again, you hear me, James Buchanan Barnes," Bucky smirks as he nods.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you either Renee Maria Stark." Renee looks up at him his blue eyes just take her breath away.

"I know, I don't know how but with you everything just seems..."

"Clear." Renee smiles as Bucky finishes her thought.

**===================**

Bucky was finishing the photos he did of Renee. He smiles as he places his three favorites together. He was loving how perfect they came out; Renee was a natural and she was just so beautiful in these photos.

Bucky edits them a little bit. He smiles.

"Perfection."

Bucky's ears twitch as he hears the door opening Renee must be back. He smiles as he walks out. He stops as it was not Renee.

**======================**

Peter fumbles with the key Renee had given him in the past he gets the door unlocked.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." Peter looks up and smiles.

"Hello, Jarvis." Peter smiles as he takes his backpack off.

"Miss Stark is not here but I've informed her that you're here." Peter smiles and nods as he looks around, he pulls a chair and sits his backpack on the counter.

Luna jumps up and purrs at him. Peter smiles.

"Hey, Luna." He rubs her head as Peter feels someone watching him. He turns around and stops seeing the person. Peter stands up fast.

"Oh... Hi... I'm Peter... I'm... like Renee's little brother... I needed help with my science project and...." Peter starts rambling his eyes stop as she sees Bucky's metal arm. Peter quickly walks over.

"YOU HAVE A METAL ARM? THAT'S SO COOL!" Peter without even thinking just starts examining it he looks it over.

"Wow, this is amazing and cool!" Peter just looks it over.

"Ah this is what Renee has been working on, she was showing me her designs and stuff." Bucky just eyes the kid.

"I'm Bucky." He whispers as Peter looks up and smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Bucky smiles he liked the kid he was nice.

"You must be the guy who did those amazing drawings of Luna, those are amazing." Bucky just nods.

"Would you want to see some more of my artwork? Renee gave me an art room." Peter's eyes light up as he nods.

"Yes!" He follows Bucky as Luna chases after them.

**====================**

Renee gets the door open as she carries in a big box.

"Miss Stark Mr. Parker and Mr. Barnes are in his art room they told me to inform you when you arrived." Renee's eyes shoot up.

"Peter is here? Why didn't you inform me?" Renee pulls out her phone and frowns.

"Sorry Jarvis you did." Renee takes a breath as she walks up to Bucky's art room.

"Whoa, your details are so great! I can doodle but not draw like this. I do want to be a photographer as a side job someday you'll have to teach me." Renee smiles as she opens the door.

"Hey, my boys." Peter and Bucky turn around and smiles Luna runs to her as Renee bends down to catch her.

"What are you two up too?" Peter smiles big.

"Bucky was showing me his artwork it's amazing!" Renee smiles as Bucky looks shy.

"He's very talented," Renee says with a smile as Bucky's cheeks redden. Peter looks at Renee.

"I need help with my science project, could we use your lab? I need to set everything up and show you anyway." Peter rushes out as Renee chuckles. Peter stops.

"I loved your artwork and photos Bucky; you'll have to come down and see my work." He smiles big and proud as he rushes out. Renee smiles.

"You made a new friend I see." Bucky smiles as Renee walks in. She eyes the photos.

"Wow, Bucky that's me?" Bucky nods and smiles.

"I didn't have to do much, you're a natural Doll." Renee smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I like him, he's a great kid." Renee smiles big.

"Good, I'm glad. He's like my little brother. Met him one day when was like 7 and the rest was history. Speaking of that, I think it's time you had Mr. Delmar's sandwich, the best sandwiches in Queens."

Bucky smiles and nods as he kisses her head,

"I'm a Brooklyn guy but I'll make an exception for you." Renee rolls her eyes but smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well :) Hope everyone is liking


	23. Chapter 23: Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy Chapter :D

Peter couldn't stop talking about his Science Fair Project to Bucky and Renee. Peter was all smiles and happy because Bucky was actually interested and asking questions. Stuffing his mouth full of a Delmar sandwich Peter looks up smiling big his eyes twinkling.

"So, are you two dating?" Peter says with a mouth full of food. Renee looks up and smiles as Bucky blushes a tiny bit.

"Because if you are that is totally cool. Bucky could you be my older brother? I love having Renee as an older sister and I'd love having you as a big brother!"

Bucky just melts Peter was too pure for words. Peter reminded Bucky of Steve. The way Peter acted was a way Steve acted in ways. Bucky smiles.

"Sounds fun, I used to have a few younger siblings. I know how to be a big brother." Peter smiles big. Renee just melts watching them.

"I can't believe you are going to be 13 soon," Renee whispers Peter looks up and smiles.

"In two weeks!" Renee just shakes her head.

"Stop growing." Peter smiles big as he looks up at Bucky and Renee.

"Will you guys come to my birthday party? I need my cool big sister and now newly appointed cool big brother there." Bucky chuckles as his eyes meet Renee's.

"Of course, we'll be there." Peter smiles big.

**======================**

Renee lays her head on Bucky's lap as he does some of his course work. Bucky reads something from his Professor and stops.

"They want to hang some of my artwork up in the exhibit." Renee looks up and smiles.

"That's great Bucky." He smiles but feels nervous.

"They want me to price them because someone might buy them." He whispers. Renee smiles as she squeezes his hand.

"I'm so proud of you." Renee smiles setting up cupping his cheeks and kissing him.

"Let's celebrate... this new place opened up it's called the Red Slipper; it's meant to be a 1940s style dance place with food. Let's go."

Bucky smiles as he pulls her close.

"I've been dying to take you dancing... But one problem." Bucky jesters to himself. Renee just rolls her eyes.

"Leave all that to me." She smiles big.

**==================**

Bucky was a little nervous as they sat down at a table.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Renee chuckles and nods she smiles.

"You look amazing." Bucky smiles, Renee had trimmed and slicked his hair back some. He wasn't sure how to feel but he felt better. She also made a special armband on his metal arm so people wouldn't notice or see it,

"Come on Doll dance with me." Renee looks up and smiles and nods as Bucky leads her on the dance floor.

Renee just smiles as Bucky spins her around and pulls her close. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I bet you made all the girls swoon." Bucky chuckles as he spins her again.

"Yeah well, there's only one dame I want now." Renee's cheeks heat up as Bucky smirks.

"Cat got your tongue doll?" Renee just blushes as Bucky holds her close.

**============================**

Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off Renee the rest of the night. The way the dress hugged her body, she was stunning.

Getting the door open Renee smiles as Bucky just keeps his eyes on her.

"You are a goddess Doll." Renee feels a heat pool in her stomach as she looks up at him.

"I... Well..." She's lost for words as Bucky pins her against the wall. Renee looks up at him as he leans in and kisses her deeply. Renee wraps her arms around him as he lifts her up, she wraps her legs around him as he carries her to the bedroom.

"Doll the things you do to me..." He whispers in her ear. Renee closes her eyes as Bucky lays her on the bed. She stares up at him as his fingers trail down her legs. Renee shivers at his touch.

"Tell me to stop I will." Renee shakes her head her heart pounding. Bucky hovers over her as his lips latch onto hers Renee wraps her arms around his neck as she moves her body onto him. Bucky chuckles in the kiss.

"Doll." He whispers as his lips trail down his fingers reach the hem of her underwear as Renee arches into his touch. Slowly Bucky slips a finger inside as Renee clinches the bedsheets tight as Bucky pumps his finger in and out of her.

"Bucky..." Renee moans as she arches into him. Bucky smirks as pumps his finger a few more time cause Renee to come undone around his finger.

Renee gets her breathing under control she can't imagine if just one of his fingers brought her to such a powerful orgasm what else he had up his sleeve.

"If your finger can bring me to knees, I'm nervous about little James down there," Bucky smirks at her.

"Oh Doll, he isn't little." Renee's heart skyrockets as Bucky slowly unbuckle his belt and slowly takes his pants off. He smirks up at her.

"Gonna give you a little show." He winks. Renee's whole face has turned red as Bucky does a little strip tease for her.

"Now for the grand finale." He whispers, Renee's eyes wide...

"Not a little James noted." She whispers Bucky smirks as he crawls over her again. He pushes her legs open as he gently strokes her face.

"Are you sure Renee?" Renee pulls him down on her.

"Oh, I'm sure now get in here Sergeant," Bucky smirks as he nips at her neck, he nestles himself in-between her legs as he slowly thrusts deep inside her. Renee digs her nails hard in his back as her hips arch up to meet him.

"Bucky... Don't..." He nips and sucks down on her neck as Renee digs her nails harder in his back, 

"So good, so perfect." He whispers in her ear. Renee can't comprehend what is happening, but she knows it feels beyond amazing. She's been with two other men in her life and they don't hold a candle to what she's experiencing right now.

"God you feel so good, you were made for me Doll." Renee loses it at his words. Her eyes roll back inside as she feels a powerful orgasm rip through her.

"Doll I can't hold on much longer either." He whispers as he nips at her ear, Renee just nods still in a haze a very sex haze.

Bucky feels himself come undone as he collapses on top of her. Renee looks up at him her breathing deep.

"Round two?" Bucky buries his head in her chest.

"Give me a moment doll damn," Renee smirks.

"Oh, I forgot your like 100, should I call life alert?" Bucky looks up at her and just smirks.

"Don't tempt me Doll." Renee bats her eyes at him. Bucky let's out a growl as he starts sucking and biting her neck again.

"This Oldman will show you." He growls.

**========================**

Renee traces Bucky's chest as she looks up at him and smiles. Rounds 2-7 were intense. It was like they were finding each other finding their wants and needs.

"Renee?" She looks up as Bucky plays with her hair. He smiles as he pulls her up closer.

"Can you do that thing again?" Renee nods as she leans up and cups his cheeks, she leans her head against his as the warmth feeling spreads through him again. So much warmth, so much happiness. Bucky gets lost in those feelings when something else starts to surface and wants in.

His eyes flash open as Renee's eyes open, she stares deep in his eyes.

"What was that?" She whispers Bucky sighs.

"Him, The Soldier." Renee cups his cheeks.

"He's a part of you isn't he?" Bucky sighs as he holds her close.

"When he's in control I don't have any memories of what he does, but once in a while, all the horrible things he did starts to come back. I see it all I feel it all and I remember all their faces." Renee holds him tight.

"I should have said something earlier, but back in DC you were my mission, Pierce wanted him The Soldier to bring you in. But he couldn't I don't know if parts of me were coming to surface or if your kindness stopped him. You gave him a cheeseburger and it sparked something inside of him inside of me."

Renee just kisses his head as she strokes his cheeks. Bucky just holds her tight.

"Could I talk to him? Show him what I show you maybe that will help." Bucky tenses as he takes a deep breath.

"He's not safe he could hurt you he could do bad things... he can't be trusted." Renee looks up as Bucky closes his eyes. She can see him fighting with himself.

"He wants to feel what I feel when you do that power on me. He wants to experience it." Renee slowly sets up as she eyes Bucky.

"Then let me, maybe I can get through to him show him that he needs to fully accept that you are in control that he isn't needed anymore." Bucky closes his eyes and sighs. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll have to write done some words for you to say. Once you say them you need to be ready. He'll listen to anything you commend or obey to him so please be careful." Renee nods as Bucky sighs.

"How do I get you back?" Bucky smiles as he brushes her hair out of her face.

"I'll come back on my own. I promise you I will." Renee nods she smiles as she kisses him.

"Renee promise me one thing if he tries at all to hurt you if he so much as raises a hand to you, you do whatever it takes to takes him down even if it means..." Renee's eyes widen as she realizes what Bucky means.

"Promise me." Renee nods slowly as Bucky slowly sets up.

"Now for those words." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boy! Winter is coming!


	24. Chapter 24: A Guide To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is gonna be awake let's see how that goes

Bucky takes a deep breath as he writes the words out. He looks up at Renee's eyes.

"Do you know Russian?" Renee smirks.

"Я русский знаю? Глупый мальчик." Bucky looks up and chuckles.

"Well, then this shouldn't be too hard then." Bucky slides the words to her. Renee looks down and studies them. She looks up at him.

"Bucky, are you sure? I don't want to cause you any pain or force you to do something you don't want." Bucky looks up at Renee and just smiles. He pulls her close as Renee lays her head on his chest.

"I trust you; I think this could help me, make me better make me feel like Bucky again." Renee nods and smiles.

"These words are strange," Renee whispers as she reads them. Bucky nods as she looks up at him.

"Do they have a meaning?" He shrugs

"I honestly don't know." Renee nods as she takes a breath. Luna jumps on Bucky's lap and curls up in it. She kneads him as Bucky looks down.

"You Protect Mom okay." Renee raises an eyebrow at that.

"Mom huh? Does that make you dad?" Bucky smirks as he holds Luna close. Luna paws at his face as Renee smiles.

Bucky takes a deep breath as his eyes meet Renee's.

"I'm ready." He whispers Renee nods as she squeezes his hand and wraps her arms close around him.

"Thank you for trusting me," Renee whispers as Bucky smiles, she takes a deep breath as she grabs the paper.

"желание

ржaвый

Семнадцать

Рассвет

Печь

Девять

добросердечный

возвращение на родину

Один

грузовой вагон."

His eyes flash open as Renee looks up.

"Hello, Soldier." His eyes stare at her.

"Я готов отвечать." Renee looks at him as she takes a deep breath.

"I want to help you, Bucky said you wanted to talk to me, to experience what Bucky feels."

The Soldier eyes Renee. Renee slowly gets closer to him as Luna decides at that moment to jump back in his lap. Renee tenses as The Soldier just eyes the cat. Luna rubs against his hand.

"I remember this cat." Renee nods as she watches the Soldier pet and stroke Luna. She slowly walks closer to him and takes a breath.

"How can I help you?" The Soldier's eyes meet hers as he stares at Renee. He takes a breath as Renee walks closer.

"I want to feel what he feels when you do that power." Renee nods as she reaches out to him. He flinches and eyes her hand.

"I won't hurt you." He tenses as Renee's hand gently brushes across his arm. Renee eyes him.

"It's okay Winter." His ears twitch at that, he was being called something new, not Soldier, not Asset, Winter. He stares at Renee as her fingers gently brush his arm.

A simple touch, a touch that wasn't hurting him a touch that didn't mean pain or harm.

Renee studies and eyes him as it starts to dawn on her.

"Anytime anyone ever touched you it was for one thing wasn't it? To hurt you, no one was ever just kind and..." Renee feels her eyes water a bit as she slowly strokes his cheeks.

Winter at this was just melting into her touch, it felt good to be touched by someone to feel this. Renee takes a breath as Luna rubs her head against Winter. Renee slowly walks over and gently sits on his lap.

"Okay, if this too much tell me okay?" Winter nods as Renee takes a deep breath, she places her hands on either side of his face as she leans her head against his. She closes her eyes as flashes of things start to surface.

Winter could feel so much warmth, so much happiness. It was like a golden light was engulfing him. He felt at peace, seeing her happiness. Seeing her.

Renee feels her heartbreaking seeing what they did. His screams echo in her ear as she feels and sees the torture, they put him through. Tears fall down her cheeks as she feels it all, all his pain.

She feels his fingers reach under her chin and lift it up. Her watery eyes lock onto his. For once Winter's eyes had a life to them.

"Don't cry for me." He whispers as he pulls her close and just holds her. He kisses her head as he rocks her and holds her as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you." He whispers as Renee squeezes him tight.

"Мы будем защищать вас вечно. Наша Маленькая Звезда." He whispers in her ear. Renee just smiles as she feels her eyes close.

**=====================**

Renee feels a tail and kisses on her as her eyes blink open.

"Hey Doll." Renee smiles.

"Your back." Bucky chuckles as he holds her close Luna nestles between them.

"Yeah, I feel... I don't feel like the old me, but I feel better. That part of me the Soldier he and I have an understanding when it comes to you. I think he feels the same way I do when it comes to you."

Renee just smiles as she traces circles on his arms. Bucky kisses her head as Renee looks down at Luna.

"Luna, I was told is my familiar or spirit guide. She is to guide me and protect me. She really wanted to go to the museum that day I found you." Luna looks up and purrs.

"You were guiding me where I needed to go huh?" Luna just purrs as she snuggles close.

Bucky just smiles as he watches her not thinking at all.

"I'm so in love with you Renee." Renee's heart starts pounding as she looks at Bucky. He shyly looks away as Renee cups his cheeks.

"It's a good thing because I'm in love with you too Bucky." Bucky just captures her in a deep kiss as he picks her up.

"Where are we going?" She smiles as Bucky carries her.

"To show you just how much I love you Dol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww don't you just love them


	25. Chapter 25: Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of fluff! Hope everyone is enjoying :D

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Peter Happy Birthday To you." Peter smiles big as everyone gathers around singing.

Bucky has arms wrapped around Renee as she smiles watching how happy Peter is. Bucky whispers in her ear.

"He's such a great kid." Renee smiles and nods. Peter bounces over as he hugs Renee and looks up at Bucky as Bucky pulls him in a hug.

"I'm glad you two came." Renee smiles as Bucky ruffles his hair.

"We wouldn't miss for anything Kiddo." Peter just beams feeling happy.

**==================**

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. But for Renee and Bucky, their love kept growing. Renee smiles as she watches Bucky draw. He's really come so far since that scared quiet man she found in DC. She smiles as Bucky looks up at her.

"What is it doll?" Renee just smiles and shakes her head.

"Nothing just love watching you." Bucky chuckles as the snow starts to fall outside. Renee's eyes wide as she stands up.

"Oh, it's snow! I love winter and snow. You know I'm a December baby right." She smiles as she grabs her coat and beanie. Bucky watches her as Luna follows.

"I'm going out in the snow." Bucky watches as Luna stops at the door watching her leave. Luna paws over to Bucky as he stands up. He takes a breath as he grabs his coat. Luna purrs as he smiles and strokes her head.

Bucky walks out and stops he smiles big as he snaps a photo Renee just looking beautiful in the snow. He smiles watching her spin around and catching snowflakes on her tongue he snaps photos left and right.

Renee smiles as she looks over and sees Bucky. She holds out her hand as he walks over and takes it. Renee smiles at him as she watches the snow fall down.

"You look perfect." He whispers as Renee looks up. Bucky pulls her close as the snow falls down around them. He pulls her close.

"Dance with me?" Renee nods as Bucky sways with her in the snow. Her eyes glowing as he spins her around holding her close. He kisses her head just getting lost in her eyes he cups her cheeks as he kisses her deeply. He strokes her cheeks and as he kisses her deeper and holds her tighter. He stares at her as the snow just looks perfect on her.

"You are just so beautiful Doll." Renee smiles again as Buck slowly and gently takes a photo of her Renee blinks as she smiles.

"Can we take one together?" Bucky smiles as he nods, he wraps her tightly and close as he angles the camera and snaps it just perfectly.

"Perfect," Renee whispers.

Bucky just gets lost in her big brown eyes, if he could capture this moment forever, he would. He feels Renee starts to Shriver as he chuckles.

"Your freezing Doll." Renee nods as she snuggles deep in his arms. He was always so warm.

"I have a form of the super-soldier serum, yet I never feel as warm as you do." Bucky smiles as he kisses her head.

"Let's go inside get warm, watch more Friends." Renee chuckles as she nods.

"I'll make hot cocoa, milk, cinnamon, cocoa, whip cream, and sprinkles," Bucky smirks as he lifts her up. Renee laughs as he carries her bridal style.

**========================**

"Here she is the birthday girl." Renee just rolls her eyes as Tony pops a confetti bomb at her. Renee smiles as Tony hugs her tight.

"I can't believe your 23, that's crazy. I wish they could be here." Tony whispers as Renee nods and hugs Tony tight. Tony just sighs.

"Where has the time gone by my Little Star? I feel like before I know it you're going to get married and have kids." Renee chokes on her drink as Tony smirks.

"How are things between you and August?" Renee shakes her head.

"We are just friends." Tony studies her and smiles.

"Then who is this mystery secret guy?" Renee smiles as she fiddles with her drink.

"His name is James and he's amazing. He's... "Renee stares off with a dreamy look as Tony just smiles.

"I know that look, it's the look I get when I think and talk about Pepper." Renee just smiles.

"SO... When can I meet him?" Renee looks up and just smiles.

"When I decide you can." She smirks. Tony rolls his eyes as Renee chuckles.

"Sorry there daddio."

**=====================**

Renee smiles seeing the orange sunflowers on her counter as she walks inside. She smells them and smiles as Bucky watches her from the doorway.

"You're my sunflower birthday girl." Renee looks up and smiles big as she rushes to his arms. Bucky catches her as she holds him close.

"Happy birthday my brown-eyed doll." Renee just smiles kissing him deeply.

**===================**

Christmas was always Renee's favorite holiday she loved this time of the year. Bucky was nervous cause he knew she'd want to be with her family.

"Renee, can you help me get a bank account so I can put the money from my panting's into it?" Renee smiles and nods.

"You've been selling a lot of them." Bucky nods and smiles.

"I'm doing commission works now." Renee smiles big.

"That's amazing Bucky." He nods and smiles as he watches her.

"What are your plans with your family for Christmas?" Renee thinks about it.

"I honestly don't know yet, but I want to spend Christmas and every Christmas from here on out with you." Bucky just smiles as he nods.

**==================**

"Paris for Christmas." Renee's eyes go to Tony as he nods.

"Paris?" Tony smiles as Renee takes a deep breath, she looks up at Tony.

"I think Pepper and you should do that; I'd much rather stay here." Tony just stops and eyes her they've never been apart for Christmas.

"Little Star I don't want you alone." Renee smiles.

"I won't be. Please, you and Pepper deserve it." Tony just sighs as he pulls her close.

"Okay, I love you kiddo." Renee smiles and nods.

**==============**

Peter was over hanging out with Bucky as Renee gets back. She smiles.

"How're my boys?" Peter smiles up at her.

"Good. Mr. Happy is getting us food." Renee just nods and smiles.

"Peter, what are your plans for Christmas?" Peter looks up.

"Nothing much." Renee gets an idea,

"Would your Aunt and Uncle want to have dinner here? We could have a Christmas dinner here." Peter's eyes widen as they shine.

"I'd love that Renee!" He smiles big. Happy walks in at that as Renee looks at him.

"Happy what are your plans for Christmas?" Happy stops.

"A TV Dinner and It's A Wonderful Life." Renee shakes her head.

"Not anymore Christmas dinner here my place." Happy just smiles as he nods. Bucky looks up and smiles at Renee as Renee feels a great sense of pride and warmth.

**================**

Bucky chuckles watching Renee prepare Christmas.

"Doll..." Renee holds up a finger as she focuses on her dinner.

"Doll everything looks perfect." Renee just nods as she feels nervous.

"I'm just so nervous." Bucky smiles as he kisses her head.

"It's perfect."

And Bucky was right everything was perfect. Their Christmas, their lives.

If only life could stay Perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW, :D :D :D


	26. Chapter 26: In Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much, please

Renee was going through and getting rid of clothes and things she longer needed or wore.

"These?" Bucky smirks as he waves a pair of lacy underwear Renee snatches those as Bucky chuckles.

"Behave you." Bucky smiles as he puts some things in Renee's donation box. Bucky stops at a black velvet box.

"What about this?" He opens the box his eyes widen.

"Whoa, that's a rock." Renee looks over as she sees the ring. She sighs and nods.

"That was my old engagement ring when August proposed to me. He wanted me to keep it because he said no one but me could ever wear it."

Bucky just eyes the ring and Renee.

"It doesn't really seem like something you'd wear." Renee looks up and smiles small.

"At one time yes, believe it or not, I used to love to be in the spotlight and wear fancy dresses and all the shiny jewelry I could find. I loved spending money; it wasn't till I saw the cold hard truth of where my money was coming from. I saw the horror of war and I hated myself for it all."

Bucky takes her hand and holds it tight. Renee smiles.

"I was once called Princess by someone and he was right I was at one point I acted the part, I felt like I was hot shit because I was Renee Stark, heirless to Stark Industry one of two Starks still alive. It got to my head for a bit I got proposed to at age 16 to the 7thwealthiest man in the world and it all went to my head."

Bucky just watches and listens as Luna curls up against Bucky's leg. Renee stares at the ring.

"The girl that said yes to this ring and loved him is such a different person than I am now. You would have hated me back then. I acted like a spoiled little girl, God thinking about that now I hate how I acted."

"You were 16 doll... I was a lady's man when I was 16 and then when Steve and I turned 18 War came." Renee nods.

"War changed your lives much like it changed mine. I was 18 and planning the biggest event of the year according to People Magazine. I started getting these articles and such sent my way and at first, I blew them off, but I had to research and what I found broke my heart, so many people were being killed by the very weapons we were making. Soldiers, women, kids, families torn apart. I tried telling Tony and Obadiah, but no one seemed to listen, I quickly distanced myself from it all I wanted no part in Stark or weapons. I was changing and August could see it and well then, I overheard his famous words and so that ended no more wedding. After things started to change and fall into place. Now I'm who I meant to be."

Bucky just stares at her, he was so lost in her eyes, she was so beautiful and hearing her talk about her growth just made him fall deeper in love with her.

"Would you ever want to be engaged again?" Renee smiles as she looks at Bucky.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Bucky feels his face heat up as he stumbles over his words.

"No... I... I just... Maybe... someday..." he stutters out as Renee smiles; she walks over and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I would James Buchanan Barnes," Renee whispers in his ear. Bucky just smiles as he kisses her deeply.

**=================**

Bucky chuckles as Luna runs in out of his legs. She was a strange cat who liked to go for walks, Bucky liked talking her works. Usually, Luna got two one with Bucky and then when Renee comes back from her work, they'd all three walk. Bucky chuckles as Luna stops and at a glass window. Bucky stops his eyes take in the display.

"She'd love that." He whispers. With the money, he was making from his artwork Bucky knew he could afford that. He knew the moment he saw it; it was perfect for Renee.

**==================**

Renee keeps giving Bucky the puppy dog eyes.

"Bucky please just come with me." Renee pleads as Bucky sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't doll I'm just... I can't." Renee just nods as she finishes getting ready. Bucky watches her as she gets ready.

"You look amazing Doll." Renee smiles as she sighs.

"I just hate not going with you. I could be on your arm and we could dance." Bucky just smiles small.

"Someday okay, I'm just not ready for that yet." Renee nods as she leans up and hugs him tight.

"I love you Bucky," Renee whispers as Bucky smiles and kisses her head.

"I love you Doll."

**====================**

Renee smiles and makes small talk with people at the annual Stark Foundation Ball. Even if she didn't really want to go, the charities and the foundations were her life.

"Renee." Renee stops as she turns around. Her eyes widen as she sees him.

"Eddie." He smiles at her as Renee's eyes him.

"How's your fiancé?" Eddie sighs.

"Anne and I are no longer together." Renee rolls her eyes.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not." Renee just holds her drink tightly in her hand as Eddie takes a deep breath.

"I met someone we've been together about a year now and I'm so crazy about her. I'm... You'd like her, I could see you two being friends. She's a cop here in New York." Renee smiles and nods.

"Well good. What's her name?" Eddie smiles his eyes taking a shine talking about her.

"Ellie. She is everything to me. I love her, being with her made me realize what I did to you wasn't right. I should have never done that to you, Renee. I did mean it I did love you, and I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

Renee just nods and smiles.

"Ellie sounds like an amazing woman, don't piss her off or she might use handcuffs on you or tazze your ass," Eddie smirks at Renee.

"Who says she hasn't already used the cuffs?" Renee laughs smacking his shoulder.

**================= **

Renee just wanted to leave when August taps her back and smiles.

"I haven't seen you in forever. I thought we would have come together." Renee sighs as she looks up at August.

"August, I told you." He sighs he's had a few drinks in him so he's feeling a bit bold and has all the courage now.

"Renee, I love you, It's only you please." Renee just looks at August and squeezes his hand.

"In another life, I would have loved to be by your side, you and me against the world. You were my first love, my first everything. But we were starting to grow apart before I heard you that day, August I'll always love you and you'll always be my best friend but you and I we're different people now."

August frowns at that as he pulls her close,

"We can." He kisses her deeply as Renee pushes him off. She glares at him,

"You've been drinking this isn't like you August. I'm in love with someone and I'd wish you'd respect that."

**==================**

Renee walks inside and smiles seeing Bucky.

"God, I missed you." She kisses Bucky as he chuckles, he kisses her head and holds her close.

"You look stunning still." Renee chuckles as she sits her clutch on the counter.

"I'm going to get changed." She smiles as walks off to their room. Bucky leans back and smiles.

"Oh! Bucky could you grab my phone for me. It's in my clutch." Bucky nods as he unzips and grabs her phone. He pulls her phone out as a message pops up. Bucky didn't mean to look down and read it.

"Renee... That kiss tonight... Look... Sparks are still there. Please... Can we talk? Lunch tomorrow. I love you; it's only ever been you."

Bucky stops kiss. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He was starting to feel rage and jealously form inside.

"Bucky?" Renee calls from the hallway as she walks back into the kitchen wearing one of his shirts. Bucky looks up as his eyes have anger to them.

"So, you and August had a good time tonight?" Renee just eyes him.

"He was there we talked why?" Bucky slides the phone to her. Renee looks down as the color drains from her face.

"Bucky... That wasn't what you think. He had a few drinks in him he kissed me I pushed him off He's just my friend. I love you Bucky." Bucky just eyes her.

"Really now? Like I said before you dressed like that, no way we'd be friends." Renee sighs as she walks over to Bucky.

"I love you Bucky, I don't want August I want you. I want a life with you and no one else. This wouldn't have happened if you would have just come with me tonight."

Bucky stops as he feels things start to surface. _"I want a life with you." _He closes his eyes, what kind of life could he truly give her? He looks at her as Renee stares at him. This August guy can go to these events with her, this August guy can be what she needs.

Sure, he's come a long way, he's gotten better but deep down what was he ever truly going to give Renee? August could give her the world, and Bucky well he could hurt her or worse someday. Sure, the Soldier inside him has an understanding but still how stable was he?

"I don't know if I can give you that life." The words are out before he can stop them. Renee feels her heart pounding.

"What do you mean by that? Bucky, I love you, you have my heart and I don't want to be with anyone but you. I want to someday get married, have kids and travel the world with you."

Bucky looks down as her words sink in. Kids, marriage, traveling. All things at one time he wanted. But he wasn't Bucky Barnes the same men who wanted all that. He was someone different someone he wasn't sure could have that or even deserved that. Could he even have kids with Renee? What would they even think of him? Marriage? Yes, he loved the idea of marrying Renee, he wanted to marry her. Traveling? How could he travel in his condition the way he was? What if they had kids and he hurt them?

"Don't let this stupid kiss that meant nothing make you think any different. I love you Bucky Barnes and I want a life with you, I love you so much." Bucky just stares at her as Renee wraps her arms tightly around him. Bucky breathes in her scent as he holds her close.

"I love you too Doll."

**==================**

Renee rolls over and reaches for Bucky when she feels nothing. She blinks and sees his side of the bed empty. She gets up as she paddles into the kitchen.

"Bucky?" She looks around not seeing him.

"Mr. Barnes isn't here Miss Stark." Renee nods at Jarvis as her eyes land on a letter addressed to her. Renee walks to the counter.

"_Doll,_

_You have given me the world. Your love, your kindness all of it. You made me better, you loved me when you shouldn't have. I never deserved you or the love you gave me. This wasn't easy for me, but I had to do this. Please don't think it was you, it was never you Renee. You have my heart and it will always belong to you. But I can't stay and ruin your life I can't stay and risk ever hurting you or causing you pain. If something ever happened to you because of me I couldn't live with myself. I wish we could have met in another life. I would have loved to have married you, had babies with you and traveled the world. I'm glad I did meet you and have such a great love, I'll never forget the love we had Renee. No one will ever take my heart again. There will never be another. But I want you to live, to please move on find the man of your dreams, I think August truly is the man for you or maybe not. I just want you to be happy and be safe. I know you're going to hate me, and I expected that. You gave me new life and hope that I wasn't just some mindless killer. You showed me that there is still some part of the old me inside. I'll miss you, and I'll miss Luna, Peter and even Happy even if he glared at me all the time. You gave me love and a family and I'll forever cherish that. I'll miss you and think about you every day. But I know as time goes, you'll slowly forget me, and that's okay because this is what I want. I want you to have a man who is good for you. Please take care of yourself and know that I'll always love you._

_I'll love you forever my Brown Eyed Doll who looked beautiful with Snowflakes in her hair._

_-Bucky_

Renee's hands shake as she looks around her eyes have filled with tears.

"Jarvis, how long did he leave?"

"About 10 hours ago Miss." Renee feels her eyes water as the tears start coming. Luna jumps up and rubs against her as Renee feels her body shake as sobs start coming out.

"But what about what I wanted?" Renee just picks up Luna and holds her close as the tears flow down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Oh Bucky you man you sigh


	27. Chapter 27: A Pretty Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for this one!

Renee just laid in bed as Luna curled up on her chest. She snuggled close to Renee.

"Nee?" Renee looks up as Peter and Happy stand at the doorway Renee just smiles small.

"Hey, guys." Renee slowly sets up as her hands still clutch Bucky's dog tags.

"He left them." She mumbles as Peter and Happy slowly walk in. Peter crawls over.

"He left me a letter too." Renee looks up at Peter as Happy nods as well.

"Oh? What did it say your letters?" Peter smiles small.

"Bucky told me he loved being my big brother and that I'll always be his little brother. That he was sorry he was leaving but he didn't want to hurt or cause us danger. He loved having us for a family. Also, I need to keep an eye on you."

Renee chuckles and nods she wipes her eyes.

"Sounds like Bucky," Renee whispers. Happy gently sits down at the end of the bed as he clears his voice.

"That he's sorry he never wanted to hurt you, but he feels this is for the best. He feels that you deserve someone better, you deserve to have a great life. To keep a watch on you make sure you don't do anything stupid." Renee just shakes her head as she sighs.

"I want to hate him but, how can I? I want to find him; I want to tell him that he's so stupid." Renee just sighs as she holds Luna close.

"I wanted a life with him, I wanted him to be my forever and he just leaves because he thinks it's for the best. What about what I wanted." Renee just sighs as Peter smiles small at her.

"Maybe he'll come back." Renee just nods her head as she figures out her next step in this whole debacle of things.

**=================**

Renee sits in her little lab as she still works on the arm, she was making for Bucky she frowns though.

"Something just doesn't seem to work She frowns, there always seems to be something missing whenever she tries to put the final touches on the arm.

"It's like I'm using the wrong material or something." Renee just sighs as she holds the dog tags close to her chest. She's been wearing them ever since hoping that he'd come back.

Luna jumps up as Renee smiles and rubs her head.

"What do you think I'm missing?" Luna purrs as she looks up at Renee. Luna's big green eyes glow for a moment.

"You look like a little panther when you do that." Luna meows as she walks across the keyboard of Renee's lab.

"Luna stop your hitting buttons." Renee picks up Luna as a new screen pops up. Renee's eyes take in the screen.

"Wakanda?" Renee remembers a bit of Wakanda that her father had gotten Steve's shield from there strongest metal in the world but that didn't exist any more thanks to a man named Ulysses Klaue. Renee just reads up on the country and the current king. Luna stares at her, her green eyes glowing.

"The Black Panther." Luna purrs at that. Renee eyes Luna as Luna hops up and paws the screen.

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. It is said the Panther Goddess Bast granted them power." Luna purrs and rubs against Renee and the screen.

"What are you my tiny little Panther Luna." Luna's eyes do that glow again as she crawls on Renee and rests on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Luna?" Luna just snuggles close to her. Renee eyes her as Luna just purrs Renee smiles as she reads more on Wakanda and takes a breath.

"You are telling me that the missing piece to Bucky's arm is in Wakanda?" Luna swishes her tail around Renee's face. Renee chuckles.

"Well maybe Luna, but Wakanda doesn't like outsiders." Luna purrs loudly as Renee chuckles.

Renee kisses Luna's head as she thinks.

"I wish Bucky was here." Luna meows as if agreeing as Renee lays back.

"You guided me to him once can you do it again Luna?" Luna looks at Renee and swishes her tail around. Renee strokes her head as she thinks about it all.

"You know other than your role is to guide and protect me what else is there about you?" Luna meows as she jumps down and starts running across the keyboard again. Renee just chuckles as a little window pops up,

"The History of The Familiar." Renee reads it.

"A familiar is an animal gifted to someone of special power or someone who is special. A familiar's duty is to guide and protect their person. The familiar will love and always be loyal to their person, they will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. If a familiar's person dies the familiar will die as well." Renee's heart stops as Luna just rubs against her. Renee holds her close as she buries her face in Luna's fur.

"I don't want you to die Luna. You don't risk yourself for me okay." Renee holds her close as Luna just snuggles in her arms.

**==============**

It had been a few months, but Renee was convinced Bucky was still around. Certain things would appear sometimes, for example, she wasn't feeling good the other day a big thing of Egg drop soup and her favorite comfort food appeared. Little things like that.

Renee was taking Luna for a walk. A bit later than Renee would have liked but due to her mini cold, she had slept most the day away.

"Come on Luna it's getting late and I don't like the looks of this." Luna meows as she rubs against Renee's legs.

"Shall we get some food and cuddle on the couch?" Luna purrs as Renee smiles, they begin their walk.

"Well look what we have here, a little girl and her kitty. All alone in the world." Renee stops as her eyes take in the figures. She studies their clothes, these weren't just normal thugs, they were dressed like soldiers.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight boys?" Renee smirks as Luna stands protectively in front of Renee. The hair on her body standing up.

"There's a pretty price on your head Little Stark. Big brother has angered a lot of people, it's like a bidding war for you. But in the end, the highest bidder always wins. He paid a pretty penny for you and we are collecting you." Renee closes her hand as she feels a surge of her power swirl around.

"It is true you do have powers. He will be very satisfied with that." Renee just eyes the men, two in front two walking behind her. Luna hisses at the men as the man chuckles.

"Aw, kitty has claws." Renee watches as she feels the two behind her surround her, she quickly throws her hand up as she throws them with her power.

"This will be fun." He smirks as Renee dodges him, Luna pounces on the other guy's leg as she sinks her claws deep in his leg.

  
"This fucking cat!" Renee looks over as he shakes Luna off. Renee rushes fast as she focuses on her power and lifts the guy.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Renee feels a sudden power engulf her as the one-man smirks.

"Oh, he will be most pleased in your power." Renee reaches for Luna when someone from behind snaps a shock collar on her. Renee screams out in pain as her powers are instantly drained from her. Renee screams as the rush of pain from the collar hits her.

"The more you fight the more painful it gets." Renee claws at the collar to get it off as the man smirks, he pulls up Renee's chin.

"This baby turns off your powers, you are useless now sweetie." Renee holds up her hand and tries to fight back.

"Now, let's load her up. Strucker will be happy with his new Pet. He paid a pretty little penny for her."

Renee's eyes widened. Strucker... Her blood runs cold Von Strucker is one of the worst Hydra men left. Renee tries backing away.

"Don't fight it, sweetie." Renee lets out a scream as the collar sends another set of shocks into her.

Luna rushes over as the guy smirks he picks up Luna as she claws him in the eye.

"FUCK!" He yells as he drops Luna. Renee looks over at Luna.

"Run." She mumbles.

Luna is conflicted her duty is to protect Renee, but she can't do much without more risk to Renee. Luna cries as Renee shakily gets the dog tags off.

"Go." She tosses them to Luna as Luna picks them up in her mouth as she runs.

**===================**

Bucky was nervous he missed Renee leaving her house. Usually, she does take a walk with Luna, but she should have been back now. Bucky watches from his usual spot and sees no sign of them. He hops down as he retraces where Renee and Luna went.

Meow. Bucky's ears twitch as he looks around.

"Luna?" He calls out as Luna appears; she runs to him as Bucky picks her up.

"Hey Luna, where is Renee huh?" He stops seeing the scared look in her eyes as well as feeling her heart beating out of her chest. He sees...

"Luna why do you have my tags?" A terrible feeling forms in his gut.

"Luna take me to Renee." Luna meows as she jumps out of his arms and starts running. Bucky chases after her.

"Please be okay doll."

**==================**

Luna cries, there was no sign of Renee. Bucky studies the scene as he looks around for any clues as to who took her. His eyes stop as he finds a ripped article of clothing. Bucky picks it up his eyes widen as he sees the Hydra logo. His blood runs cold as the Soldier fights to come to the surface.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes. Luna just rubs against Bucky she lost Renee and feels horrible. Bucky gently picks her up.

"I'll get her back Luna; I'll get her back and make them pay for ever touching her." Bucky feels his arm lose control as he punches a hole in the ground.

The Soldier wanted to play as did Bucky. Maybe for once The Soldier and Bucky could work together for the woman, they both loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No!


	28. Chapter 28: Healed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of warning with this chapter, this does deal some with torture so just be warned if you don't like that.

Bucky had known watching Renee and to make sure she was okay was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He loved her and yes, he left her, but he felt like he was a poison that would slowly kill her. He didn't feel he deserved the love Renee had given him. Hydra had made sure that he was worth one thing and he still deep down believed that.

When he first left Renee he heard a voice in his head.

_  
"I don't agree, but I understand." _It was the first time he had ever heard Winter, or the Soldier just simply talk to him. They had an understanding when it came to Renee, her safety was all that mattered.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

Bucky hated seeing Renee look so sad. He watched as she looked for him, he chuckles to himself his smart girl always looking for him.

_"She is smart our Doll." _Bucky smiles as he nods.

"That she is."

He thought watching her from a distance would be fine. He didn't realize his grave mistake.

**==================**

Bucky paces back and forth Happy and Peter stare at him.

"Bucky..." Bucky just shakes his head.

"I've located the footage of Miss Starks..." Bucky waves Jarvis off as Jarvis just plays the clip. Happy just closes his eyes.

"Who are those guys?" Peter shakily asks as Bucky studies them he studies their movements his eyes wide when he sees.

"The Shock Collar," Bucky mutters. He closes his eyes as Winter was fighting to come out. Bucky knows only one man who was sick enough and twisted enough to use those collars.

"Strucker." He mutters Happy looks up.

"Bucky why would Hydra want Renee?" Bucky takes a breath as Peter shakes; he was scared for Renee.

"Back in DC when I was still under their control, Pierce had asked me to bring Renee in Hydra wanted her powers wanted to experiment on her. She was my mission but when I met her, she gave me a cheeseburger and I couldn't... I couldn't do it, The Soldier felt something and a part of me was finally coming to the surface."

Happy nods as Bucky starts to get things gathered.

"Bucky what are you doing?" Bucky looks up.

"I'm going to get her back Happy." Luna runs over as she sneakily gets in the bag Bucky was packing.

"How do you suppose you will do that? Are you going to walk Bucky?" Bucky shrugs.

"Whatever it takes." Happy just shakes his head.

"You tell me where and I'll fly you anywhere. Whatever you need I've got you." Bucky looks up as Peter nods.

"I'll be there too." Bucky looks up and shakes his head.

"No way. You are staying here." Peter shakes his head.

"No, I'm going. I'll stay with Mr. Happy." Bucky just sighs. His eyes go to Happy.

"I need weapons, guns, big guns. I have my knives and if you could get some type of tactical suit." Happy nods.

"I've got you covered. I'll get the plane ready and let's get our girl back." Bucky nods.

_"Yes, Let's get our Doll back and make them sorry they ever laid hands on her."_

Bucky smirks at Winter in his head.

**=================**

Bucky gives Happy the coordinates as Happy gets the plane ready. Peter was nervous.

"You okay Pete?" Peter just nods. Happy put it on auto pilot as he comes back.

"This reminds me... Apparently back during World War II, Steve did a rescue mission for you, when you got captured."

Bucky looks up and smiles small at that.

"He did that crazy guy; he went into the Hydra Base alone." Happy looks up and smiles.

"Do you know who was driving the plane? Who owned the plane?" Bucky shakes his head.

"No who?" Happy smirks.

"Howard, Howard flew Steve to save you and all those men. It was Howard's plane. Now I'm flying you in a Stark plane to save Howard's daughter. How crazy is that?"

Bucky looks up and smiles at that.

"Pretty crazy but I will save her for Howard, for you guys." Happy eyes him.

"And you, we all know you love her. Or else you wouldn't be risking your life to save her." Bucky takes a breath.

"I don't deserve her." Happy rolls his eyes.

"No, you don't but let me tell you something. I've watched that girl since she was baby, sure she had other guys but with you. You, it was different I saw this new woman in Renee. She had this smile and glow to her. She was back to inventing things again she was singing again. She was back to the Renee I remember. Eddie and August did numbers on her and you, you came in and healed her."

Bucky shakes his head as he looks at Happy.

"No, Happy she healed me." Peter looks up at that finally feeling a little better.

"You healed each other." Bucky smiles and ruffles Peter's head as he finally just nods.

"You're right we did." Luna at this point rolls out of Bucky's bag.

"Luna? You crazy cat." Luna purrs as she crawls back in the bag.

"Oh no Luna, you stay here." Luna hisses as she burrows herself deep in Bucky's bag.

"Luna..." Bucky runs his fingers through his hair and just sighs.

"Fine but you stay in that bag and do not leave it." Luna just meows as Bucky shakes his head.

"Jokes on here I'm not bringing that bag with me."

**================**

The plane lands as Bucky quickly rushes out to the base.

"Bucky how do we know when you find her?" Bucky looks over

"When you hear a lot of gunfire chances are that's us," Bucky smirks as he rushes in. Happy just shakes his head.

**===================**

Renee was cold as she laid on a very hard cot. The door to her cell opens.

"Hello there Renee Stark." Renee looks up as Strucker smiles at her.

"I paid a pretty penny for you. Now I want to see what my money got me." Renee backs away as Strucker hits a button that causes a shock to rip through Renee. Renee tries to fight it as she screams.

"Stop fighting it the more you fight the more it hurts." Renee keeps fighting clawing at the collar as Strucker turns up the volts.

"Alright let's see how much you can take." Strucker studies her as he sees a little flash of golden light start to form around her.

"Impressive." Renee keeps fighting as Strucker watches. His smile grows.

"You and Wanda will be perfect." Renee looks at him as a loud alarm sounds off. Strucker looks around as a guard runs up.

"We have to leave The Winter Soldier is here." Renee's ear twitches at that. Strucker looks at Renee as he turns up the collar even more.

"Let him come." Renee's screams increase as she falls to her knees.

"I need to watch my new experiment." Renee's power starts to form as Strucker smirks.

"Her power is strong. Very strong." Golden light starts to overtake Renee when a loud snap is heard as Strucker looks behind. His eyes widen.

There stood Bucky with a bit of Winter showing as he snapped the guard's neck.

"Well, Soldat nice to see you again." Bucky's eyes are full of fury as he sees Renee and hears her scream.

"Let her go now. Turn your device off now." He growls as Strucker smirks. Renee tries crawling to Bucky.

"Well, Well... You two are..." Strucker smirks.

"You love her." Renee reaches for Bucky as Strucker smirks.

"Look at her Soldat even with my shock collar she's fighting. She has thousands of volts surging through her body, yet she's still fighting me." Bucky grabs Strucker by the neck.

"Let her go now." He growls as Winter has fully come to play. Strucker smirks as he slowly holds up the remote.

"Careful there Soldat one hit and I blow her head up." Renee still keeps fighting at the collar as Strucker smirks.

"Now Soldat you will put me down before I blow her head off." Bucky and Winter growl as he sits Strucker down. He flips the shocks off as he chuckles.

"Thank you Soldat and as for you Renee I'll be back someday for you, I have some plans instore for you." Strucker quickly rushes out of there as he runs down a hallway full of dead Hydra Agents.

Bucky rushes over and rips the collar off Renee, Renee falls into his arms shaking.

"Renee, Doll?" He rasps out as he kisses her head. Winter was feeling at ease to having her back in their arms.

"Bucky?" He smiles as he kisses her head again and gently lifts her up and holds her tightly.

"I'm getting you out of here." Renee just nods her body finally free of the collar is finally able to reboot and shutdown.

**====================**

Renee blinks her eyes as a black tail swishes around her nose. Renee chuckles as she slowly sets up.

"How are you feeling Doll?" Renee looks to her left and just smiles seeing Bucky sitting there.

"You really did come it wasn't a dream." Bucky moves her side as he gently strokes her cheeks.

"I'll always Find and Protect You my Doll." Renee pulls him closer as she wraps her arms around him.

"I love you, please, please don't leave me again. I want to slap you but I'm just so happy to see you again." Bucky kisses her head as he holds her close.

"I don't deserve you, Renee." Renee just shakes her head.

"You do, I deserve you and you deserve me. We deserve each other and that's how it's going to be Buckaroo." Bucky just chuckles as he brings up her chin and kisses her deeply. Renee just melts in his kiss as he strokes her face.

"Don't you ever leave me again. You understand me?" Bucky nods.

"Never again." Renee smiles as she rests her head on his chest. Bucky runs his fingers through her hair as he relaxes.

_"Agreed we never leave her again." _Bucky smiles and nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW never leave again Bucky!


	29. Chapter 29: Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!

"You know Tony we could have used Renee for this mission."

Natasha mutters through her com as they attack the Hydra Base.

"I didn't want to bring her into this. Last mission she went on, Steve's friend nearly killed her." Natasha rolls her eyes as Tony walks into the building.

"Tony I'll get Strucker," Steve says.

"And I'll get The Scepter."

Tony walks into a room he goes to grab the scepter, Tony never saw the figure appear behind him that quickly planted things in his mind.

Tony starts to see things, he sees everyone dead his eyes take in Steve, Clint, Thor, Banner, Nat. His eyes stop when he sees...

"Little Star." He runs over as he looks at her beaten and bloody body.

"Renee no... Please." Tony holds her body close when her eyes open.

"You didn't save me, you said you'd always Protect me. You failed me." Tony just starts to cry.

"No Renee, no." Renee's eyes just stare into him, her big brown eyes losing their life.

"You failed me." Her breathing stops as Tony just cradles her dead body crying. His eyes seeing all his dead friends.

The vision snaps as Tony shakes his head he looks around and gets his breathing under control. That was something he thinks.

**====================**

"And big smiles cheese!" Renee laughs as she snaps a photo of Bucky and Peter as they get ready to do a hot dog eating contest at Coney Island. Renee just chuckles as she sits down watching them.

"Okay, One, Two, Three." Bucky and Peter start eating the dogs fast. Renee chuckles she snaps another photo as Luna struggles in her bag Renee chuckles as she unzips the bag.

"Be good." Luna hops out on the table and watches Bucky and Peter eating. Renee eyes the time.

"You two are a minute in." Renee smiles as Luna swishes her tail around Renee.

"These boys are crazy Luna." Luna looks up and purrs.

Bucky quickly finishes and pushes his plate away.

"Done." He winks at Renee as she rolls her eyes. Peter finishes a few moments later as he sighs.

"I'm never going to be fast and strong like you Bucky." Bucky ruffles his hair as Renee smiles.

"Your growing kid you will." Peter smiles at that as he nods.

**=====================**

Renee, Bucky and Luna were all cuddled on the couch.

"Incoming call from Mr. Stark." Renee sighs as she makes it to where only she will appear on the call.

"Little Star! Look what we got!" Renee's eyes widen as she sees Loki's Scepter.

"Where on Earth..." Tony smiles proudly

"I have this great idea, Banner backs me on it but I need your brain as well. You remember the Ultron Program I tried doing a while back?" Renee nods as Tony smiles.

"I've found the key and I need you Little Star, please help me I want to make this world safe and better. Protecting the things, I love the most which are you and Pepper." Bucky smiles at that as he kisses her head. Renee sighs.

"This is going to result in me having to leave my comfy bed isn't it?" Tony makes a face.

"Well tell this James fellow you'll be back later or just bring him with you, what it's been two years now Renee I would like to meet him," Renee smirks.

"I like having my own little secret boyfriend that you can't mess with." Tony rolls his eyes as Renee sighs.

"Fine, I'll be there." Tony claps his hands.

"Good I'm sending Happy now." Renee hangs up the call as Bucky just smirks at her.

"So, I'm James huh?" Renee smirks as she moves her body to straddle him.

"Is that a problem James?" Bucky just smirks as Renee leans down and kisses him.

"Don't start something you can't finish Doll." Renee wiggles her eyebrows.

"Who says I can't?"

**====================**

Renee eyes the readings and shakes her head.

"I don't know Tony, I don't... I don't like this." Tony just looks and shakes his head.

"What? This is perfect it will work." Renee eyes it and just shakes her head.

"I don't know if it will... I just think..." Tony hushes her.

"Now listen, this will work, and it will save many lives. Now come on the hard part is done, I need you for the next thing, but first Jarvis we leave you to finish up here. Come Little Star a party awaits us."

**===================**

Renee sips a drink but honestly, she just wants to leave she would rather be in someone's arms right now. Renee smiles at Sam as he stands by her.

"So, any leads on your end for our Soldier?" Renee shakes her head as Sam studies her. Steve walks over and smiles at them.

"I heard some chatter but..." Renee's eyes go up at that.

"What kind of chatter?" Renee was a bit nervous at that as Sam watches her expressions.

"Here and there reports that he's out there. I know Bucky's out there, I just need to pinpoint his location." Renee nods.

"I've been trying, it's like he's a ghost." Steve nods as Thor comes bouncing over.

"Ah, my men, and Lady Stark." Thor kisses Renee's hand.

"Come take part in some Asgard drinks! Come!" Thor manages to lead Steve away as Renee excuses herself. She stands outside as Sam follows her.

"You know, you don't have the best poker face." Renee looks over at Sam and rolls her eyes.

"You really think I know where Bucky is? Why wouldn't I say where he was? Come on Sam." Sam just studies her as he smirks.

"I'm onto you Stark," Renee smirks back as she bumps his shoulder. Sam takes a breath,

"Real talk though, those nightmares you were having, how are they?" 

Since Sam counseled with PTSD victims, Renee started talking to Sam after the events with Strucker. Renee would once in a while have nightmares about it. Talking to Bucky was amazing he helped so much, even Winter would come out and comfort her. But Renee could see her talking about it was causing Bucky pain so she started talking to Sam about it and Sam swore he wouldn't say anything.

"They haven't bothered me in a while." Sam nods.

"He's captured now, and he'll never get me again."

"Thank you, Sam, for helping me. You really are a great friend." Sam smiles as Renee hugs him.

"I don't know what it is your hiding Nee but know you can trust me." Renee just nods and smiles.

"I know Sammy."

**=====================**

Renee shakes her head watching everyone try and lift Thor's Hammer.

"Lady Stark, please." Thor bows as Renee shakes her head.

"No thanks, actually I'm going to call it a night." Renee smiles as she stands up. Tony scuffs.

"Just bring this James guy here he needs to meet me." Renee rolls her eyes as Steve eyes Renee at that.

"James?" Renee just nods.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend been that way for two years now." Steve just eyes her as Renee grabs her coat.

"Night ya'll."

A loud sound goes off as a voice starts talking.

"I was a dream... I was tingled in all these strings." Everyone stops as a metal robot walks around.

"Jarvis reboot." Renee takes a breath as the robot walks closer.

"How could you all be worthy? You are all killers." The robot then stops and stares at Renee.

"Expect you, you are pure, you tried to stop what was happening before. You have only ever wanted good." Renee wasn't sure how to feel.

"Who sent you?" Thor growls as the Robot plays a recording.

"I see a suit of armor around the world." Renee's eyes widen.

"Ultron." She whispers as Tony looks pale. Ultron just looks around.

"Now it's time for my new world where you all don't exist." An army of the Iron Legion appears as Renee and everyone takes cover.

Renee closes her eyes as she forms her power. She holds back a few of the Iron Legion.

"Renee Stark, or as Tony calls you his Little Star. The only pure and good thing in this group. Your design of that arm makes me think you could give me body, a vassal." Renee holds off more Iron Legions as Ultron keeps eying her.

"Come with me we can make this a better world." Renee swirls her power around and throws it at him. 

"In your dreams." One of the Iron Legions comes flying at her as Renee gets thrown hard against the wall. Renee pulls herself up.

"Renee come with me be by my side, this world needs to evolve this world needs to be changed needs to...." Thor throws his hammer at him as he crumbles.

Renee looks at Tony.

"I told you this was a bad idea. I told you things didn't seem right, but as always you never listen to me." Renee stands up.

"I'm going home where I should have never left," Renee mutters as she walks out.

**=================**

"Mr. Barnes... I will have to... Shutdown now..." Bucky looks up confused as Jarvis goes silent. Luna purrs as she senses something isn't right.

"Jarvis? Are you okay?" Bucky is met with silence as he stands up. He walks around as the door fly's open. Bucky sees Renee his eyes wide as he sees her beaten.

"What happened?" He rushes over as Winter sounds off in his head.

_"Who are we killing?" _Renee just buries herself in Bucky's arms as she holds onto him tightly.

"So much Bucky, so much. Please just hold me." Bucky strokes her hair as he lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom.

"We'll talk once you rest and feel better," Bucky whispers as Renee clings to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh.....


	30. Chapter 30: Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if people wanted more for Ultron I wasn't the biggest fan of Age of Ultron so I kind of just rushed the whole story lol hope everyone enjoys! I also have a new story up Golden Winter it's different What If Au version of Renee :) check it out if you like

Renee blinks as she sees Bucky drawing in his sketchbook. A blacktail swishes around her face. Renee chuckles.

"What are you drawing?" Renee whispers Bucky looks over from the chair and smiles as he walks over and sits on his side.

"You, you looked so peaceful sleeping I had to draw you." Renee smiles as she cuddles close to him.

"What happened Doll? You fell through the door beat up shaking. What happened?" Renee sighs.

"Ultron... Tony made Ultron and well he is more than anyone expected. He... Wants to make the world better by getting rid of everyone." Bucky's hold on her tightens.

_"Over our dead body, he will not harm a hair on her," _Bucky smirks to the Soldier in his head.

"Winter said over our dead body. He's not going to harm a hair on you." Renee smiles at that and leans up and kisses Bucky.

"Tell Winter he is a sweetie and I love him too," Renee whispers Bucky smiles as he pulls her close.

"He loves you very much Doll." Renee takes a breath as she looks up at Bucky.

"You know I have to go back and help them, right?" Bucky closes his eyes.

_"No, nope she is not going. I'll come out and I'll chain her to the bed. She's not going, don't let her go Bucky." _Bucky sighs as he looks at Renee.

"Winter says no." Renee cups his cheeks.

"Sorry Winter but I have too. It's My Mission." Bucky just shakes his head as he wraps her tightly in his arms.

"Come back to us then. Don't you dare leave us." Renee nods as she clings to him tight.

"I will." Bucky kisses her deeply.

_"I don't support this; I don't care if it's her Mission. No. Bucky..." _Bucky sighs.

"Winter's not happy." Renee cups Bucky's cheeks and stares deeply in his eyes.

"Winter, I have to do this. I have to protect the ones I love. Which are you, Bucky, Peter, Luna, Tony, my friends. Happy. You have to let me go." Renee gently kisses him as Bucky stirs. The metal arm gently holds her tightly.

"Хорошо. Но мне это не нравится." Renee smiles and nods.

**==================**

Renee didn't like the feeling she was feeling she feels a terrible feeling in her bones.

"Renee you look pale." Renee looks at Nat as they walk around the Salvage Yard. Renee sees a quick flash of sliver blue rush by the.

"The Twins are here." Renee dodges the flash as she runs in the other direction.

The blue sliver streak stops in front of her.

"You're a pretty angel." Renee rolls her eyes as the tall blonde guy eyes her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He smirks at her as hands swirl around behind Renee. Renee jumps as her eyes connect with a girl.

"What did you do?" Renee blinks as the girl stares at her Renee's hand starts to pulse golden as she grabs the girl's hand. The girl lets out a yell as Renee closes her eyes.

_"Where did mommy go? Where did she go, Maria?" Renee stands there watching..._

_"Bucky?" He looks up and smiles as he walks over carrying a beautiful baby..._

_"There's mommy Maria." Renee's eyes widen as Bucky places the baby in her arms. Renee looks down and smiles._

_"Hi." Renee coos._

_"This could have been our life... But you failed." Renee looks up confused as baby Mariah fades from her arms. Renee jumps back as Bucky looks at her._

_"You said you'd Protect us." Renee watches as another form...._

_"Winter," Renee whispers as both Bucky and Winter stare at her._

_"You failed us." Renee watches in horror as Bucky and Winter turn to ash and fade away from her. Renee reaches for them but grabs nothing but air._

_"Renee... I don't... Feel so good." Renee looks over as Peter starts to crumble into dust. Renee watches as she sees people she loves and cares about turn into nothing._

_Renee falls to her knees as all their voices sound off in her head._

_"You failed us." Repeat over and over again. Renee screams._

Her eyes flash open as she stares into the eyes of the girl.

"What was that?" The girl looks scared and looks at Renee.

"I... I could... I saw..." Renee eyes her hard as she backs away. Renee grabs her again their powers both flow into each other.

"Your Wanda, aren't you?" Wanda nods as Renee stares in her eyes.

"Alright time to go sis." Renee watches as he lifts Wanda up and rushes away from Renee.

**=====================**

"You doing okay Little Star?" Renee just nods as she tries and gets those visions out of her head.

"Yeah," Renee whispers Tony eyes her as he sighs.

"I'm sorry Renee, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Renee nods as she takes a breath. She wanted to find those twins; she didn't think they were bad.

**=================**

"Are you serious Cap? They are bad they are against us." Renee shakes her head.

"No, they are the same age as me they are kids still. They didn't mean to do this. Ultron convinced them... Tony our weapons killed their parents." Tony stops and stares at Renee.

"Little Star..." Renee holds up her hand.

"Please, everyone deserves a second chance." Wanda looks over at Renee and smiles. Their hands interlocking as a Golden Red power swirls around their hands.

**==============**

The world may have been saved... But at what cost? Renee holds Wanda in her arms as she cries. Renee just holds her tight.

"Nothing I say matters but I'm here for you Wanda." Renee kisses her head as Wanda cries. Her body shakes in Renee's arms.

"I'm so sorry, those visions I made you see I'm so sorry." Renee just smiles small as she shakes her head.

"It's okay Wanda." Wanda messes with the hem of her shirt.

"Who was that man? The one holding your baby?" Renee takes a breath.

"The man I love. The man I'm in love with." Wanda smiles.

"I can tell how much you love him. It's strong very strong. Love like that is rare." Renee smiles.

"I never had friends that weren't my brother," Wanda whispers Renee squeezes Wanda tight.

"Well, I'm your friend now, no... Family. We are a family here." Wanda smiles big at that as Renee holds her tight.

**=================**

Renee crawls into Bucky's arms. She never wants to leave them.

"I love you Bucky so much. You are the keeper of my heart. The only one I ever want to love or wake up to you. You're the man I want to spend my life with." Bucky's blue eyes stare into her big brown eyes.

"You're it for me Doll." He whispers as their lips lock tight.

_"She's ours forever Bucky. Remember that." _Bucky chuckles at that.

"Winter said your ours forever." Renee laughs as she nods.

"Your mine forever too Winter." Bucky holds her tightly as he rests his head on her.

"Bucky? I had a vision... Well, I was shown a vision... We had a baby. Would you ever want that?" Renee whispers.

_"A baby... They cry a lot, don't they... I remember a baby... I met a baby once..." _Bucky hushes him as he stares down at Renee.

"As long as he or she looks like you." Renee rolls her eyes.

"Well, she had your eyes." Bucky chuckles as he holds Renee tight. Their hands lock together.

"I never thought I'd ever had such a chance a shot at this. Being wrapped in your arms, having a family. You've given me so much Renee, I want to give you the world. I want to take the stars and give them to you. A baby, kids? I'll give you as many babies as you want. You want an army of them done. I always wanted to be a dad, wanted to have a wife."

Renee's eyes flash to his she sets up. Bucky stares at her.

"Oh, Bucky." Renee can't help it as tears pour from her eyes. Bucky's eyes too.

_"Man, stop it we don't cry... Fine... We cry." _Renee crawls into his arms as Buck rocks her tight.

"I'll give it all to you Bucky. Wife, kids, a life. All of it." Bucky tightens his hold on her as he buries his face into her chest.

They could have stayed that way forever.

"Miss A Peter Parker is calling." Bucky's ears twitch at that. He still isn't used to Friday's voice.

The call pops up as Peter looks frazzled and scared.

"Renee, Bucky? I need help. I'm... I'm... Scared. I was on a field trip and something bit me." Renee sets up as Bucky fly's up too.

"Where are you?" Peter shakes as he rattles off where he is.

"Hang tight Pete we are coming." Renee and Bucky share a look as Renee shakily tries to get herself together.

"He'll be okay Doll. Pete is strong." Renee nods as she shakes though, she was worried about Peter. Really worried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Peter :(


	31. Chapter 31: Waking The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter be okay? Let's find out shall we :) Thank you, everyone, who has been showing love to this story it means the world to me.

Renee paces as Peter's breathing is heavy.

"Nee... Bucky..." Renee's eyes flash as she rushes to him.

"Hey Pete, Friday scan him please." Peter slowly pulls himself up as Bucky stands in the doorway with a concerned look.

"Renee, scans show that Mr. Parker is increased in blood pressure and his heart rate is increased." Renee nods as Peter tries to relax his breathing.

"Hey, can you tell us what exactly bit you?" Peter pants as he wraps the blanket tightly around him. Luna jumps up and comforts him.

"We were on a field trip, Oscorp... they had this new exhibit on genetic spiders... I think one got out because something landed on me and bit me."

"Friday get all the info you have on Norman Osborn's Genetic Spiders please." Renee watches as Friday throws up flies

"That one! That red and blue with the white stripe! That one bit me." Renee pulls it up as she scans it.

"There isn't much info on it Boss." Renee sighs she was afraid of that. Peter starts to shake as Bucky frowns.

"Can you tell us what hurts Pete?" Peter looks at Bucky and just shakes.

"I just feel ill, I feel..." Renee cuts him off

"Like your body is enhancing itself." Peter looks at Renee as she takes a breath.

"We aren't going anywhere Peter okay. We are staying right here." Peter just nods as the three of them each hold each other's hands. Luna curls up tight against Peter.

**=================**

Peter lets out some yells as his body starts to go into overdrive.

"It really HURTS!" Renee closes her eyes as Bucky feels helpless.

_"Can we not help?" _Bucky hears in his head. Renee stands up.

"Friday, please give Peter a sedative." Peter just nods as Friday gets it prepared.

"I love you guys," Peter whispers as he starts to get relaxed.

"Bucky? Will you make your lasagna again when I feel better?" Bucky smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Yes, Kiddo I will." Peter smiles as his eyes close.

**===================**

Renee just stays by Peter's bedside as Bucky holds her close.

"He's strong Doll, he's just like Steve he's going to make it." Renee just lays her head on Bucky's chest and nods.

"Just hate feeling so helpless watching him look so sick." Bucky kisses her head.

_"I say we kill all the Spiders; we march into the museum take him out. I'll snap their necks... Do they have necks to snap?" _Bucky chuckles and snots. Renee looks up.

"What's Winter saying?" Bucky smirks.

"He wants to storm the museum and kill all the Spiders." Renee just laughs as she sighs.

"While I really appreciate that, we can't kill the spiders." Bucky just holds her close as Renee watches Peter's chest rise and fall.

"He's going to make it Doll." Renee nods as she just cuddles close in Bucky's arms.

"I love you, having you by my side it's everything to me," Renee whispers as Bucky cups her cheeks.

"I'll always be by your side Doll."

_"Excuse me? Me too." _Bucky chuckles.

"Winter too." Renee smiles as she just holds onto Bucky tight and prays and hopes Peter will be okay.

**==================**

Renee hears loud talking as she notices she was tucked in her bed. Luna perched on her chest. Renee yawns as she hears the loud voices.

"So, you add a little sugar to your sauce?" Renee slowly follows the voices. She peers around her heart stops.

"A pinch of sugar makes the sauce sweeter, what my mom always said."

"Peter?" Peter and Bucky look up as Renee just stands there. Peter smiles.

"Look Bucky is teaching me how to make his lasagna..." Renee just pulls him tightly in her arms as she holds him tight.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Peter just holds her tightly.

"I'm okay Nee.... However,..." Renee eyes him as Peter steps back he smiles as he does a backflip.

"Peter?" He smiles big as he hops on the wall and crawls up the wall, he hangs down from the ceiling as Renee stands there in shock.

"Yeah when he woke up, he stuck to the ceiling." Peter chuckles.

"The Spider Bite." Peter nods he shows where the bite was, and it was gone.

"Let's see what you can do Pete." He smiles big.

**=======================**

Peter had new strong abilities that matched those of a Spider. Renee loved seeing his powers Bucky promised to help train him so he could fight and defend himself.

"Could I be an Avenger?" Renee chuckles as she watches Bucky and Peter train.

"Maybe someday." Peter smiles big. Renee takes a breath

"Why don't we take a break for a while." Peter and Bucky nod as Renee smiles.

**==================**

"Wow, Renee these photos are so cool." Renee looks up as Peter looks through some of her old photos.

"Oh, wow where did you find those?" Peter smiles

"I was looking at ideas for my costume when these photos popped up." Renee walks over.

"Oh, Tony or Happy must be digitizing all our old photos." Renee eyes them and smiles. Bucky sits by Peter and looks through them.

"Where is this one at Doll?" Renee smiles seeing the photo.

"This one was always one of my favorites. I became obsessed with the movie Balto and really wanted to go to Alaska to see The Northern Lights. Tony booked us a trip and we had the best view of The Northern Lights. It was breathtaking. This trip was always dear to my heart I'd love to see it again."

Bucky's eyes meet Renee's as he smiles at her an idea forming. Peter just loves seeing them.

"You guys did a lot of trips." Renee nods.

"Tony wanted to make sure we did as much family stuff together as possible, he never wanted me to feel unloved or unwanted. Tony never spoke great of our father, he always said Howard was cold and never told Tony that he loved him. Tony's changed a little bit but I know he always wondered why our dad was that way. Tony never wanted me to feel that way, and believe me Tony has always been my dad, brother, and mother all in one. He was 21 when our parents died, and I was thrust in his life. He did a damn good job I love him."

Bucky smiles at that a photo stops on the screen as Bucky's eyes take it in.

"Oh, wow is that you as a baby?" Renee looks up and just smiles.

"Yes, I was around a few weeks old. Tony was always so worried. We never did find the person who pulled me from the car." Bucky nods as his eyes take in baby Renee he smiles as he feels something stir in his head.

_"She looks... I feel like I've seen..." _Bucky doesn't understand what Winter's saying as Renee lays her head on his shoulder. He kisses her head.

**=====================**

A big gold envelope sits on the counter as Renee eyes it.

"Friday what is this?" Luna jumps up on the counter and nibbles on it Renee chuckles.

"Mr. Stark left that for you." Renee takes the gold envelope from Luna as she slowly rips it open.

"_Tony Stark requests your presence for his annual Stark Ball. This year's theme is Masquerade."_

Renee reads the invite and just rolls her eyes, the Stark Ball, Tony's big black-tie event. She takes a breath as she walks into Bucky's art room. She watches him work on something and smiles.

"The way you capture detail is just so breathtaking." Bucky stops as he looks over and smiles.

"Hey Doll." Renee smiles as she walks in closer to him. Bucky eyes the gold envelope.

"Did you get a golden ticket?" Renee chuckles

"It's Tony's big annual ball. He throws one every year and raises money for charity, he does auctions and such." Bucky nods as Renee fiddles with her hands.

"You're nervous," Bucky says Renee nods as she takes a breath.

"I would love to go with you, it's a masquerade... No one would recognize you." Bucky looks up at her.

"Plus, we could dance all night, you and me I'd look good on your arm." Bucky smiles as he sits down his pencils.

"Doll come here." Renee walks into his arms as he pulls her close.

"I'll go, I'll be nervous, but I'll go for you." Renee's eyes widen as she kisses him all over.

"Really? You don't have too." Bucky cups her cheeks.

"But I want too." Renee just wraps her arms around him as they kiss deeply.

"Full makeover." She smiles as she runs her fingers over his face.

"Going to clean this fur." She smirks as Bucky rolls his eyes and lets out a little growl. Renee backs up and smiles.

"Uhuh, I woke up the Wolf." Renee yelps as Bucky picks her up.

"Yes, you did Doll." He walks off throwing her over his shoulder carrying her out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Bucky is gonna go with Renee! This should be fun!


	32. Chapter 32: You Must Be James!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this chapter :) enjoy

Bucky was nervous as Happy, and Peter helped him get a suit.

"Do you want a tie or a bowtie?" Bucky looks up as Peter holds up two options.

"Bowties are really in nowadays." Bucky just nods as Happy brings out a few suits.

"Okay, these should work, go try them on we are here if you need help." Bucky nods smiling small at them.

Bucky really likes blue and black suits. He slowly walks out as Happy and Peter looks up at him.

"You look like a million bucks!" Peter gets excited. Happy smiles.

"You look good." Bucky just nods as Peter is excited.

"Now we got to find you the best mask!" Bucky chuckles as he ruffles Peter's hair.

**=================**

Renee smiles as she shops with Natasha and Wanda.

"Thank you two for wanting to shop with me, I'm also glad you two are coming." Wanda looks up nervously as Nat just smiles eyeing dresses.

"Well, Steve said it would be good for us New Avengers to mingle and Steve says I need to get out more." Renee smiles and nods.

"I agree, I've been going to this ball since I was 6, it's the one big event I loved, getting to wear fancy dresses I felt like a Princess, even if I hated being called that." Wanda just smiles as she eyes a very pretty dress.

"You'd look beautiful." Wanda just takes a breath.

"I've never seen anything so..." Renee takes it off the rack and holds it up to her.

"It looks perfect." Wands gently takes the dress as she heads into a dressing room. Renee smiles as Nat meets her eyes.

"So, are we going to finally meet this James guy you've dated now for what 2 years?" Renee just rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Maybe we'll see." Nat just smirks.

"Can one of you zip me up?" Wanda slowly opens the door as she steps out her back to them. Renee zips her up. As Wanda turns Renee's eyes light up.

"Wanda you look stunning." Natasha whistles as Wanda blushes.

"Thank you, guys." She fiddles with the dress as Renee hugs her. Nat pulls out a dress and holds it up.

"Renee it's your turn." Renee looks over as her eyes trail the dress.

"Nat... No... I..." Natasha hushes her as she places the dress in her hands.

"Oh yes, you are." Nat gets Renee into the dressing room and pushes her in it.

"Now put it on, Renee!"

**==================**

Bucky tries his best to clean up his beard and hair, but he was having a bit of an issue. Renee walks in and stops seeing the discomfort from Bucky.

"Buckaroo? Do you want me to help?" Bucky looks up as Renee smiles, he slowly nods.

"Would you?" He whispers. Renee smiles as she gets him seated. She gently grabs the shaving kit. She gently touches Bucky's face as she smiles.

"Relax Buckaroo." She whispers as she gently spreads some shaving cream on his face.

"I'm not shaving it completely just trimming and cleaning it up." She smiles as she gently glides the blade across his face. Bucky just relaxes her touch makes him feel at ease.

_"Being touched by her is heaven. This is what heaven is." _Bucky smiles as Renee finishes his face and gently wipes him clean.

"Okay, now your hair." Bucky smiles as she leads him to the sink as she gently rubs and massages his head.

"So much hair, but I love it." She whispers as she massages the shampoo and conditioner in it. Bucky feels like purring as does Winter.

"Feels so good Doll." Renee smiles as she rinses his hair.

"I'm only trimming not cutting it all off. Just going to clean your hair up." Bucky nods as Renee dries his hair and starts on trimming.

"Renee, I love you more than I think you'll ever know. You have given me so much and I hope to give you everything this world has to offer. I want to make sure you smile every day and that you always feel loved and that you know that I'll always be by your side and I'll always Protect you."

Renee just stops as her eyes water; she takes a deep breath as she slowly crawls into his lap and cups his cheeks and stares deeply in his eyes.

"That sounded like a proposal Mr. Barnes." Bucky smiles as Renee just brushes her lips against his.

"I don't think you know how much you mean to me, James Buchanan Barnes. You are my home; you are my life. I love you Bucky and I only want you by my side as we live our lives together. Whatever this world throws at us it's you and me." Bucky just presses his lips to hers deeply as they hold each other their love shining through in their kisses, their hearts, and their eyes.

**=====================**

Renee finishes her hair and makeup as she slips into the dress. She takes a breath as she stares at herself.

"Wow, I'm the luckiest man tonight." Renee's eyes meet Bucky's as she smiles.

"Well look at you, my arm candy looks hot." She winks as Bucky chuckles.

"Doll I'll always be your arm candy." Bucky walks closer as his hand traces her back.

"Want me to zip you?" He whispers as Renee nods; she leans into him as his fingers brush down her back and zip her up. Bucky kisses her neck, as Renee melts in his touch.

"Let's forget the ball." Renee moans as Bucky nibbles her ear and goes back to kissing her sweet spot on her neck.

"As much as I'd love to... I want to show you off Doll, I want to dance with you." Renee just grumbles but nods as Bucky smiles. Renee sighs and turns around facing Bucky. She takes him in and just smiles.

"Women are going to eye fuck you all night." She grumbles. Bucky fiddles with his mask as Renee gently takes it and places it on his face. She smiles.

"Hello, my masked lover." Bucky just chuckles. He eyes her mask.

"May I?" Renee nods as Bucky gently places her mask on her. He smiles

"Beautiful." He whispers.

"Hey, you kids ready? The Happy Bus is ready to leave." Renee just chuckles.

**===================**

Renee squeezes Bucky's hand tight as they slowly make their way in.

"Miss Stark! Miss Stark! You look stunning tonight who are you wearing tonight?" Renee just smiles as she holds Bucky's hand tight.

"Not sure, found this beautiful dress at a thrift store." The reporter gasps as Renee just smiles the flashing cameras bugging her.

"And who is your lovely date this evening?" The reporter looks at Bucky as he just takes a breath.

"James." He gets out as Renee smiles.

"My lovely date and I must be on our way." She loops her arm through Bucky as he guides her inside.

"Sorry, sometimes they attack." Bucky nods as he looks around his eyes scanning the room.

"It's nice." Renee nods and smiles as she watches Bucky.

"Are you okay? This isn't too much?" Bucky smiles as he pulls her close wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Not at all Doll." He kisses her head. Even with his mask, Renee gets lost in those blue eyes of his. She smiles.

"Ah, Miss Stark might we borrow you for a just moment for our photo op?" Renee looks up at Bucky as he nods kissing her.

"Go." He smiles. As Renee nods.

"I'll be right back." Bucky smiles and nods watching her leave.

"Champagne sir?" Bucky nods as one of the waiters walks around carrying a tray. Can't hurt to relax and drink a little beside he can't get drunk. Bucky decides to walk around. He eyes the auction that will be later that night and smiles at all the different things people and companies had donated. He smiles as he sees one of his artworks, he had donated one. Ever since the gallery, Bucky had a lot of people who were interned in his artwork.

"You know, I was starting to think you didn't exist." Bucky tenses as he slowly looks to his side. He sees a guy wearing a very fancy suit, brown hair and he clearly wasn't wearing a mask.

"For years you're all she's talked about, James this, James that. I assume you are James, right?" Bucky nods.

"Yes." A smile forms on the man's face.

"So, tell me James do you love my Little Star?" Bucky realizes now who he's talking to. He takes a deep breath as he eyes Tony Stark, the legend himself.

"Yes Sir, I love Renee more than anything." He whispers as Tony nods. He waves one of the waiters down as he grabs a glass of champagne

"Then I think it's time you and I talked, and I find out what your intentions are with my Little Star," Tony says with a pointed look.

Bucky takes a deep breath as he sips his glass and nods.

"Yes, sir." Tony nods.

"Then follow me, James, I know just the spot where we can chat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... What is gonna happen now?


	33. Chapter 33: Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony & Bucky are meeting but Tony doesn't truly know who is under the mask! Will he find out?

Tony leads Bucky out to the balcony as they stand outside together. Bucky fiddles with his hands.

"I noticed a change in her two years ago, one day she was in the lab like the old Renee, she had her messy bun up and was singing to Dum-E. I hadn't seen that Renee in a long time. Don't get me wrong she was always happy and bubbly that's who Renee is. But August really broke her, August did a number on her, and even if it wasn't true what he said or did it still did a number on her. It broke her, and I wasn't sure if I'd get that Renee back. Then all of sudden you show up, and she's back my bright glowing Little Star. Her eyes glowed anytime she talked about you she was inventing again; her little inventions were back. I missed her toasters. So, I thank you, James, for bringing that part back to her, for bringing that spark back."

Bucky just stands there feeling deep emotions hearing that from Tony. He looks up at Tony his eyes shining through the mask.

"Sir, she's saved me more ways than one. She has been my rock, my safe place. She's done so much for me and I only hope I can live the rest of my life showing her how much she means to me. How much I love her. She's it for me Sir, no one else." Tony eyes him.

"Is there something you want to ask me, James?" Tony eyes him. Bucky nods.

"I already planned to ask you; you are the most important person in Renee's life. You mean the world to her. I've heard so many stories about you I felt like I knew you already." Bucky takes a breath calming his heart

"I bought a ring a while ago, I'd love your blessing to Marry Renee, I didn't feel right asking until I got your blessing."

Tony just stares at Bucky his eyes wide a bit. He smiles small as he studies the man standing next to him.

"You want to marry my Little Star? Well... can you promise me you will take care of her? Protect her? Love her? Do everything in your power to always ensure she's well cared for?"

Bucky meets his eyes and nods.

"Yes, Sir." Tony smiles and nods.

"You have my blessing to marry my Little Star, but I will warn you us Starks are stubborn, and we don't like the word no," Bucky smirks and nods.

"Oh, I know Sir." Tony rolls his eyes.

"It's Tony James, none of that sir stuff." Bucky nods as Tony takes a breath.

"Do you have any idea about how you want to propose?" Bucky nods and smiles.

"I do." Tony smiles as he eyes Bucky.

"Care to share James?" Bucky just smiles.

**=====================**

Renee frowns she hasn't been able to find Bucky.

"What's wrong?" Renee looks up at Nat and smiles.

"I can't find my man." Nat chuckles as Renee searches for him. Her eyes widen when she sees Bucky and Tony walking together. Renee's heart drops. She quickly walks over to them.

"Ah, there's my Little Star." Renee just eyes Tony as she eyes Bucky who just smiles at her.

"James do you mind if I steal her for a dance then she's all yours the rest of the night." Bucky nods as Tony leads Renee to the dance floor.

Renee takes a breath as Tony and her dance.

"Do you remember your first ball? How cute you were in your dress, you begged and begged for your hair to be like Princess Leia. Pepper did it and you looked so cute with your little buns." Renee chuckles and nods as she lays her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat still to this day always soothes her.

"Dad.... Tony... You'll get Pepper back she loves you and you love her just don't give up okay?" Tony smiles as he kisses her head.

"I love you kiddo, I love you so much. You have grown into such a beautiful talented woman. I'm so damn proud of you, I know they would be too. You make me so damn proud, the honor of being your dad and brother has been the greatest joy in my life. I hope you know always that you are the most important person to me, you are my Little Star always." Tony kisses her head and just holds her close as Renee sniffles in his chest.

"I love you too Dad," Renee whispers.

"I like him Little Star, he's a good man I approve." Renee smiles, now to tell him who James really is. But that's for another day.

"Good because I love him, he's my soulmate." Tony smiles his eyes scan his eyes stops as he smiles.

"Well, I'm afraid someone's stolen your date Little Star." Renee's brows furrow as she turns around, she stops her heart beating fast as Bucky is dancing with a little girl.

"I know that face just be smart." He winks and smirks as Tony walks off. Renee can't help but smile watching Bucky dance with the little girl.

Renee walks closer and melts listening to him.

"There you go Little Doll, you got this." She giggles at Bucky as he spins her around. Renee just melts. The little girl looks up as she gasps.

"Is she a princess?" Bucky turns around and smiles as Renee feels herself melting.

"Yes, she is Little Doll." The little girl giggles as Bucky twirls her.

"I better get back to my mommy and daddy." Bucky bends down as she hugs him and kisses his cheeks. She waves and scampers off.

Bucky walks over to Renee and holds out his hand.

"Doll may I have this dance?" Renee smiles as she nods. Bucky pulls her close. Moonlight Serenade starts playing as Bucky just loses himself to Renee. The way she feels in his arms, the way her eyes glow at him.

"I love you." Renee just smiles as Bucky spins her, Renee smiles as she spins into his arms. He holds her close.

"Never let me go?" She whispers as Bucky kisses her head.

"Till The End Of The Line My Doll." Renee lays her head on his chest. She listens to his heartbeat as she holds him tightly.

**===================**

Bucky carries Renee inside as he holds her tightly. Luna meows at them as Bucky carries her into the bedroom, he gently lays her on the bed as he leans down and kisses her. Renee wraps her arms tightly around him.

"Make love to me." She whispers as Bucky goes to untie his mask Renee shakes her head.

"No, leave it on." Bucky chuckles as he gently hovers over her, his lips kissing each inch of her skin, his lips trail down as his fingers slowly unzip her dress. Bucky gently pulls her dress down, his eyes roaming her body.

"God, you're a goddess my Doll." Renee arches up into his touch, Bucky just watches seeing how she responds to his touch.

"Seeing you tonight with that little girl..." Bucky just eyes as he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. His fingers trace her belly as he kisses her belly.

"Someday?" Renee nods as Bucky explores her body, his finger touching her like she was one of his canvases. Renee moans and arches into his touches.

"Bucky, please... I need you." Renee pleads. Bucky smiles as he nestles himself in-between her legs, he aligns himself as he buries himself deep inside her.

Two souls become one that night as their love and passion takes on a new level.

**==================**

Bucky Looks up at Peter and Happy.

"Thank you two for coming, I know how important you are to Renee. Which is why I wanted to ask you both..." He slides the black velvet box to them as Happy opens it. He eyes Bucky as Peter squeals and jumps up.

"Do I have your blessings to marry Renee?" Peter jumps into Bucky's arms nearly knocking him over. Happy just eyes the ring and eyes Bucky.

"You know she's stubborn right? You'll never be right again." Bucky chuckles and nods.

"Yes, and that's fine by me." Luna jumps up and paws the box she rubs against it and meows. Happy just studies Bucky and smiles.

"You have my blessing, love her forever Bucky." Bucky nods and smiles. Peter can't stop screaming and dancing.

**======================**

Renee smiles as she feels kisses on her head and neck.

"Morning Doll." Renee smiles as she looks up at Bucky.

"Morning Handsome." Bucky chuckles as Renee feels Luna nudging her. Bucky just kisses her as Renee smiles more.

"You are being very affectionate this morning," Bucky smiles as he holds her hand tightly.

"I want to go on a trip with you, the plane is ready whenever only I know the destination." Renee sets up as she eyes Bucky.

"Bags are packed. Luna's bag is packed no use in trying to tell her to stay behind." Renee just wraps her arms around Bucky tightly.

"Let's go now." Renee is quickly getting out of bed as Bucky chuckles.

He watches her run around getting ready. He smiles big. This was happening, he was going to ask her to be his forever.

Hopefully, she says yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All What does Bucky have up his sleeve?


	34. Chapter 34: Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolly one of my favorite chapters! Lots and lots of fluff!

Renee was bouncing her leg as Bucky just chuckles watching her.

"Where are we going, Buckaroo?" Bucky just smiles as he leans back in the seat.

"You'll see." He winks. Renee makes a face at him as Luna purrs happily in her lap she meows happily as Bucky smiles.

"Oh, I do have something for you." Renee eyes him as he pulls out a box.

"I remembered you once said these made you feel brave when you wore them." Renee smiles and opens the box.

"Oh, Bucky..." She pulls out a beautiful silver chain with his dog tags. Renee smiles big as she quickly gets them back on.

"I wanted a beautiful better chain for you." Renee just leans over and kisses him.

"But still where are you taking me?" Bucky just smiles.

"You'll see, rest up." Renee just rolls her eyes but smiles.

**=================**

Renee just scuffed as Bucky blindfolds her as he gets her in the car.

"Okay you are just being very secretive," Bucky smirks as he buckles her in.

"Safety first Doll." Renee just smiles.

"You're really going out for this huh?" Bucky kisses her head.

"You'll see."

**===================**

The car finally comes to a stop as Bucky helps Renee out, he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"You ready?" Renee nods as she shakes a little wherever they were it was a bit chilly.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3......" He unties the blindfold as Renee's eyes wide. She gasps.

"How?" She shakily asks as she feels her heart pounding. Bucky smiles.

"I talked to the right people." He smirks as Renee just squeals and hugs him tight.

"This was one of my favorite places." She holds him tight as Bucky kisses her head.

"Well... Now you own it." Renee's eyebrows raise up at that.

"What?" Bucky smiles as he nods.

"Tony bought it." Renee just feels her eyes water as Bucky scoops her up. Renee squeals as Bucky chuckles.

"Come on then." Bucky carries her close as Luna pokes her head out of the bag. Renee's heart is pounding. This cabin was one of her favorite vacations with Tony.

They'd come off and on when they could, but a trip to Alaska wasn't always the easiest thing to just drop everything and go too. Plus, someone bought the cabin and that made Renee sad because she loved this cabin.

"You really are something, Mr. Barnes." Bucky chuckles kissing her head. Luna meows as she reaches out her paw for the snowflakes. Renee chuckles.

"You want to play in the snow later Luna?" Luna meows and purrs. Renee smiles big as Bucky carries her inside the cabin.

Renee's eyes look around she takes in the cabin it looked so beautiful.

"How did you?" Bucky just smiles as he kisses her head.

"I know people." He winks Renee just rolls her eyes and smiles taking it all in.

"It's perfect, thank you Bucky thank you for bringing this back to me." She whispers as Bucky just smiles.

"Your happiness is my happiness."

**=============**

Bundled up Renee, Bucky and Luna venture out. Renee smiles as Luna jumps in the snow.

"Do you like snow Luna?" Luna purrs as she jumps in the snow. Renee chuckles as Bucky just watches her.

"So since we own this now, we will be going here a lot. Trips with the kids and all." Bucky just stops smiling hearing say that.

"We huh? Kids?" Renee stops her cheeks flushed as she nods.

"What's mine is yours Buckaroo, and yes I want kids I want them to experience this place." Bucky just nods smiling big.

"I only want kids with you Doll." Renee chuckles as Luna burrows in a snowdrift and jumps out. She stops as her nose twitches and tail swishes around. Luna slowly walks closer as she's met with big eyes.

"Luna what do you..." Renee stops as a White Wolf stares at Luna as Luna stares up at him. Bucky tenses up quickly thinking of a plan to grab Luna before the wolf eats her.

The white wolf sets his eyes on Bucky as he just stares at him. 

"Luna come here now." Luna ignores Renee and rubs against the wolf's legs and meows at him. The Wolf nuzzles her and sniffs her he licks her as Luna paws at him.

"I think he likes Luna and Luna likes him." Renee shakily still doesn't like this.

"He could still eat her," Renee whispers. Bucky slowly walks over as Luna plays with her new friend. Renee watches as the wolf's eyes lock on Bucky.

"Hey there, I don't mean you any harm just want to make sure you won't hurt our Luna here." Luna purrs as the wolf just stares intently at Bucky. His big eyes watch Bucky as he slowly walks closer to Bucky. Renee watches as the Wolf nudges his head against Bucky's hand.

"Well hi there." Bucky chuckles as he rubs the wolf's head. Renee slowly walks over as the wolf's eyes go to her.

"I think he likes us Doll." Renee chuckles as she slowly walks over the wolf nudges his head into her hand. Renee smiles

"Hi." Luna purrs happily as she rubs in between his legs. She's made a new friend.

"We should name him." Renee chuckles at Bucky as he studies the wolf.

"Don't get attached Bucky." Bucky smiles as he watches the wolf play with Luna.

"That book series you had me read, Geralt, we name him Geralt." Renee chuckles as she nods.

"He looks like a Geralt." Renee snuggles close in Bucky's arms as they watch Luna and her newly found friend Geralt play.

**=================**

Luna was sad when it was time to turn in. The howl of nearby wolves caused Geralt to leave. He looked back at his new friends as he ran off into the woods.

"I'm sorry Luna." Renee picks her up as Luna just purrs sadly. They get inside as Renee smiles.

"Hot cocoa?" Bucky nods as Renee starts making some.

"I also want us to go out here soon." Renee eyes him as Bucky smiles at her.

"What do you have planned?" He just smirks as Renee starts making the coco. She waits for the milk to boil as she adds the coco and stirs it up. Luna jumps up rubbing against her.

"You liked Geralt huh? Maybe we should get a dog then?" Luna just shakes her head.

"Well Luna I'm sorry but we can't take Geralt home with us. He's a wolf he belongs in the wild." Luna doesn't like that and jumps off and rubs against Bucky. He chuckles as he picks her up.

"Oh, you think you can sway me, Luna. Your mom is right Geralt belongs in the wild." Luna just paws Bucky's face as he chuckles.

"Sorry Luna."

**=================**

Bucky bundles Renee up tight. She smiles watching him.

"I know you have the serum too, but you always seem to get cold." Renee chuckles as she nods. Bucky puts a beanie on her. He smirks.

"You ready Doll?" Renee nods as Bucky leads out. He puts Luna in his jacket.

"Come on you crazy cat." Luna purrs as Bucky leads Renee close.

"Oh, wow the stars are beautiful tonight." Bucky smiles just watching her as it lightly starts to snow. Bucky can't keep his eyes off her. Renee gasps.

"Bucky look!" He smiles big seeing the Northern Light appear. Renee just clings to him tight.

"Bucky! You remembered." She beams getting lost in their beauty. Bucky watches her as Luna paws at him he smiles.

"You think it's time?" He whispers Luna pops into his pocket. He chuckles.

Renee is just lost in the Northern Light. Her eyes are glowing watching it all.

"Bucky look." She stops her eyes seeing him on his knee.

"Doll." Renee's heart stops. Bucky looks up at her his eyes shining.

"Renee Maria Stark, you have saved me more ways than one. You are my home, my love, my everything. I love you Renee, my Brown-eyed Doll who looks so damn beautiful with snowflakes in her hair. I love you Renee so much, I asked Tony, Happy and Peter's blessings. Will you do me this honor will you make me the happiest man in the world and Marry me Will you be my wife?"

Renee just covers her mouth as Bucky opens the ring. Luna jumps out of his jacket as she purrs. Renee is just speechless as she stares at the ring her eyes water up as the Northern Lights shine above them.

A wolf howl can be heard in the distance as Renee wipes her eyes as the tears keep falling.

"Bucky, I... I love you so much you have brought so much happiness in my life. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. You are my home my world and I want nothing more than to marry you and be your wife. Yes, I'll Marry You!" Bucky stands up as he pulls her tight in his arms.

"Oh Doll." Renee kisses him deeply Bucky slips on the ring. Renee just looks down at her hand and holds it she smiles big getting lost in the beauty of the ring Bucky gave her.

Bucky cups her cheeks and kisses her deeply. He pulls her close as they dance together, the snow falling down on them as the Northern Lights light up the sky.

A wolf howls in the distance as Luna stands between their legs purring happily up at them.

Everything was perfect.

Nothing could ruin this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWW SHE SAID YES


	35. Chapter 35: Destinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy and fluff. Also an ending you're not expecting

Bucky just stares at Renee as she sleeps. He kisses her head his finger running over the ring he put there.

_"Sorry I've been so quiet... I wasn't sure what this feeling was?" _Bucky smiles at Winter in his head.

"It's love and happiness, just at its highest form Bud." Bucky just watches as Renee sleeps so peacefully.

_"Hmmm, I like it." _Bucky smiles hearing Winter hum in his head. Bucky wanted to cuddle Renee more when he heard Luna meowing.

"Luna?" Bucky slowly gets up as slips on some pants as he follows the meows. He walks down the stairs as he hears Luna meowing.

"Luna? What is it?" Bucky stops seeing her at the glass sliding door her tail swishing around like crazy. He smiles but stops as a fluffy white figure stands outside.

"Oh, Geralt your back." Bucky smiles as walks over. Geralt stares up at Bucky his big eyes glowing at him. Bucky takes a deep breath as he slides the door open. The cold air comes through, Bucky hadn't put a shirt on yet but with his super-soldier serum, it didn't bother him.

"Hey there Buddy." Bucky reaches out as Geralt rubs his head against Bucky's hand. Luna quickly purrs and rubs against his legs as Geralt looks down and licks his cat friend.

"You are strange you like Luna huh?" Bucky takes a breath as Geralt paws, Luna. Bucky looks down and gets an idea.

"Hey Geralt, you want to go for a run?" Geralt's head whips up to Bucky as his big eyes glow. Geralt lets out a howl as Bucky chuckles.

"Let me get a shirt on and some shoes okay?" Bucky rubs his head as he runs up to grab a shirt. He looks over Renee's sleeping form as he leans over and kisses her head.

"Sleep tight Doll I'll be back." Renee just mumbles as she rolls over holding Bucky's pillow tight. He chuckles as he runs back down.

"Okay, I'm ready." Bucky chuckles as Luna and Geralt looks back up at him. Bucky picks up Luna.

"I don't think you'll be able to keep up with us Luna." Luna hisses as Bucky chuckles.

"If you think you can go for it but don't cry when you can't keep up." Luna just purrs as Bucky sits her back down. Bucky slips on his shoes as Geralt wags his tail he's ready for this.

"Alright let's see how fast I can run compared to you." Geralt barks and howls as Bucky readies himself.

"And... GO!" Bucky takes off as Geralt runs by his side, Luna patters along as she trails behind. Her little paws and legs working as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Geralt just run, both were super-fast in their speed.

"You're pretty fast." Bucky chuckles as they run through the snow. Luna meows softly as she does her best to keep up. Bucky looks back and shakes his head.

"Don't force yourself, Luna." Geralt howls as Bucky chuckles.

**================**

Bucky pants as he sits on the steps outside the cabin. Luna Curled up on Geralt as he's curled up at Bucky's feet. Bucky takes deep breathes as he looks up as it slightly starts to snow again.

The door slides open as Renee wrapped in one of Bucky's big jackets smiles.

"Well, what do we have here?" Bucky looks up and smiles his eyes trail her body.

"Well, you look sexy, bed head." Renee chuckles as she walks over, she takes a seat next to Buck as he scoops her up and holds her tight.

"I went for a run, as did Luna and Geralt." Renee looks down and smiles seeing the sight. She cuddles close in his arms as she holds out her hand again.

"I can't stop staring at it. I keep smiling all goofy like whenever I see it and all memories of it come back." She smiles and leans into his kiss. Bucky strokes her face. Renee smiles as she takes hold of his metal hand. She traces it and smiles.

"I'm sorry that I haven't got your new arm done yet, I have it fully designed but I'm missing the right material. I promise you I'll get something soon." Bucky just smiles as metal fingers just traceback. Renee smiles as she holds it close.

"Can I buy you, a band? Will you wear a band on this finger? I think you'd look sexy." Renee whispers. Bucky chuckles as he kisses her head.

"You can buy me whatever you want Doll and I'll wear it." Renee just cups his cheeks and kisses him deeply.

"You know, we are all alone. Just us. It's lightly snowing, and I've never had sex outside before." Renee whispers as Bucky eyes her as Renee gently pushes him back as she straddles him. Bucky watches her.

"It will be cold." He whispers as Renee shakes her head her hands running down his chest. Bucky's hand instantly grabs her hips as he pulls her onto him closer. His hands slide up her legs he chuckles.

"You didn't put any pants on?" Renee just smirks as she moves against him.

"Didn't feel like it." She whispers. Bucky leans in and sucks on her neck, Renee lets out a moan as she rocks against him moving against his thighs. Bucky chuckles as he nibbles her ear.

"I've always loved riding your thighs," Renee whispers as she rocks back and forth against his thighs.

"Doll." Bucky closes his eyes enjoying the feeling as Renee's hands go to his pants, she slips her fingers down his fly and unzips as his _"Little James"_. Renee chuckles.

"Hello, Little James." Buck lets out a growl as he grips her hips pulling her closer. Renee looks up her eyes full of lust.

"Do you want me, Buckaroo?" She purrs in his ear as Bucky moans as Renee slowly wiggles her panties free as Bucky pulls her on top of him. Renee sinks down on him as Bucky thrusts up into her. Renee holds onto his shoulders tightly as Bucky's grip tightens on her hips.

Renee throws her head back as she rocks her hips back and forth.

"God Doll... I..." Bucky feels himself tightening around her. Renee whimpers at the feeling of him rocking inside her.

"Buck...Bucky..." Renee moans as she lets go seeing stars as she falls into him. Buck wraps her close as he nuzzles into her neck.

"That was... That... It was a first for me." Renee chuckles as she pants out of breath.

"The first of many firsts with you Buckaroo," Renee whispers as she snuggles deep in his arms. Bucky kisses her head holding her close.

"I've had my workouts for the day," Bucky smirks as Renee just smacks his shoulder.

**====================**

Renee watches as Bucky combs Geralt's white fur. She chuckles as Luna swats at the brush. She smiles and sits down by him.

"What if we traveled more? We just go to another destination after this. You and me against the world?" Bucky looks up and smiles.

"Where do you want to go?" Renee shrugs.

"You?" Bucky chuckles as he lays back. His eyes cast down to Geralt.

"I'll miss him." He whispers Renee strokes Geralt's fur.

"We'll come back soon and see him again." Geralt and Luna's ears twitch at that as Luna meows sadly.

**===============**

Leaving wasn't as easy as should have been. Renee wraps her arms around Bucky.

"Thank you." She whispers Bucky smiles as Luna meows sadly rubbing against Geralt.

"We'll be back." Renee picks up Luna. Bucky gets on his knees and rubs his head.

"Take care of yourself, Buddy." Geralt bumps his hand as Bucky smiles, he rubs his head as Renee smiles, she gently scratches that spot behind his ears. He wags his tail.

"Be safe Geralt," Renee whispers his tail wags as Renee holds in her sadness, she was going to miss him.

As they get into the car Geralt starts to howl as Renee looks away. Bucky gently holds her hand tight as he starts the drive to the hanger. Renee looks out the window as Luna paws at it as Geralt chases their car for a while.

"Doll..." Renee just wipes her eyes.

"I said don't get attached and look at me." Bucky smiles small as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"We'll see him again." Renee just sniffles.

**================**

Rome, Paris, Japan, all the different places they had gone.

"Oh, it finally hit the headlines." Renee chuckles as they fly to their next place.

"What's that Doll?" Bucky looks up smiling.

"Renee Stark is off the market boys, no one has yet confirmed this, but a source has said that Miss Stark is engaged. She was last seen with her mysterious date at The Annual Stark Ball a few months ago. We offer our Congrats to Renee on her upcoming nuptials."

Bucky chuckles as Renee smiles.

"So where are we heading now?" Bucky eyes their little map and thinks.

"I had an old house from my days in Hydra in Romania it's not the greatest place." Renee looks up at that.

"I've never been to Romania." Bucky meets her eyes.

"Let's go." He nods and smiles.

**=================**

The little place Bucky talked about Renee loved it was so tiny and cute. Renee loved how simple and easy it was.

Renee feels Bucky's lips on her.

"Sleep, I'm going out for some breakfast." Renee smiles

"Get those plums." She whispers Bucky chuckles as he walks out. Renee rolls over her phone buzzing like crazy. She eyes it for a moment and just shakes her head. She grabs the sheet and wraps it around herself. She slowly gets up as she walks into the tiny room her body tenses up as there stood.

"Steve?" Steve turns around his eyes widen at Renee and her state of dress. Renee tightens her hold around the sheet.

"Renee? What are you doing here?" Renee feels her heart pounding knowing she has a lot of explaining to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... Steve is here...


	36. Chapter 36: I'll Get Him Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action-Packed Chapter! Also warning these next few chapters are gonna be hard :(

Bucky smiles as he buys plums for it not being the best place it was very peaceful, and he enjoyed that. He smiles as he buys the plums.

His ears twitch at the sound of the busy street and people chattering. His eyes catch sight of a man at a stand watching him he looks at him as the man runs off. Confused Bucky stalks closer and picks up a magazine his eyes widen at the headlines.

**===========**

Renee changes into some clothes quickly as Luna stares at Steve as he waits for Renee to come back.

“Okay…. I’m sure you want some answers.” Steve looks up as Renee stands there eyeing him. Steve takes a breath and nods his head.

“Why are you here Renee?” Renee takes a breath as Luna runs to her.

“I could ask you the same question, Steve.” Steve eyes her as Renee sighs.

“I’m on vacation this was one of my stops.” Steve raises an eyebrow at her

“This place? This doesn’t seem like your scene Renee.” Renee just rolls her eyes Steve catches sight of the ring on her hand.

“I heard you got engaged.” Renee nods as Steve takes a breath.

“Renee please tell me what’s going on here.” Renee just looks up at him.

“You first.” Steve gets a bit annoyed and upset at it.

“Damnit Renee Why are you here? Are you with him?” Luna meows as Steve grumbles.

“Does it matter? It would appear you found us. Why? Why couldn’t you just let us be? We had already planned to come clean and tell everyone everything, we just wanted our time. Wanted his time to get better and be recovered.”

Steve meets her eyes as he shakes his head.

“You said you’d help me find Bucky, I trusted you. You were the first friend I made when I woke up and now, I’m finding out this whole time you lied to me?”

Renee fumbles with her hands as she shakes her head.

“Yes, I said I’d help you find Bucky and I did. I never said I’d tell you where he is, for the last three years he’s been fine he’s been healing. He’s drawing again, he takes amazing photographs now. He’s been taking college courses. He’s in a better place now. He’s also healed me too. I love him Steve and I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but I was respecting his wishes too.”

Steve just shakes his head.

“This whole time you knew.” He snaps at her causing Renee to just look down as someone snaps back.

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that.” Renee turns as Bucky stands there glaring at Steve.

“You never speak to her like that ever you punk.” Steve cracks a tiny small at that as Bucky gets protective and puts Renee behind him.

“People are coming for you; they know you’re here and they don’t plan on taking you alive.” Renee’s heart jumps out of her chest.

“Excuse me what?” She looks over at Bucky. Steve sighs.

“Apparently Bucky here bombed the UN building in Vienna.” Renee’s eyes widen as she shakes her head her hand grabbing Bucky’s and holding it tight.

“Someone’s setting him up Steve we’ve been here. He’s been with me I have proof.” Steve just nods.

“I know Renee I can see that now.” Steve sighs as he looks at Bucky.

“Good to see you, Pal.” Bucky just sighs as Sam starts going off in Steve’s com.

**“BREACH! BREACH!”**

A grenade fly’s through the window as Bucky pushes Renee out of the way. Steve’s shield hits it sending it flying away. Bucky quickly gets Renee up as gunfire goes off everywhere. Renee looks up as Luna runs to her.

“Come here.” Renee goes for their backpack as she gets in Luna in it. Her brown eyes meet Bucky’s blue she sees a hint of Winter in them.

“Come on we got to get you out of here.” She grabs his hand as she gets the backpack on. Gunfire keeps coming to Bucky blocks it with his arm.

“Go get out of here.” Renee shakes her head.

“Not without you.” He grumbles as Renee focuses her power and throws some of the armed men off. Bucky grabs her as they take off, Steve all the while fighting as well.

Renee looks out at the other side of the roof. Bucky looks at her.

“Climb on my back I can make it.” Renee just nods as she crawls on his back. She holds onto him tight as Bucky takes a deep breath.

“Hang on tight Spider Monkey.” Renee rolls her eyes.

“Good to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” Bucky chuckles as he takes a deep breath and gets a running a start as he lands on the rooftop.

“Told you.” He smiles as Renee just chuckles Luna meows as if to say I’m alive and okay.

“Come on let’s get to the plane.” Renee grabs his hand as they keep running. A shadow overcasts them as it pounces on Bucky.

“Hey.” Renee stops as he goes after Bucky and keeps attacking him.

“Hey Kitty, Kitty hands-off.” Renee throws her golden power at him as she throws the cat suited man off Bucky.

“Come on.” They keep running as they look for a way down. Renee looks down and sees the ledge.

“We got to jump.” Bucky sighs but nods as they attempt to get off the roof. Their catsuit wearing friend coming back.

Renee and Bucky keep running she looks behind seeing their cat friend.

“God he’s fast.” Bucky and Renee dodge traffic as they keep running.

“Sorry, Luna,” Renee whispers as Bucky grabs a motorcycle and spins it around.

“Get on Doll.” Renee nods as she quickly holds on tight. Renee looks behind.

“We’ve got incoming.” Bucky revs the engine up as he speeds as fast as he can. He throws up a grenade to collapse the bridge.

The catsuit friend pounces on them causing Bucky and Renee to tumble. Renee crawls over to Bucky and pulls him up as she stands protectively in front of him as Steve comes out of nowhere and knocks the cat suit-wearing man away.

“Come on.” Renee grabs Bucky’s hand but stops as the police surround them. Renee tightens her hold on his hand.

Rhodey lands in front of them.

“Stand down.” He stops as he stares at Renee.

“Renee? What are you doing here?” Renee just holds Bucky’s hand tight as they start surrounding.

The urge to Protect and keep the man she loves safe starts to form as her power starts to flow out of her hand.

“Doll it’s okay.” Renee hears Bucky’s plea as she shakes her head. Her eyes pooling with tears.

“No, it’s not you didn’t do anything. He didn’t do anything Uncle Rhodey we’ve been together this whole time he didn’t do this please.” Renee couldn’t hold it in anymore as her emotions and everything comes out.

“Renee…” Renee just loses as they break them apart and force Bucky on his knees.

“NO!” Renee screams as her power surges causing everyone to stop and eye her. Rhodey quickly steps in front.

“Hurt her and this won’t end well.” Renee just watches helplessly as they take Bucky away from her.

“No give him back Don’t you dare hurt or touch him you hear me.” Renee’s eyes were full of fury and anger.

The catsuit guy finally takes his helmet off as Renee meets his eyes, she knows that face.

“You’re a little way from home.” She snaps.

The meowing of Luna causes Renee to quickly get her out of the bag she holds her close as Luna looks for Bucky.

“I’ll get him back Luna. One way or another I’ll get him back. My name is Renee Maria Stark, and no one takes the man I love away from me. No one tells me no.”

There was a fire in and lord help whoever tried to put it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh :( Oh Renee


	37. Chapter 37: Winter Activated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another action-packed chapter. Just know there are only three chapters after this one remaining!

"So, you like cats?" Sam mutters to T'Challa as Luna peaks up at that. Her green eyes meet T'Challa's as he studies her. The car ride was awkward and full of anger and pain. Renee just stares out the window.

"So... You two got engaged." Sam bites out as Renee just eyes him.

"Yes, we did, and I intend to get him back one way or another." T'Challa eyes her as Luna stares at him still.

"Your friend Captain killed my father and now I ask you as both warrior and king how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" Steve goes to say something but Renee jumps in.

"It's not him you need to worry about your highness. You should watch your back." Renee's eyes fill with fury as she stares at the King of Wakanda.

"I admire you, Miss. Stark you truly love him. Can you truly stand by his side knowing what he's done?" Renee glares at him.

"He did nothing, don't believe me fine, I'm sorry your father was murdered but Bucky didn't do that. He's been with me the entire time I have proof and I'm not stopping till he's free."

T'Challa just stares at her as Renee doesn't back down.

**======================**

Renee sees Bucky in the glass cage as she rushes to him. Luna meows seeing him.

"Let him out of there he doesn't belong in a cage." Renee places her hand against it as Bucky smiles sadly at her.

"Miss Stark your brother demands your presence." Rene Shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving him." Renee snaps

"It wasn't a suggestion." Renee glares as she's escorted from Bucky her eyes plead.

"I'll get you out." She whispers as she's dragged off.

**=================**

Renee's glare meets her brothers glare.

"You two in there now." Renee rolls her eyes as Steve and she are put in a room. Her eyes go to the monitor as she sees Bucky.

"This isn't right." She whispers as Steve looks at her. Renee just sighs as Tony walks in.

"Why on earth did you drag Renee into your drama Rogers? I get it finding Barnes finding your buddy but dragging Renee in it?" Renee's head shoots up.

"No one dragged me into this Tony. Bucky didn't do this I was with him the whole time he didn't do the bombing." Tony meets her eyes confusion written on his face.

"Excuse me what? You were with Barnes the whole time?" His eyes go to her hand where the engagement ring sits.

"How did your fiancé feel about that?" Renee sighs for being smart he wasn't always the brightest crayon.

"Bucky is my fiancé. You only knew him as James." Tony's breathing stops his eyes widen. He grabs the chair for support as he stares hard at Renee.

"No, I met your James he was very nice well put together gentlemen. He asked for your hand... He..." Tony closes his eyes getting his breathing under control.

"That was him. We've been together for three years now, we were on our vacation like you knew and then this happened. I have more than enough proof to clear his name he didn't do it now set him free." Renee snaps as Tony just stares at her. A mix of betrayal and hurt on his face.

"You kept this from me? Did anyone else know?" Renee fiddles with her sleeve.

"Just Happy." Tony just shakes his head as he stares at Renee.

"They want me to throw the three well four of you counting the King in there in prison. My own My Little Star lied to me this whole time." Renee looks up at that.

"I didn't lie that much, Dad... Tony... look I found him, and he was broken and scared I took him to help him get better to recover. We fell in love not only that, but he healed me too. When Strucker kidnapped me, Bucky saved me he went in saved me. What Hydra did to him is unspeakable please I have so much proof that he didn't do this. We just got engaged don't take that life away from us." Renee pleads staying strong as she stares at Tony.

"Strucker did what? Another thing you didn't tell me. I don't even... I don't know you right now." Tony just stands up and leaves. Renee looks down but shakes her head no time to be sad. Her eyes go to Steve.

"You want to say something might as well." Steve sighs.

"You helped him when he needed it and along the way, he helped you. Am I hurt you two didn't come forward and tell me? Yes, but I understand I just... I'm sorry this happened, and I'll do whatever I can to help you two."

Renee smiles at that.

"He talked about you a lot Steve told me many stories about you two." He chuckles at that as Sam and Sharon walk in. She slyly lays some flies down by them as Renee watches her. She quietly walks up and hits a button as a screen pops up of Bucky being evaluated by the doctor.

Renee watches her heart hurting Luna jumps up on the table.

"This feels like a set-up, for three years we had nothing on Bucky, and he was right under our nose. Now suddenly this happens." Renee looks up as Luna meows.

"You think someone wanted him to be caught?" Steve nods Renee hears Bucky's voice as she gets a bad feeling from that doctor with him.

The power goes out as Renee jumps she grabs her backpack as Luna runs into it. Renee zips her up safely. 

Steve looks around as Sharon looks at him.

"Sublevel 5 Eastwing." Renee quickly runs out as does Steve and Sam. 

**===============**

Bucky looks around as the lights go off, he notices the doctor smirking. He pulls out a red notebook with a star as Bucky tenses.

"What is this?" The man smirks as he stands up.

"Oh, I think you know Soldat." He walks around as he starts to read the words.

"желание

Bucky tenses as he closes his eyes.

"Stop."

"ржaвый

Bucky just closes does his best to fight.

_"What's happening? This doesn't feel..."_

Winter asks confused as he feels the pain coming through.

"Семнадцать

Bucky yells as he rips the restraints apart pounding hard on the glass.

_"Рассвет_

Bucky keeps fighting it as Winter talks to him.

_"It's okay Bucky. Just breathe. Renee will find us. She'll save us."_

"Печь

Bucky yells as the words sink in. It wasn't like before when Renee said the words this wasn't kind. Bucky didn't want this at all.

"Девять

_"I'm sorry I'll do my best not hurt anyone. I don't want this I don't want to do this."_

"добросердечный

The man smirks as he eyes the struggle Bucky has.

"возвращение на родину

Bucky falls to his knees as the final few words are spoken.

"Один

_"You're in control now Winter," _Bucky whispers in his head.

"грузовой вагон."

"Hello, Soldat."

"готов соблюдать." 

Zemo smirks at that

"Mission Report December 16th, 1991."

**====================**

Renee, Steve and Sam come across a giant scene of people on the ground.

"Help me." A voice pleads Steve rushes over as Renee looks around. She eyes the cage they were keeping Bucky in.

Sam walks in and is attacked. Renee looks behind as Winter attacks. Steve rushes to his aid as Zemo lands his eyes on Renee. As Renee rushes to help.

"зима," Renee says as Winter stops his eyes take her in.

"Renee get out of here." Renee reaches for Winter as he pulls her tightly in his arms, he nuzzles his face in her chest as he breathes her in.

"Hey, Winter, I'm here. I'm so sorry." He nuzzles deep in her chest as she holds him tightly.

"Let's get you out of here okay." He nods as she takes his hand as she leads him out of here.

"Stand down!" People shout as Renee drags Winter. One of the guards raises his arm at her as Bucky well Winter grabs it and snaps it.

"Winter no," Renee whispers as she focuses on the armed guards and raises her hand to toss them.

"Come on." Renee pulls him when Tony shoots him with his sound blast. Renee stops. She adjusts her backpack as Luna lets out a meow. 

"Tony stop he isn't going to hurt anyone just let us go." Winter didn't like that as he stalks up to Tony and tries attacking him. Renee pulls on his arm.

"Winter no." He stops and looks at Renee as she pleads. He nods as he takes off with her.

"Renee don't go." Renee stops for a moment and looks at Tony.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Renee rushes out with him as T'Challa jumps in front of them.

"Move aside Miss Stark." Renee shakes her head

"Move your highness I don't want to hurt you," Winter growls as Renee tugs him along. T'Challa steps up as Renee moves her hand around her golden powerlifting him up.

"Nothing personal... Well never mind it is." She throws him as She grabs Winter's hand and keeps moving.

"There's a helicopter up on the roof." She keeps her hold tightly on his hand as they get to it.

"Renee! Stop." Renee stops as Steve comes running at them. Winter quickly stands in front of her protectively.

"I'm not going to hurt her or you. I'm here to help." Winter growls as he charges at Steve, Steve shoves him back as Winter stumbles back and slams his head against the helicopter knocking him out.

Renee runs to him as she pulls him in her arms.

"I'm here Winter, I'm here Bucky." She coos as she holds him close her eyes meet Steve's as he sighs.

"Come on we need to move." Renee nods as she kisses his head. She runs her fingers down his cheeks.

No matter what lies ahead for them Renee wasn't about to leave his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky, Poor Winter :( Poor Renee


	38. Chapter 38: You're Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is ready... Just two more chapters left after this. If you want me to post the squeal I will :)

Renee just cradles Bucky's head as she fumes at Steve and Sam.

"He's not an animal keeping his arm like this there isn't a need." Steve just sighs and shakes his head.

"We can't be sure Renee." Renee just shakes her head.

"He won't hurt you, listen, Winter, it's hard to explain but I trust both Bucky and Winter with my life. None of this was his fault when that guy whoever he was said the words it was forced on Bucky and Winter they didn't want it they didn't ask for this."

Steve and Sam just stare at her as Bucky starts to twitch and mumble. Renee quickly kisses his head.

"Hey, Buckaroo, it's me," Renee whispers as Bucky blinks his big blue eyes at her. Renee smiles and kisses his cheeks. She quickly reaches over and releases his arm.

"Renee! We don't know if we can trust him." Renee shoots Sam a look as Bucky looks up at both men. He looks at Steve.

"Your mom's name was Sarah, you used to wear newspaper in your shoes." Steve cracks a smile as Renee squeezes both of his hands. Bucky looks around.

"What happened? What did we do?" Renee shakes her head. Luna runs over to him and rubs against his legs. Bucky smiles as Luna meows happy to see him.

"Nothing, Winter saw me, and I quickly got you both to safety." Bucky just kisses her head and chuckles quietly.

"Winter Soldier Hydra's Deadliest Weapon yet a puppy in your hands." Renee just chuckles as she buries her face in Bucky's chest.

"What did that guy want Buck? Did you know him." Steve asks watching the way Bucky was with Renee, it was something he's never seen Bucky do. Bucky back in their time he loved the ladies, but this, this was an entirely new side to Bucky.

Bucky shakes his head as he wraps an arm around Renee.

"He wanted to know about Siberia, about where they kept me." Renee looks up as she cups his cheeks.

"Why Siberia?" Bucky closes his eyes as he tenses up.

"I'm not the only Winter Soldier," Bucky whispers. Renee looks up at that as Bucky looks down. She wraps her arms around him tightly as Bucky nuzzles into her chest, he just buries his head deep. His ears listening to her heart beating.

"I'm so sorry Renee. I'm making everything hard and I messed up everything. I'm glad we didn't hurt you." Renee just cups his cheeks and leans her head against his.

"We huh? Are you finally accepting Winter?" Bucky just smiles. A loud throat-clearing is heard as Bucky and Renee lookup.

"Yeah, we are still here by the way," Sam grumbles as Renee smirks. Luna meows as she runs over and rubs against Sam's leg. He looks down and rubs her head.

"Oh, Sammy don't be jealous you'll find someone. Look Luna loves you." Sam rolls his eyes as but does smile. Steve looks out the window.

"They are going to find us we need to move." Renee nods.

"Do we contact Tony? Renee, do you think he'll listen?" Renee sighs as Sam just shakes his head.

"The Accords won't let him." Renee looks up.

"Leave Tony to me I'm his Little Star after all." Steve just nods as he thinks.

"Right now, though we are on our own. We are going to need backup." Sam just smiles.

"Leave that to me, Steve."

**===================**

Renee gently washes Bucky's face clear of all the blood and guts. Renee looks down as her hand pluses golden. She gently lifts her hand up and raises it to his face as she lays it on his cheek. A golden power surges through and heals all his cuts. His blue eyes just cut into her brown eyes.

"Feels so warm so good." He whispers as Renee smiles. She kisses his nose as she holds him tight. Luna purrs up at them her green eyes watching them.

"I love you Bucky and no matter what the world throws at us I'm standing by your side and I'm not leaving." Bucky kisses her deeply as he pulls her on his laps. He nuzzles her neck as he kisses her.

"No matter what Doll?" Renee smiles and stares in his eyes.

"Nothing will tear us apart my Buckaroo."

**==================**

A van pulls up as Clint and Wanda jump out. Renee gets hugged tight by Clint as Wanda smiles big. Renee pulls her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Wanda, I should have been there." Wanda shakes her head as Renee holds her close.

"It's okay Nee." Renee smiles as their hands connect both their powers surging through each other.

"How about our other recruit? Steve asks as Clint opens the door. A man jumps up as he looks around dazed and confused his eyes settle on.

"Oh my god! Your Renee Stark!" Renee looks baffled as Scott rushes over to shake her hand.

"Bag fan, you are awesome! Your inventions and works with your Charites my daughter loves you." His eyes stop on Wanda.

"You're awesome too, your all awesome." Scott can't stop fanning over everyone as Bucky meets her eyes. She chuckles.

"We should suit up and get ready." Steve says as everyone nods.

**======================**

Renee watches from her spot with Bucky and Steve as she listens to Tony through the com.

"Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago, is Renee okay? Is my Little Star safe?"

"Well, at least he still cares." Renee listens as Tony starts yelling at Steve.

"I want to keep everyone safe, you are going to turn Barnes over now and come with us." Renee shakes her head at her stubborn brother.

"Red Wing has eyes on the jet." Renee nods as the three of them stand up and make their way.

A flash of red and blue slams through the glass and takes Sam down. Renee and Bucky stop as Renee's eyes widen. Bucky goes in for the attack as Renee stops him.

"Pete?" The red and blue suit stops as the white eyes on the suit widen.

"Renee? Bucky?" Renee wraps him tightly in a hug as Bucky takes a breath. Peter lifts up his makes as Renee smiles.

"What are you doing here? Mr. Stark said we needed to take down Captain America I..." His eyes meet Bucky's as Peter gets sad.

"Hey, it's okay." Peter shakes his head.

"I was going to fight you two, I don't want to fight you two." Renee chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"It's okay Pete. How do you like my suit? I see Tony did some upgrades but I have to say it looks good." Peter just smiles big.

"You made this for me?" Renee smiles.

"While I love the one you made you needed something a bit more protected." Peter smiles as he looks at everyone. Sam finally eyes him.

"Hi, I'm Spider-Man or well Peter." Sam just groans as Renee chuckles. Peter gets serious as he looks at Renee and Bucky.

"I won't fight you two, not my big sister and big brother." Renee pulls him tightly in a hug.

**==================**

Renee rushes towards the fight as she looks up at Tony.

"Tony stop." Tony turns his head as Renee looks at him.

"This is pointless and stupid. Bucky didn't do this, I have more than enough proof. Just listen to me please for once in your damn life. I'm here as your sister, as your daughter, as your Little Star begging you to stop this."

Tony flips open his mask as he stares hard at her. Renee pleads with him.

"Please, Dad." She pleads as Tony just sighs.

"I'm sorry but your love for him is clouding your judgment." Renee just shakes her head her eyes full of disappointment as she stares at Tony.

"So be it then Mr. Stark," Renee says coldly. Tony flinches at that as Renee just nods at Steve.

Everyone gets in position as they start their run. Tony stops seeing...

"Underoos?" Peter looking nervous and unsure.

"Ah... Sorry Mr. Stark but Renee and Bucky are my big sister and brother I can't fight them." Tony just rolls his eyes as Renee smirks.

"At least someone knows the importance of family." Causing Tony to just glare.

**=================**

Renee dodges things as she comes face to face with Natasha.

"So, you taught me all my fighting moves will this be fair?" Natasha just smirks as Renee and her stare each other down. She shakes her head.

"I can't fight you," Natasha mumbles Renee nods.

"Nat this doesn't..." She's cut off as she sees T'Challa pinning Bucky she quickly rushes over.

"Hands off your Highness." She swirls her hands around as the golden power picks him up throwing him off Bucky. She rushes over as she looks around seeing all the fighting. She made sure Peter stayed out of the fighting.

"Some of us aren't going to make it. This isn't the real fight Steve." Renee hears Sam. Her eyes meet Buckys.

"Some of us aren't going to make it out of here." Renee just sighs as Bucky squeezes her hand.

**=================**

After Scott's giant reveal Renee, Bucky and Steve start running towards the hanger.

Vision takes out the hanger as Wanda quickly holds it up as they slide on through.

"There is no way of stopping you is there?" She looks at Renee and sighs.

"I'm going to regret this." She raises up her Taser guns up as she shoots something behind. Renee looks and sees T'Challa. Her eyes meet Nat's as she smiles and nods.

They quickly board the Quinjet as Renee breaths of sigh of relief.

"We did it." Bucky smiles small at her as Luna squirms around in her bag. Renee chuckles and unzips her.

"You silly crazy cat come on." Luna shakes off as she jumps up next to Steve pawing at him as Renee looks at Bucky. She cups his cheeks.

"Hey, you okay?" Bucky just nods as Renee wraps her arms around his neck and crawls into his lap.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship with Tony." Renee looks up at him and shakes her head.

"You didn't, his stubbornness and pride are what caused this. You did nothing wrong." Bucky just smiles small as he sighs.

"I don't think I'm worth all this Doll." Renee just stares in his eyes.

"You are worth the world to me Buckaroo," Renee whispers as she kisses him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no :( Sierra nothing good can come of this


	39. Chapter 39: Please Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter after this! I hope everyone has enjoyed this. Warning this chapter is full of angst, feelings, pain, hurt lots of feelings and emotions in this chapter.

Tony closes his eyes as he looks over the info he was just given. Once again, he let Renee down, his Little Star. She told him and he knew deep down she was telling the truth, but of course that Stubborn Stark pride. Tony just sighs. He sent Peter off with Happy who wasn't happy at all at the way he treated Renee.

"I swear Tony if you don't fix this mess and get them back home, I'm going to..." Tony holds up his hand nodding at Happy. Rhodey who was recovering looks up at him.

"Please, we should have just listened to her and Steve. None of this would have happened." He mumbles. Tony just nods feeling all the hits. He fucked up he sees that now. He takes a breath.

"I promise I'll get them back. Besides Renee has a wedding to plan right?" Tony smiles at that as he turns to find them and fix this mess.

"Hold tight Little Star I'm coming."

**=====================**

Renee cradles Luna tight.

"Luna you need to stay on the jet okay." She whispers holding her close. Luna meows as Renee kisses her head.

"You'll be safe to stay here." Renee sits her down as Luna tries chasing her as Renee quickly shuts the door. Luna cries for her as Renee walks to Bucky and Steve.

"You should stay too," Bucky grumbles as Renee rolls her eyes at him.

"And you let you two have all the fun? Please." Bucky growls a low growl he wasn't liking this idea. These other Winter Soldiers were ruthless were nothing like him.

_"We could tie her up?" _Bucky shakes his head as Winter pokes around. Renee takes a breath as they walk inside. Steve leads the way as Bucky quickly puts Renee protectively behind him. Renee grabs his arm.

"Hey, I'm fine I'm a big girl Bucky." He stops his eyes staring deeply in her big brown eyes.

"I know my Brown Eyed Doll, but... I can't risk you being hurt. Stay with me and stay out of harm's way." Renee grabs his arm as she holds it tight.

"You stay out of harm's way; I can't risk you being hurt Buckaroo." He grumbles as Renee smirks.

"You won't win so don't try." She winks as Bucky mutters watching as she walks up the stairs the doors start opening as Steve and Bucky ready themselves. Renee eyes the door as her power surges through her. The doors open as there stood....

"Tony." Renee lets out as she pushes past Bucky to quickly get in front of him. Tony flips his mask down as he eyes Renee. Renee stares at him.

"I come in peace." Renee studies him as Steve puts his shield down. Tony takes a breath.

"I should have listened to you Little Star, I'm sorry you were right, and I was wrong. Same to you Steve I'm sorry." Tony's eyes go to Bucky.

"You To James or is it Bucky?" Bucky just stares at him as Renee walks closer and hugs him.

"Good to see you." Tony smiles ruffling her hair as they all walk inside. Bucky quickly getting protective again as he places Renee behind him. She sighs as Tony watches the interaction a small smile forms on his face.

"Scanning heat sensors." Steve looks at Tony.

"How many?" Tony makes a face.

"One." Renee's eyes widen as she sees them all dead.

"What the hell," Bucky mutters as he tightens the hold on his gun.

"They passed away peacefully in their sleep." Renee's eyes look around as Tony and Steve both try blasting the holding cell.

"This was designed to withstand bombs Captain; your little shield won't take it down." Bucky still keeps Renee behind him.

"Miss Renee Stark, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Renee peaks around as Zemo's eyes take her in.

"Your beauty, your brown eyes it's all true. Photos do not do you justice." Renee eyes him as Zemo looks around.

"You killed people in Vienna for what?" Renee asks as Zemo slowly smirks at her.

"For this Miss Stark." A TV turns on as Steve and Tony eye it.

Tony tenses seeing the screen seeing the footage. His eyes widen.

"I know this road... What is this?" Bucky is still tense as Renee peaks around her eyes take in the screen. Tony closes his eyes as he sees the footage. Renee takes a shaky breath.

"Tony..." He shakes his head as Renee watches him. She didn't want to see this.

_"Bucky... I Don't have a good feeling about this." _Winter whispers in his head as Bucky closes his eyes.

Tony's heart stops seeing... His eyes flash as he watches Bucky murder his father, and then... His mother. Tony looks up. His eyes catch sight as Bucky takes baby Renee out of the car.

Renee slowly stands in front of Bucky.

Tony's eyes flash as he looks up, he flinches as Bucky starts to remember everything.

"Tony..." Renee warns as his eyes meet hers. His eyes then go to Steve.

"Did you know?" Steve takes a breath. Bucky starts to shake as he realizes what he did. His eyes start to water.

_"We.... I... Killed Renee's parents... I.... I almost killed her." _Bucky hears in his head. Bucky shakes more as he sees it all replay in his head.

"I knew Tony," Renee says as she stands in front of Bucky. Tony's eyes flash to her a flash of betrayal in them.

"You what?" Renee keeps her protective stance in front of Bucky her eyes not leaving Tony.

"I've known since the events of DC that mom and dad's accident wasn't an accident. So, I did some digging." Her eyes go to Buckys.

"I found it that same footage you just saw, I didn't realize this copy existed... I destroyed all the others... I never blamed you Bucky or Winter. You killed them but it wasn't you, you didn't have a choice... I also finally found the person who saved me that night, you and Winter."

Tony just eyes them both his emotions boiling. Renee goes back and looks at Tony.

"I'm sorry Tony, I didn't think I needed to tell you. Why tell you this, what was it going to accomplish? I honestly felt I was protecting you." Tony flinches as he stares her down. His eyes then go to Bucky.

"Move Renee." Renee's eyes widen she shakes her head.

"No." Tony glares

"I SAID MOVE RENEE!" Steve puts his hand on Tony, Tony losing it raises his arm and sends Steve flying as he marches towards Renee and Bucky. Bucky quickly shoves Renee aside as Tony Charges Bucky down.

"TONY STOP!" Renee swirls her hand around as she forces Tony off Bucky.

"Stop it right now Tony stop it." Tony turns his eyes full of fury.

"How could you for what? Him, this poor excuse for a human." Renee gets angry at those words as she pulls Tony up with her strength.

"How dare you speak about him like that." She shoves him down as she helps Bucky back up.

"How dare you choose him over me." Renee just shakes her head.

"Come on Bucky." She whispers as they start to walk.

"I don't think so." Tony starts firing his blasters off as Bucky pulls Renee back. Renee looks around as Steve tries to take Tony down.

"You have to go," Renee whispers Bucky stops as Renee points up.

"Go Steve and I will hold him off. You have to go you have to get out of here." Bucky shakes his head.

"No not without you." Renee cups his cheeks as she kisses him.

"I'll find you, but I have to keep you safe to go." Her eyes plead with him as Bucky sighs but nods as he starts crawling up the escape.

Renee turns and holds off Tony.

"It wasn't him Tony." Steve pleads as Tony tries fighting his way to Bucky. Renee uses her power to hold him back as Tony fights against it.

"Renee move! MOVE!" Renee stands her ground as Tony eyes where Bucky has crawled and focuses as he fires a missile up. Renee gasps as the missile hits causing the escape to collapse. Renee rushes over.

"Bucky!" She forms her power as she tries to break his fall. Tony shoves her aside as Steve grabs onto his boot.

"Tony stop!" Renee yells as Steve tackles Tony sending them tumbling down.

Renee rushes to Bucky and pulls him up. Bucky's eyes go to where Steve's shield lays. He looks down seeing Steve and Tony fight.

"I have to help." Renee sighs as Bucky grabs the shield and jumps down. He charges at Tony with the shield as Renee makes her way down.

Bucky and Tony start fighting fiercely as Renee tries to stop it.

"Stop it please." She pleads watching two important people in her life fight was breaking her heart.

Tony tries to hit Bucky with his blaster, but Bucky ends up grabbing his hand causing Tony to blast off Bucky's metal arm. Bucky falls down as Renee rushes to his aid.

Tony stands ready for the kill as Renee shields Bucky.

"You're so bent on revenge and hate that you can't see what you're doing. You want to kill someone so bad then kill me, Tony. Kill your Little Star." Renee snaps.

Tony flinches at that as he stares at Renee his heart pounding.

"Move Renee." Renee shakes her head. Tony stares her down.

"I said move." Renee doesn't back down.

"Make me Tony." His eyes full of anger and hurt stare her down as Steve jumps in and starts attacking him. Renee pulls Bucky in her arms as she holds him tight.

"I'll fix your arm, Buckaroo. I promise." She holds him tightly as she feels herself losing it. She looks over watching Steve and Tony fight, it breaks her heart so much.

Renee's powers try to heal where Bucky's arm is hurt but it does no good. Renee strokes his cheeks as Bucky looks up at her.

"I killed you..." She puts her fingers on his lips.

"I've known since DC and that didn't change my feelings then and it won't now." She whispers Bucky just nods.

Renee looks over as Tony lays beaten as Steve walks over, he helps pull Bucky up as the three of them start to leave.

"Renee Maria Stark, you choose him that murder over your family? You choose him and leave with him then your nothing to me ever again. You are a disgrace to this family."

Renee stops as she turns around and eyes Tony, her eyes start to fill with tears.

"I love him, Tony, Bucky didn't have a choice when he killed our parents, they brainwashed him and made him do it." Tony just shakes his head as he spits up some blood.

"I should have just left you when you were a baby if I knew you'd turn out this way. You are no Stark, and your certainly not my sister or my daughter. So go, go be with the man who murdered our parents. Go. You're not even fit to be their daughter."

Renee's heart breaks hearing Tony's words. She looks at him for the first time in her life with disappointment.

"Goodbye, then Mr. Stark." Renee turns and helps Steve with Bucky.

Not once did she look back.

As far as Renee was concerned, she was no longer Renee Maria Stark. She was simply.

Just Renee now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that hurt a lot :( Next Chapter is the final!


	40. Chapter 40: Endings & Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last Chapter!! I hope everyone has enjoyed Renee's story and journey. If you want me to post the squeal I will :) Please let me know because I'd be more than happy to post the squeal for everyone

The peaceful sounds make you smile as you sit outside watching the sunrise. Renee smiles watching Luna and a baby goat chase each other.

After the fall out of the big fight, Renee, Bucky, and Steve were trying to find somewhere to hide as well as break their friends out of the rafters. When all seemed lost T'Challa having learned the truth offered his help.

"I always seem to find you out here," Bucky whispers as you smile as he sits by you. You lean into him. He plays with your hair as he takes a breath.

"Renee..." You hush him you don't want to hear it or think about it right now.

"Just enjoy this, please. Let's not talk." You whisper as Bucky nods he watches you as he sighs. He feels bad he feels like he's ruined everything.

"I understand if you don't want to wait or be with me anymore." Your eyes flash up to his.

"Excuse me what?" Bucky's blue eyes soften as he sees your expression.

"I just feel... I don't want you to waste your life on me. You've given me so much you've done so much for me. I don't want you to miss out because of me. I... I ruined your life Renee; you and Tony haven't spoken since... I..."

Renee stands up and crawls over into his lap. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck as she kisses him deeply. She holds his cheeks in her hands as she kisses him all over.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I love you with every fiber of my being. You and I were made from the same star. You are my soulmate my one and only. I will be here for you no matter what. I'm never leaving your side. I've crushed on you since I was a 10-year-old little girl reading about you in history class, now I'm a woman who somehow got her crush. I love you and I'm never letting you go."

Bucky chuckles as he nuzzles her neck and holds her close.

"How's Winter? You said he hasn't spoken to you since everything." Bucky sighs and nods.

"No Winter, he won't come out. He's ashamed and hates himself for what he did." Renee frowns at that. She looks at Bucky.

"Will you see if he'll talk to me, I want to talk to him."

Bucky closes his eyes as he tries to focus and find Winter in his mind.

_"I told you to leave me alone." _Bucky sighs listening to his pain.

  
"Hey Winter Renee, really wants to talk to you and I think you should," Winter grumbles in Bucky's head. As Renee looks over, she smiles.

"Hey Winter, please." Bucky squeezes her hand.

_"Fine." _Bucky nods as he closes his eyes letting Winter take over.

Renee can feel a sudden change happening. She looks up as she's met with those eyes.

"Hi, Winter, I've missed you." She cups his cheeks as Winter just shakes his head he looks down as Renee pulls his chin up.

"Winter look at me. I'm not mad at you, far from it. I know you didn't have a choice when it came to that night. Winter, you were forced to do terrible and unthinkable things. Winter, I love you and I don't hate you. You saved me that night, you could have easily killed me, but you didn't. That night in DC you could have taken me in like you were ordered too, but once again you didn't. There's always been good in you Winter you have a good soul and heart. I love you. Please don't hate yourself for the past. I don't, I've never hated you. I always wanted to know who saved me the night of the car crash and it was you. It's always been you."

Winter's big blue eyes just deeply in her brown eyes. She smiles and kisses his head.

"Я люблю тебя, моя кукла." He leans his head against hers.

"Will you be gone forever once all this done?" Winter shrugs as he holds her tight.

"It's for the best if I'm gone. I'm the bad part of Bucky the part that killed and did all those terrible things." Renee shakes her head as she cups his cheeks.

"You two are a part of each other, you were a victim too, you didn't ask for this. You shouldn't have to go." Winter just chuckles as he holds her close and kisses her head.

"Take care of Bucky, take care of each other. I love you Doll as Bucky calls you." Renee chuckles as Winter pulls her in for a kiss.

"Просто хочу попробовать твои губы в последний раз." He says as he kisses her deeply.

**=========================**

Renee paces nervously as the Wakanda doctors prep Bucky. She doesn't like this. Shuri T'Challa's sister places a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be all right." Renee smiles at Shuri she reminded her so much of Peter she liked her a lot. 

"I know I just. Hate not knowing when I'll see him again." Shuri nods as Bucky and Steve talk. Shuri eyes her hand and gasps.

"Oh, wow you and Sergeant Barnes are engaged! Soon as he wakes up, we must have a Wakanda wedding." You chuckle and smile. Luna jumps up on Shuri's table as Shuri holds her close.

"I just love her Luna is such a great name." Renee just chuckles as Luna purrs.

"She's special she's my guide." Shuri just nods as Bucky and her lock eyes. Renee slowly walks over as Bucky looks up and smiles.

"How's my doll?" Renee just weakly smiles.

"Doing her best to stay strong." Renee quietly says. Bucky with his one arm pulls her tightly. Renee lays her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, what is she going to do without him.

"You don't have to go. Please." She sniffles as Bucky kisses her head.

"I don't want to ever be controlled again I want this stuff out of my head Renee. I want to be free of it all. I want a normal life with you." Renee looks up her eyes full of tears as she nods.

"I know I just don't want to lose you." Bucky just holds her.

"You could never lose me doll. I love you."

Renee watches as Bucky gets put to sleep as he gets frozen once again. Renee wipes her eyes as she kisses the chamber, he's in.

"I'll be here my Buckaroo."

**====================**

Steve tried getting Renee to go with him to be a part of his underground team, but she didn't want to leave Bucky. She loved Wakanda and all it had to offer.

"Shuri maybe you could help me." Shuri looks up as Renee hands her the arm design she had made for Bucky.

Shuri looks over Renee's design.

"Wow, Renee this is, you designed this? Wow, I'm speechless, why haven't you made it?" Renee sighs.

"Whenever I'd try to add the material it just wouldn't work." Luna meows as she jumps on the table and rolls around.

"Funny the last time I was trying to finish the design Luna had jumped up and opened a page about Wakanda." Shuri chuckles as Luna purrs and looks at Shuri her green eyes glow.

Shuri gasps.

"Because the material you need wasn't available for you. You needed Vibranium." Shuri gets to work as Renee watches.

"Look see," Shuri adds the Vibranium to the arm as Renee watches as the arm finally has a match.

"It works." Renee's eyes water as Shuri smiles big.

"So, would you like to work in my lab with me? I'd love another smart woman with me." Renee chuckles and nods.

"I do, I'm going to have to get Peter he'll love this place, you two are the same age and would get along nicely." Shuri just smiles big.

**=======================**

At night Renee sits out and enjoys the night sky of Wakanda it was always so beautiful. She's heard from Happy a bunch and Peter. They miss her and worry about her and Bucky. T'Challa said they can visit anytime.

Tony hasn't spoken to her since the events. He made it very clear she was nothing to him. She wasn't a Stark anymore. She was just Renee and that was fine. Renee takes a deep breath as she pulls out her notebook.

_"Tony,_

_I've written this letter nearly a dozen times now it doesn't get better or easier. Maybe I'll finally send this one. I love you, Tony, you are my dad and brother all in one. You gave me love and a home. I'm sorry for everything I never wanted to lie or keep things from you. I truly felt telling you about our parents would make matters worse, that it didn't matter we had each other our mom and dad had died it was in the past. I never wanted things to go this way. I'm sorry for so much. But Tony, you aren't innocent either you never listen to me you never take what I say to be true. I tried telling you I begged you that Bucky didn't do this, but not once did you listen. I just wish you would have listened to me. I hate that we are apart, and I'm still hurt over your words, but I understand why you said them. I don't hate you; I could never hate you. I'll always love you even if you can't bare to see me ever again just know I will always love you, Tony. I hope maybe someday we can see each other again, but I won't hold my breath. I love you always Tony, Dad. Always. I'm always going to be your Little Star._

_-Your Little Star,_

_Renee."_

Renee finally feels that she wrote the perfect letter. She folds it nicely she'll send to Tony soon.

Renee lays back in the grass as she hears things from the kids playing around.

Renee looks up into the sky as Luna lays with her.

"So much has happened and changed Luna." Luna meows as Renee takes a deep breath.

"Maybe things will go back to where they were." Renee watches as the sky is just so beautiful.

Renee smiles up at sees a Little Star shining bright above her. She closes her eyes and can almost hear Tony when she was baby singing to her. A slight tear falls down her face as she smiles to herself hearing Tony's words.

_"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky. Oh, My Little Star, how I love you so much."_

Little Star, she'd always be Tony's Little Star. But now Renee had her new life ahead of her.

One thing may have Ended but a New Beginning was taking flight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it the end. But it's not the end just the beginning for Renee and Bucky. Let me know if you want to see the squeal :) Thank you again, everyone, who came along for this journey


End file.
